


Combien de temps vais-je t'aimer?

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'en sais rien. Le temps de quoi? Le temps de s'aimer?"<br/>"Plus il dure, mieux c'est." Mon coeur fait un loupé et je pince les lèvres pour garder mon sérieux et m'empêcher de sourire. "Thomas?" Nos regards se croisent, le temps d'un sourire. Le temps que nos doigts se serrent. Le tmps que mon estomac se retourne. Le Temps. "Combien de temps vais-je t'aimer?"</p>
<p>Lorsque Thomas quitte enfin le domicile familial pour voler de ses propres ailes, il découvre Paris, la capitale. Il y découvre les joies de vivre, le Monde, les problèmes.<br/>Jules a perdu sa soeur, Élise. Il vit a Paris mais il préfère la mer. Amateur de piano et de jolis mots, il est en fac de lettres, sur le même campus que Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette histoire, Jules Brin est Harry Styles et Thomas Leugier est Louis Tomlinson. Ils sont tous deux français et vivent à Paris. 
> 
> "Les personnages, même si ce sont des êtres de papier, n'en sont pas moins vrais et vivants, plus vivants même que les êtres en chair et en os."

> _"Je pars en quête d’un grand peut-être » –François Rabelais."_
> 
>  

 

Alors que j'entends ma famille se désoler de mon départ, je ferme ma valise et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre d'enfant, mes peluches, mes draps, mon pyjama. Je regarde une ultime fois les posters de super héros accrochés aux murs et mes trophées de judo ainsi que le cadre photo sur ma commode. Photos de famille, d'amis, de rencontres, photos de petits amis. Je saisis cette extrême occasion, je laisse mes souvenirs d'adolescence, les bons comme les mauvais, m'envahir. Et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je tourne la page, je vais vers l'avenir. Je vais devenir heureux, pour de bon, en laissant tout derrière moi, je vais tout recommencer. Je prends ma valise et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre, je me retourne et je me dis que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses dans cette chambre, beaucoup trop de choses. J'ai ri, j'ai pleuré, j'ai embrassé, j'ai parlé, j'ai aimé. Je suis fier, de ce que j'ai vécu, même si ce n'était pas toujours tout rose, toujours comme je l'aurais voulu. Je commence à fermer la porte et avant de sortir complètement, je rabaisse le cadre photo sur ma table de nuit : il y a des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux ne pas garder.

 - _«  Tu es sûr ? »_

_\- « Oui, maman, je suis certain. »_

_\- Je t’aime, tu vas me manquer. »_

 

Et je n’ai pas répondu, je ne préfère pas m’attarder. Ce sont les derniers mots que j’ai échangés avec ma mère. Je n’ai pas peur de l’inconnu, ni du futur, simplement du passé. C’est pour cela que je pars, ce n’est pas une fuite, non plutôt un aventure, l’aventure d’un simple être humain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Prolonger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose; ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ. » - Elisabeth A. Bibesco

Un jour avant mon arrivée à Paris, ma mère a tenu à faire un de ces déjeuners familiaux clichés que l’on voit dans toutes les séries américaines.

« Tu te dois de dire au revoir à ta famille » a-t-elle dit sur son ton solennel de madame-qui-laisse-croire-à-sa-vie-parfaite, après avoir mangé du plat traditionnel (plat que ma mère fait après chaque enterrement), il était temps pour moi de partir du cocon familial.

Sur le quai de la gare, mon petit frère s’accroche de toutes ses forces à mon cou en répétant encore et encore que non Thomas, pars pas je t’aime moi ! Et j’ai beau lui expliquer, Ernest t’en fais pas mon grand je reviendrai puis maintenant t’es plus un bébé ! t’as dix ans ! Mais en vain, il pleure toujours, son visage enfantin enfoui dans le col de mon t-shirt.

« Ernest, va falloir lâcher ton frère… » ma mère prend la parole mais je crois qu’elle est dans un état encore plus misérable que mon frère. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le garde contre elle alors qu’il se frotte les yeux comme un enfant mort de fatigue. J’embrasse son front et lui promets de revenir vite. J’embrasse la joue de ma mère, prends soin de lui maman, il a besoin de toi. Elle hoche la tête et je monte dans le wagon. Très vite je vois le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, les champs, les plaines, les montagnes, je traverse le pays, de la Drôme à Paris à une vitesse hallucinante. Et tous ces panoramas qui défilent tel un film me font penser aux saisons. Je me rappelle quand j’étais enfant, maman m’emmenait souvent voyager en train avec mon père et elle me lisait des histoires pour que je reste sage. Et c’est étonnant comme la météo change d’une région à une autre, lorsque j’ai quitté la maison, il neigeait encore tandis que là, le soleil est éblouissant. Je sais qu’à Paris, il est prévu qu’il pleuve et ça m’impressionnera toujours, rien qu’en se déplaçant, le temps peut varier énormément. Les rayons du soleil qui passent à travers la vitre du train ce qui reflètent sur mon téléphone portable, la petite fille assise en face de moi qui dort sur l’épaule de sa maman et le monsieur qui dort à côté de moi, tout est silencieux et j’ai l’impression d’être le seul à m’inquiéter de l’heure à laquelle le train s’arrêtera, le seul à me lever toutes les demies heures pour aller aux toilettes. Bientôt, tout le monde dans la voiture s’est endormi et je suis le seul à encore traverser le couloir pour une pause pipi. Je m’endors finalement toujours un peu stressé. C’est la petite en face de moi qui me réveille, d’une toute petite voix assez paniquée.

« T’aurais pas vu ma maman? » en effet, elle n’est plus là et je me redresse, je me tourne de tous les côtés et la regarde en secouant la tête. Je vois son menton trembler.

« Écoute, t’en fais pas, on va la retrouver ta maman, tu as quel âge ? » Elle montre cinq doigts. Je lui tends une barre de chocolat et elle me sourit. Puis elle ne peut pas être bien loin, sa maman de toutes manières. Elle finit de manger son chocolat et les bonbons que je lui ai offerts quand sa mère revient. Elle me remercie d’un sourire et je hoche la tête comme pour dire, vous en faîtes pas c’est normal.

Quand le train arrive à destination, il pleut, et il fait nuit noire. J’ai encore dormi un bout de l’après-midi. J’attends que tout le monde autour de moi soit sorti pour descendre à mon tour. Je n’ai pas de parapluie et l’eau dégouline le long de mon cou. Les gens se pressent tous pour attraper un taxi et bientôt je suis seul sur le parvis de la gare en plein milieu de la plus célèbre ville française. Je suis parti presque sans rien, des vêtements et seulement quelques souvenirs d’enfance, mais pas d’argent. De toutes façons ma mère avait promis de m’en envoyer par la poste. Alors comme je n’ai pas un rond, je marche. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, je suis les panneaux et les gens aussi parfois. J’essaye de passer entre les gouttes.

Me voilà maintenant arrivé dans cette chambre universitaire de Paris. Chambre qui est composée d’un lit superposé en bois clair, d’un sofa de vert foncé ou bien marron, je ne sais pas, je ne peux distinguer. Les rideaux assez épais permettent tout de même de laisser filtrer la lumière et ça me rassure, je n’aurais pas aimé dormir dans le noir complet. La petite salle de bain, adjacente à une mini cuisine américaine, ne doit pas faire plus de quatre petits mètres carrés et est constituée d’une douche toute simple. Mon père a accepté de payer mes études avec l’aide d’une bourse (pour une fois qu’il paye quelque chose) et je me retrouve en pleine réflexion personnelle me demandant si je prends le lit du haut ou celui du bas. Ne sachant pas si cette chambre (complètement miteuse par occasion) est déjà occupée ou si elle va l’être, je pose alors mes affaires sur le canapé verdâtre (tout aussi miteux que le reste de la pièce) et me dirige vers la sortie. De toutes façons, j’ai besoin d’une cigarette.

Les rues sont vides à cette heure-ci et j’ai l’impression que ma cigarette est la seule source de lumière de la ville. Dans l’immeuble d’en face, on peut apercevoir un couple danser au deuxième étage. Je me demande si, plus tard, moi aussi je danserai dans mon salon à une heure tardive avec la personne que j’aime, si mes parents aussi faisaient ça. Et plus j’y pense plus je me dis que ma mère est bien le genre de personne à faire ça, rien que cette idée me fait sourire. Un chat passe derrière moi en miaulant et je sursaute. Plus le temps passe, plus ma cigarette approche sa fin, plus je me demande ce qu’il y a à l’autre bout de cette rue. On peut deviner un carrefour grâce aux feux tricolores qui décorent les quatre coins de la place.

Quand je reviens, ma valise et mon carton d’affaires ne sont plus sur le sofa mais sur le lit du bas, ce qui m’arrange bien, mon dilemme étant terminé. En revanche, je me demande qui les a mis là. Personne n’est dans la chambre, et c’est franchement le cadet de mes soucis. Je m’assieds alors dans le fauteuil et allume ma cigarette lorsqu’une voix se fait entendre de je ne sais où.

« Évite de fumer ici s’il te plaît. J’aimerai éviter de subir un tabagisme passif. Le respect de la communauté tu connais ? » Je me transforme immédiatement en girouette lorsque la voix résonne de nouveau.

« Au dessus de toi. Tu n’es pas très futé comme mec toi. » Je lève la tête et un visage aux cheveux bruns bouclé me regarde du haut du lit. Je roule des yeux.

« Où puis-je fumer alors pour ne pas déranger Monsieur ? » je réponds alors.

« Autre part que dans cette chambre. »

« Je l’avais compris. » Mon seul vœu cette année était d’avoir un colocataire sympa. Ce n’était pas gagné. Je prends alors ma veste et l’enfile avant de me diriger vers la porte.

« Au fait, moi c’est Jules.» lance-t-il au moment où je m’apprête à sortir de la chambre. Et je sors sans m’arrêter, je m’en fous pas mal de son nom.

 

Quand, je reviens, il est déjà reparti. J’attrape mon sac et balance alors mes vêtements au hasard dans les tiroirs, fin ceux qu’ils restent. Et au contraire de moi, il a plié chaque vêtement et les a rangé par couleur et par type. Je me demande ce qu’il va penser de moi en voyant mon côté de l’armoire.  
J’attrape mon livre dans le fond de la valise et m’allonge sur le lit. J’attrape un stabilo et commence à assassiner les pages à coups de fluos verts.  
Au bout d’une heure, Jules revient. Je finis mon bouquin et m’endors finalement au son du stylo grattant contre le papier.


	3. Lettre Numéro 1

Mon ange,

J’y suis arrivé ce matin, j’avais promis que j’irai et j’y suis maintenant. C’est aussi déprimant que je l’imaginais. Mais au moins, j’ai été accepté en fac de lettres et c’est le plus beau des cadeaux. Je sais que t’aurai voulu que je continue mes études, que je réussisse ma vie, alors voilà, je me jure d’y arriver.  
Cette décision, c’était tout pour moi, certes la colocation m’arrangeait pas vraiment, mais si je suis ici c’est que je vais réussir. Et j’y crois, je garde la tête haute sans jamais baisser les bras, je ne baisserai pas la garde, j’e n’abandonnerai pas. Je suis pas un lâche je te le jure, je vais y arriver, je ferai tout pour réussir, accomplir mon destin. Faut pas que je voie les choses comme une fatalité, je vais jamais gravir le sommet si on se met à penser des choses absurdes comme ça. C’est dur mais j’abandonne pas tu vois, je suis là et j’étais avec toi tout à l’heure. Je suis passé te voir et je t’ai porté tes fleurs, tes jolies tulipes blanches avec lesquelles t’étais partie. J’en sais rien, d’ailleurs, je ne saurai jamais pourquoi t’as voulu les emmener avec toi, peut être pour les offrir à Dieu.  
Je te vois bien arriver devant la force suprême qui dirige nos vies en disant « Tiens Seigneur, c’est pour toi, c’est pour te remercier de ma vie pas toute jolie mais au moins j’ai eu des gens qui m’aimaient » Il mérite, qu’on le remercie, le gars du ciel. Moi, je le remercie tous les jours, et je lui demande de prendre soin de toi, là haut. T’en as besoin, je suis plus toujours là pour que tu pleures sur mon épaule. Je reviendrai Dimanche te visiter, en amenant peut être des fleurs d’une couleur un peu plus joyeuse, j’en amènerai des oranges, c’est beau le orange, le crépuscule, quand le soleil se couche sur la colline.  
Je suis en train de lire le plus beau livre jamais écrit sur cette terre, il est sublime. Je te raconterai quand je l’aurai terminé. Passe une bonne nuit de là où tu es, je t’aime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ecrire, c'est aussi ne pas parler. C'est se taire. C'est hurler sans bruit. » – Marguerite Duras

Quand je me réveille le lendemain il est déjà parti, sûrement en cours. Je ne sais rien de lui et j’ai pas envie de le connaître, je suis bien tout seul, j’ai pas besoin de compagnie, c’est des conneries ces trucs là, les amis, moi j’en ai pas besoin, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.  
Quand j’arrive en cours, le professeur de philosophie a déjà commencé son discours, les élèves assis dans l’amphi écoutent attentivement comme s’ils étaient hypnotisés par le bonhomme à lunettes sur l’estrade.

«Moi c’est Monsieur Dubois, la seule règle de ce cours c’est que vous écoutez, vous n’intervenez pas, juste écoutez le savoir. Par ce que pour connaître il faut être attentif, le savoir c’est important, après vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, vos études c’est vos problèmes » Bon, ça commence bien. « C’est d’ailleurs le sujet du premier semestre : Formulez une question sur le savoir et répondez y nettement. Vous aurez une dissertation à rédiger pour demain. »

Ainsi les voix commencent à s’élever et la salle à fuser, tout le monde parle entre eux pour savoir quelle est LA bonne réponse au sujet demandé. Je n’écoute pas, je ne mêle pas aux conversations et reste le nez penché sur ma feuille en griffonnant des idées successives pendant que le professeur parle.  
Quand la sonnerie sonne, j’écris toujours, les mots glissent tous seuls sur le papier et ne correspondent plus du tout au sujet demandé, tout le monde sort en troupeau de mouton en se bousculant, puis moi, je reste là tranquillement en écrivant tout ce qui me passe par la tête jusqu’à ce que la feuille devienne complètement noire. J’écris, j’écris juste pour écrire et je ne sais même plus ce que j’écris, les mots sortent tous seuls sans vraiment y penser, je me suis perdu dans mon esprit et je crois qu’il parle pour moi. Il fait ressortir toute ma haine ma colère, tout ce que je ressens sur une feuille de dissertation. Je pourrai passer des heures comme ça, rien ne pourrait m’arrêter, rien. Je ne fais plus attention aux personnes, aux objets autour de moi, où je suis, quelle date, pourquoi suis-je ici, dans quelles circonstances ? Quel but ? Et si je prends un peu de recul je me rends compte que j’écris sur la mer. Ouais, la mer, c’est beau, la mer. Moi j’aime ça, j’aime le bruit des vagues, j’aime mettre le bout de mes orteils dans l’eau et tremper le bas de mon pantalon. J’aime sentir le sable fin sous mes pieds ou les galets tranchants. J’aime ramasser des coquillages avec Ernest. Ouais c’est beau la mer, c’est grand, c’est vaste, c’est indestructible la mer. Et même si je suis concentré sur mes écrits, je sens le regard du professeur sur moi et je ne peux m’empêcher de lever la tête.

« Ils sont tous partis depuis cinq minutes. » Je me lève finalement et sors de la salle, en courant presque, sans un mot, sans un regard. Je marche. Je traverse le campus avec cette impression que tous les regards sont rivés sur moi que tout le monde est en train de me juger, de me classer, de me catégoriser. Ça me fout les jetons, tous ces gens qui discutent à voix basse dans mon dos qui rient de droit à gauche dans tous le sens des chuchotements et des critiques incessantes.

 

La cafétéria est pleine de gens de droite à gauche, tout ce monde m’étouffe et je sens que je vais finir par partir sans rien avaler. De toute façon, j’ai pas faim, et j‘ai besoin d’une clope, j’ai cruellement besoin d’air.  
Je me précipite dehors et allume ma cigarette. Je regarde encore une fois les gens qui fument, qui déjeunent, qui discutent, je me souviens de l’époque où moi aussi j’étais sociable. De l’époque où je n’étais encore qu’un enfant, quand on s’en fichait de la tenue des autres, de leur couleur de peau, quand on était insouciants et naïfs. J’ai perdu mon innocence beaucoup trop tôt et je vois mon petit frère subir la même chose sans rien pouvoir y faire et ça me consume de l’intérieur. Je fume ma cigarette aussi vite que je l’ai allumée, ma sœur dit que je fume comme un pompier mais j’en ai pas l’impression, c’est seulement quand je suis stressé ou alors perdu.

Je n’ai pas cours cet après-midi, j’en profite donc pour commencer ma dissertation. Et malheureusement quand je reviens dans ma chambre, je suis pas tout seul, Jules est dans le canapé en train de lire un pavé d’environ cinq cent pages. Il lit attentivement, il ne m’a pas remarqué et je retire mon manteau sans le quitter des yeux, il ne lit plus, il dévore. Les mots l’absorbent comme si c’était sa seule échappatoire dans ce monde et ça me rappelle moi étant plus jeune, je m’enfermais souvent dans ma chambre des journées entières à dévorer livres sur livres, bouquins sur bouquins. Et ça m’arrive encore d’ailleurs quand je n’ai rien d’urgent à faire seulement en ce moment j’essaie de me concentrer sur mes cours.

«C’est quoi ? »

« Est ce qu’une personne dont je ne connais pas le nom que j’essaye de deviner depuis exactement » il regarde sa montre «Six heures mérite de connaître le nom de mon bouquin favori ? » C’est vrai que je n’ai pas été correct hier, j’aurai pu lui dire mon nom et je ne l’ai pas fait. Mais je ne réponds pas et le scrute, en attente d’une réponse, il souffle avant de répondre finalement. « Les misérables tu connais ? »

 

« Évidemment, Hugo.»

 

« Exact. »

Je lui souris et le laisse retourner à sa lecture, je penserai ajouter ce livre à ma liste de lecture de l’année.  
Je m’installe sur mon lit et commence à rédiger. Formulez une question sur le savoir et répondez y nettement. J’attrape une feuille de brouillon et un stylo au hasard, j’écris. Existe-t-il une force supérieure au savoir ? Les arguments sortent, glissent, survolent ma feuille afin de s’ancrer dans le papier. Je m’arrête un temps et mordille mon stylo bille quatre couleurs, mes yeux survolent cette pièce qui, je trouve, est un peu moins miteuse depuis que je n’y suis plus seul. Mon regard se pose sur Jules et sa crinière brune mal-arrangée, Jules qui tourne les pages de son bouquin à une vitesse fulgurante. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je prends la parole.

 

« Thomas » Il me regarde, incrédule. « C’est mon nom, Thomas. »

Il est parti en laissant son livre sur la table basse. On ne s’est rien dit depuis qu’il connaît mon prénom et une demie heure plus tard, il est parti, sans un mot. À la même heure que hier, je me demande où il va comme ça, puis après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. J’ai terminé ma dissertation sans grand succès, le prochain cours de philosophie est demain. J’allume donc une cigarette en priant pour que monsieur-anti-tabac ne revienne pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. J’attrape son livre posé sur le petit meuble en bois acajou qui nous sert pour le moment de table de salon en marquant la page à laquelle il l’avait posé et le ferme avant de le rouvrir à la première page. C’est pas très intelligent de lire son livre en fumant sachant, que ça va sentir après, mais concrètement, je m’en fous. Il pourra bien penser ce qu’il veut, j’ai envie de le lire, son bouquin, et je fais toujours ce que j’ai envie. Je ne lis pas, je dévore, comme lui le faisait, comme j’avais l’habitude de faire étant plus jeune. Je tourne les pages à une vitesse folle sans jamais m’arrêter en espérant finir ce livre avant qu’il revienne. Je me laisse emporter par l’histoire sans vraiment y penser, je laisse mes yeux lire les mots sans vraiment les comprendre juste en regardant les lettres, les phrases qu’elles forment. Et je sais bien que je ne lis pas réellement, que mon esprit divague encore une fois que je pense à autre chose. Que je lis des mots pour en construire ma propre histoire et c’est un peu ce que je préfère quand je lis un livre : réussir à m’évader de tout.

C’est vraiment absorbant comme histoire, j’ai regardé un peu sa bibliothèque au dessus de son lit et il a l’air d’apprécier la littérature française. Je pose Les misérables au dessus de ses autres livres et attrape alors Antigone. Celui-ci, est écrit en grec, et je pense pas pouvoir comprendre. Je m’apprête à le reposer lorsque Jules rentre dans la chambre, et je fume dans son lit. Oups. Il me foudroie du regard et je rougis avant de descendre de son perchoir.

«Tu m’expliques ? »

Il aboie presque et je hausse les épaules avant de lui cracher ma fumée au visage. Il secoue la tête de mécontentement ou d’exaspération, je ne sais pas vraiment, et il monte se coucher.


	5. Lettre Numéro 2

Chère Toi,

Je suis venu te rendre visite aujourd’hui finalement, à la même heure qu’hier et je sais que ce n’est pas bien, que je vais devenir dépendant, mais j’avais besoin aujourd’hui. Demain, je ne viendrai pas, c’est juré. Je t’ai apporté des roses orange, comme je te l’avais promis. Et on pour une fois je n’ai pas parlé, j’ai écouté le silence. Je me souviens quand je parlais trop, tu disais toujours « chut, écoute le bruit du silence comme il est mélodieux » et je ne t’écoutais jamais. Sauf que je t’ai écouté cette fois, je me suis dit : et si j’écoutais le silence, peut être que j’entendrais sa voix. Mais je n’ai rien entendu, évidemment, je me sens bête maintenant, d’avoir cru que j’aurai pu t’entendre me murmurer des choses apaisantes de ton paradis. Quand je suis revenu dans cette chambre, il était encore là. J’aurai préféré qu’il déménage, il est insupportable, je ne peux pas me le voir. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas que l’on parle comme ça et j’en suis désolé mais je n’en peux plus. Deux jours seulement et je le retrouve dans mon lit en train de feuilleter mon livre préféré avec une clope à la bouche. Une cigarette, dans mon lit. J’ai cru que j’allais le tuer, mais je crois que ça n’en valait pas le coup, il ne se serait même pas défendu. J’aimerai bien m’entendre avec lui, il a l’air d’être un chouette gars, mais seulement s’il arrête d’asperger mon espace de sa fumée toxique. Cette lettre, n’est pas très longue, je suis fatigué. Repose bien petite sœur, je t’aime.


	6. Chapter 6

> « Vous fumez par plaisir, moi c’est pour mourir. » - John Green
> 
>  

À la fin de la semaine, monsieur-bougon-anti-tabac refuse toujours de m’adresser la parole. Monsieur Dubois a dit qu’il corrigerait nos copies pour aujourd’hui. Je suis assis sur la chaise de la table du fond, en essayant de me concentrer sur ses paroles. Il rend nos devoirs en commentant, pour la plupart, il hausse un sourcil et c’est à peine s’il leur balance leur feuille sur la table. Sauf pour moi, il contente de se poster devant ma place et de me dévisager derrière ses petites lunettes qui reposent sur son long nez aquilin. Il me demande mon nom. Thomas Leugier, je réponds. Il reste là, stoïque et impassible puis il reproduit le même geste que pour tous les autres. Et avant que la cloche sonne, il repart.

« Thomas! » je sursaute et me retourne.

« Salut, moi c’est Mathieu, on est dans le même cours de philosophie. » Je vois. Je lui souris, par ce qu’après tout, il n’a pas l’air méchant. Je lui tends ma cigarette et il me remercie. « T’es nouveau ici ? »

«Ouais et toi ? »

« Ça fait plus d’un an que je vis ici c’est plus trop nouveau. »

On discute de tout de rien, puis on marche. On va à la cafétéria par ce que Mathieu meurt de faim. J’apprends que Mathieu vit ici depuis un an seulement mais qu’il connaît bien puisqu’il a de la famille ici, j’apprends qu’il a une petite amie, Sophia, qui est en Fac de lettres anciennes. J’apprends aussi qu’il n’habite pas très loin et que Monsieur Dubois a toujours été un bougre.

 

«Non mais laisse tomber, il est pire que con ce prof. »

« Il est... spécial, je dirai. »

Il hoche la tête et me dit qu’il doit y aller.  
Je reste pas mal de temps, assis là, à écouter les conversations des personnes m’entourant. La blonde la table d’à côté a rompu avec sa copain tandis que le garçon de la table de derrière s’est battu la semaine dernière. Puis au bout d’un quart d’heure, lorsque j’ai fini mon thé, je me lève et sors.

Jules est allongé par terre en train de finir son livre fétiche lorsque j’écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouve sur la table basse. Il râle mais je commence à m’y faire. Je m’affale dans le canapé et sors ma copie de philosophie de mon sac. Je lis les commentaires. Il y n’y a pas de notes juste un petit « C’est bien, continuez comme ça et vous y arriverez. » écrit au feutre rouge en bas de la page. Je souffle. Monsieur-bougre-anti-tabac se lève et attrape un stylo et un cahier. Et il écrit, son stylo glisse sur la feuille à une vitesse impressionnante. Il écrit avec passion, presque avec amour. Sa plume caresse le papier comme ma mère me caressait quand j’étais enfant et surtout, il ne s’arrête jamais. Il ne lève pas la tête, ne se laisse pas distraire comme si ses mots l’avaient emporté dans un autre monde. Un univers dans lequel personne n’est invité, un espace de solitude mais à la fois de bien être, de sérénité. Et j’aimerai y être moi aussi, dans ce monde. Je voudrai avoir la capacité de saisir un stylo et une feuille et de tout oublier. Avoir ce pouvoir de ne pas faire attention aux autres et de dire ce que je pense ouvertement, j’aimerai pouvoir me confier à quelqu’un comme lui le fait avec son journal. J’aimerai tout ça puis je me dis que si j’étais aussi confiant, je ne serai pas moi. La souffrance n’est qu’un obstacle dans le temps, notre vie est déterminée et c’est ce qui rend chaque moment encore plus précieux. Je ne dis pas que je n’ai jamais eu ce genre de pensée sordide, que je n’ai jamais pensé à la mort mais quand je lève le regard, que je regarde autour de moi, je sais ce que je veux. J’aimerai vivre.

«Thomas? Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, c’est vraiment effrayant. »

Je sursaute et réalise que je le fixe et il doit vraiment être flippé. Je m’excuse au moins cinq fois de façons différentes.

 

«Pardon, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je suis navré, je suis désolé, pardonne – moi. »

Il rit. Il se moque de moi et je déteste ça. Ça me blesse et je me répugne d’être vexé à cause de lui, il y a une semaine je refusais de lui dire mon nom et maintenant je me montre comme un faible. Je le foudroie du regard et m’en vais. Qu’il y reste tout seul dans son monde de la solitude.

Paris. La ville et ses bruits incessants, les taxis, les Klaxons, les cris, le métro, les gens et les restaurants. Une fourmilière géante dans laquelle toutes les fourmis sont déterminées et concentrées sur un seule point d'arrivée. Le boulot, la laverie ou encore le Mac Do. Je marche au milieu de toute celle foule en essayant de ne pas paniquer, de rester normal. Je ne suis pas agoraphobe, j'ai simplement peur des gens, de leur regard posé sur moi, de leur jugement. Je marche, Snow Patrol à fond dans mes oreilles, jusqu’au champ de Mars. Je m'assieds au pied d'un arbre et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon livre et ça m'agace. J'ai plus qu'à rester là et admirer les enfants crier de joie. Alors j'attends, plus par contrariété que par envie. Je ne veux pas le voir, je déteste qu'on se moque de moi. Alors j'observe et j'écoute... J'entends la petite fille qui pleure par ce qu'elle est tombée mais je ne bouge pas pour l'aider, sa maman s'inquiète beaucoup trop, il ne faut pas. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça va elle est juste tombée sa petite elle va s'en remettre, tout le monde tombe dans la vie et après on se relève alors si à sept ou huit ans elle est pas capable de se remettre sur ses jambes après être tombée du toboggan, elle va jamais y arriver. Mais je suis dur avec cette maman par ce qu'elle a l'air vraiment toute jeune et que si ma petite fille était tombée comme ça j'aurai eu la peur de ma vie. Je sens les gouttes d'eau tomber dans ma nuque et je vois tous les parents dire à leurs enfants que c'est l'heure on doit y aller, il pleut. Puis bientôt il ne reste plus que ces gens pressés de rentrer chez eux qui marchent vite en essayant d'éviter les gouttes d'eau. Tout le monde s'active à part moi. Je m'amuse à les regarder se presser comme ça alors qu'au fond il n'y a rien de grave, juste de l'eau qui tombe des nuages. J'aime la pluie j'ai toujours aimé ça. J'entends une mamie qui me dit en grelotant et en claquant des dents qu'il faut y aller mon petit ou vous allez mourir de froid. Je la remercie d'un sourire et me lève. Elle me sourit en retour et ça fait du bien de voir des gens heureux un petit peu. Je

 

souriais tout le temps quand j'étais enfant et je me souviens que dans la rue les personnes souriaient elles aussi quand elles me voyaient. Maman disait que c'était parce que je répandais la joie. J'aimerai bien la répandre à nouveau cette joie, mais je me contente d'absorber celle que les autres répandent. Maman a toujours dit que je brillerai toute ma vie mais je n'en suis plus si sûr par ce que quand je marche dans la rue sous la pluie en direction de mon nouveau chez moi, plus personne ne semble être heureux et ça me rappelle mon enfance. Maman disait que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle était heureuse, c'est pour ça que je brillais. Je souris tout seul en repensant à ça et les gens me dévisagent. Ils doivent se dire quel abruti celui-la à sourire tout seul. Le monde a bien changé malheureusement.

Je franchis la porte du bâtiment dix minutes plus tard, complètement trempé et je monte les escaliers deux par deux. Jules est toujours allongé dans son monde de la solitude et j'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures en les balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'assieds en tailleur à côté de lui ce qui m'étonne mais je ne bouge pas. J'attends qu'il réalise qu'il n'est plus tout seul et je le regarde sans pour autant lire ce qu'il écrit. Au bout de deux peut être trois minutes il tourne la tête vers moi et me fais un sourire désolé et je souris aussi. Il ferme son cahier et son stylo et se lève avant de les ranger.

« Dis moi tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait cotiser pour une télé?» Je demande et il se tourne vers moi avant d'hausser les épaules.

« On n'en a pas besoin on a chacun un ordinateur ça me suffit. On a tout ce qu'il faut.»

Je hoche la tête par ce qu'il a raison. Je me dirige dans la mini cuisine adjacente à la pièce principale. J'ouvre le frigo.

« Laisse tomber il n'y a rien faudra qu'on aille faire les courses un jour, on a qu'à se faire livrer» Il propose. J'acquise avant de me vautrer dans le canapé de tout mon long. Il commande des pizzas et vient me rejoindre. On choisit un film ensemble et dix minutes plus tard les pizzas sont là. J'allume une cigarette lorsqu'on a fini de manger et à mon grand étonnement il ne bronche pas.

« Pourquoi tu fumes au juste?» il demande.

 

« Pour vivre.» il rit

« Tu t'es pris pour Alaska? Puis d'abord elle fume pour mourir. Raté.»

Je secoue la tête, amusé et je lui tends la cigarette. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre pendant cinq minutes et je dois m'empêcher de rigoler. Il la prend finalement et le tourne entre ses longs doigts en la regardant dans tous ses angles comme si c'était une bombe atomique. Il la glisse finalement entre ses lèvres et aspire avant de finir en une quinte de toux. Je lui tape dans le dos et reprends la cigarette.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens? »

« Ça fait mal. »

Il répond à moitié étranglé et j'écrase la cigarette avant de simplement hocher la tête. Il tousse encore pendant deux bonnes minutes et au bout d'un moment il me regarde comme s'il venait de comprendre l'équation la plus difficile du monde.

« Tu te mutiles à la clope?» Il dit assez étonné et je rigole doucement.  
« Mais non abruti. La première fois que j'ai fumé j'étais... Mal et puis j'ai eu mal. C'est pour faire la différence entre la douleur morale et la douleur physique. C'est con je sais mais maintenant c'est plus par ce que je suis dépendant et c'est encore plus con.»

Il hausse les épaules et on reste silencieux un moment juste en regardant Scarlett Johansson assassiner tout le monde. Puis il pose naturellement sa tête sur son épaule et avant de s'endormir il murmure que je ne suis pas con.


	7. Lettre Numéro 3

 Aujourd’hui,

J’ai arrêté de compter les jours par ce que je n’écris plus tous les jours (ne m’en veux pas) et que du coup je m’emmêle les pinceaux. J’ai été très occupé avec les révisions, et les devoirs, je voudrais pas rater mes premiers examens. Mais aujourd’hui, tu me manques beaucoup, sûrement par ce que c’est ton anniversaire, je n’en sais rien. J’ai fait une tâche sur le papier avec mes larmes, ça bave c’est vraiment pas beau. L’encre bleue dégouline, c’est affreux. Thomas ne m’adresse pratiquement plus la parole, c’est dommage qu’il se renferme comme ça, il ne mérite pas d’être comme moi. Il me regarde et je le sens, je sens son regard dans ma nuque et le son qu’il produit alors qu’il mâche et fais cliquer les couleurs de son stylo bic. Je ne le vois, il est derrière moi mais je sais qu’il a arrêté de lire, je sais qu’il me regarde et j’hésite à lui dire d’arrêter, à lui annoncer qu’il me stresse beaucoup rien qu’en mâchant la tête de son stylo. Je lui dis finalement. Tu peux arrêter de me regarder s’il te plait ? il rougit et détourne le regard. Il s’excuse de mille façons différentes, il me fait rire. Il sort en claquant la porte. Mes pleurs redoublent, je sanglote cette fois et je me demande comment mon stylo plume tiens encore entre mes doigts. Ça me rappelle la manière dont papa claquait les portes après avoir trop bu à la maison, tu venais toujours me consoler quand il faisait ça. Il disait que j’avais fait quelque chose de mal. J’ai arrêté au fait, ça fait exactement cent jours que j’ai parfaitement cicatrisé et que plus aucun matériel en fer n’est passé sur mes poignets, personne ne le remarque, je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. J’entends les bruits de pas de Thomas dans l’escalier il faut que je me calme.

Bonne nuit, je t’aime.


	8. Chapter 8

> « Partir, c'est mourir un peu. Ecrire, c'est vivre davantage. » – Henri Janson
> 
>  

Le lendemain matin, alors que je m'attendais à me réveiller sur le canapé, je remarque que je suis dans mon lit et que le mini salon est déjà rangé. Le petit déjeuner est préparé à la cuisine et j'entends l'eau de la salle de bain couler. J'ai affreusement mal à la tête et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me souvenir de hier soir, pourtant je n'ai pas bu, juste fumé un peu et j'y suis déjà beaucoup trop habitué pour en avoir mal au crâne. Je m'assieds sur un des tabourets de la petite cuisine américaine et saisis le thé que Jules m'a préparé. J'allume la radio et au même moment une tête brune sort de la salle de bains.

«Bonjour.»

Il sourit grandement, un sourire comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant, un de ces sourires qui découvrent toutes vos dents et qui laisse à croire que ça y est, on est heureux. Il m'a salué d'une manière si enjouée que j'en ai le sourire à mon tour. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et on discute de tout de rien. A quelle heure tu commences? Neuf? Comme moi. Le bal? Une cavalière? Non, et toi?

Je dois y aller. Oui d'accord a toute à l'heure. Il me laisse son numéro de téléphone et embrasse ma joue à mon plus grand étonnement et je rougis. C'est fou, on pourrait presque croire qu'on est en couple. Il part en me faisant un bref coucou de la main, il est mignon. Quand il est parti, je range rapidement et prends mon sac de cours avant de sortir à mon tour. Je visse mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et marche en souriant gaiement. Les oiseaux, les amoureux, la rue est bondée ce matin. Tout le monde court pour atteindre son but final, le travail. Mais à quoi bon bosser ? Je me pose la question souvent, ce monde est injuste, on se trame au boulot tous les matins pour avoir au final un salaire de merde et ramer dans la vie. J’y comprendrai surement jamais rien, la vie d’adulte, c’est pas pour moi de toute façon. Et puis j’ai beau faire croire à mes parents que ça y est je suis un adulte je peux gérer une colocation et mes études seul, je suis encore un gamin. J’arrive pile à l’heure dans la salle et cours presque à ma place.

Mathieu vient s’asseoir à ma place. Salut Thomas, ça va ? Oui et toi ? J’ai toujours trouvé ça fou cette manière de rassurer les gens juste avec un petit « oui ça va » et j’ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Il hoche la tête en souriant. Et avec ta copine ça va ? Bien bien. Et on suit le cours, on prend des notes et j’essaie de ne pas m’égarer comme la dernière fois.

En rentrant, je suis passé à la bibliothèque parce que j’avais lu tous mes livres déjà, j’ai emprunté en tout et pour tout douze livres, je ne savais même pas qu’on avait le droit d’en emprunter autant. Je les range sur mon étagère par ordre alphabétique, comme toujours pour les livres et lance de la musique. Jules n’est pas là, j’ai l’impression que tous les mercredis il part à un endroit inconnu à la même heure.

Je décide de réviser, dans deux semaines ce sont les premières partielles et il faut vraiment que je réussisse. J’ai toujours voulu être psychologue, aider les gens. J’ai toujours rêvé qu’un jour, j’irai dans tous les pays du monde et que je prendrai en photo chaque sourire de chaque être humain, et j’en ferai la plus belle œuvre d’art du monde. J’ai toujours pensé que tout le monde méritait le bonheur, j’ai toujours voulu voir un monde heureux, je pense que j’ai peur que les gens soient comme moi. En soit, je ne suis pas à plaindre, j’ai à manger mais mon psychologue dit que tout le monde ressent d’une manière différente et que j’ai tous les droits d’être triste, apparemment. Je m’assieds devant mon ordinateur portable, seulement le papier qu’il a laissé sur la porte du frigo m’intrigue et m’empêche de me concentrer. Ce n’est pourtant qu’une suite de chiffres mais je sais à qui ils appartiennent et j’ai cette folle envie de m’en emparer et de lui envoyer un message, n’importe quoi, savoir où il est, s’il rentre tard ce soir, discuter de tout, de rien. Je m’attache beaucoup trop rapidement aux gens de toutes manières. J’ai pas envie, ni besoin de tomber amoureux maintenant, et puis qu’est ce que je raconte je le connais seulement depuis une semaine même pas. J’ai pas envie de m’attacher à une personne même en tant qu’ami, j’ai pas envie d’être entouré. On m’a souvent répété que c’était mal pour moi mais je préfère me blesser que de blesser les autres. J’ai enregistré son numéro et repose finalement le téléphone sur la table.

Ça fait bientôt une heure que je fixe mon portable, que je regarde l’heure et j’ai remarqué qu’il n’est pas rentré à la même heure que d’habitude. J’ai envie de l’appeler de lui demander où il est, de savoir s’il a besoin d’aide, ou quelque chose. Mais il est grand, il sait ce qu’il fait et s’il a l’habitude de partir souvent, à la même heure, c’est qu’il sait où il va. Puis il n’a sûrement pas besoin qu’un mec vienne l’étouffer constamment.

Ça fait deux heures que je suis allongé dans le canapé à scruter le plafond et à attendre qu’il rentre. Je pourrais prendre mes responsabilités ; faire à manger, aller à la laverie, aller faire les courses (par ce que oui, c’est toujours pas fait), ranger mes vêtements, étudier. Mais non, moi j’attends, comme un con, comme un assisté qui attend que maman rentre pour lui faire à manger. Alors oui, je suis peut-être con, je me le répète peut-être en boucle dans ma tête mais je continue d’attendre, allongé là.

Le tic-tac de l’horloge qui se répète toutes les secondes, les voisins qui crient et le chat noir qui passe sa tête par la fenêtre. Mon téléphone qui s’allume à chaque nouveau SMS, ce qui me fait me redresser, espérant quelconque signe de lui. La télévision qui passe des programmes nuls et inintéressants.

Je finis par m’endormir vers vingt-trois-heures, le présentateur télé qui parle un peu trop fort, la cuisine toujours rangée et mon estomac vide. La porte d’entrée claque, me faisant sursauter. Je m’endors comme un enfant lorsqu’il regarde un film trop tard le soir et même si j’ai passé l’âge, j’espère encore me réveiller dans mon lit. J’ai pas le sommeil lourd, moi. Moi j’ai pas de bol sur ce coup-là, je fais toujours des cauchemars, des rêves étranges et perturbants. Le psychologue dit que c’est à cause de mes problèmes émotionnels. Puis quelle conne cette psy aussi. J’ouvre difficilement les yeux et tourne la tête vers un Jules aux boucles tombantes et à l’eau dégoulinant sur son visage. Il est trempé, il a du pleuvoir. Et en effet il pleut des cordes, il fait tonnerre même. Je me demande comment j’ai fait pour dormir aussi paisiblement. La pluie ruisselle contre le carreau et dans le cou de Jules, elle frappe la vitre aussi fort que sa respiration et je pourrais passer ma soirée à comparer les réactions de mon simple colocataire au temps qu’il fait dehors.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller » souffle-t-il. Il a l’air d’avoir couru, d’avoir fait le plus grand sprint de sa vie. « Tu as mangé ? » je secoue simplement la tête et me redresse difficilement. « Tu as faim ? »

« Non... Il est tard, t’étais où ? » Son regard s’assombrit et il retire sa veste, sans dire un monde avant de l’accrocher au porte manteau derrière la porte d’entrée avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Nulle part où ça te regarde. Bonne nuit. » je le regarde perplexe alors qu’il part à la salle de bains. « Oh ! ne fais pas de bruit, demain je dors. »

Il part s’enfermer dans la salle de bains et je reste assis là comme un con à essayer de comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé et où est-ce-que j’ai foiré. Lorsque mon téléphone sonne, je décroche aussitôt.

« Thomas ? C’est moi, Antoine.»


	9. Lettre Numéro 4

Élise,

Je suis resté plus de temps aujourd’hui, faut dire aussi que je me suis pris une sacrée saucée. Hier, à 23 :50 exactement, ça faisait deux ans. Deux ans que tu n’es plus là, que ta chambre est vide, remplie de quelques cartons seulement ; que tu ne réponds plus de ta petite voix fluette lorsque maman crie tard le soir « je suis rentrée ! ». Deux ans que tu ne viens plus te coller à moi dans la nuit lorsque tu fais un cauchemar, deux ans, deux noël et deux anniversaires sans toi. Mais ça fait aussi deux années que tu veilles sur moi de là-haut, que le Bon Dieu t’a à ses côtés, j’espère vraiment qu’il prend soin de toi. Thomas, tu sais, mon colocataire, je l’apprécie, vraiment. Il est très gentil, bon un peu rebelle, différent, j’ai l’impression qu’il cherche à tous prix à se démarquer, à ne pas faire comme les autres. Il lit beaucoup lui aussi et je peux pas m’empêcher de trouver des points communs. Puis bon dieu ce qu’il est beau ! on a regardé un film hier soir, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom et il s’est endormi contre moi. Et j’ai peur, j’ai beaucoup trop peur de m’accrocher à lui plus qu’il ne le faudrait, jusqu’à l’aimer vraiment. J’ai pas envie de perdre quelqu’un d’autre encore, je ne veux plus souffrir. Il m’a demandé où j’étais, il n’avait pas mangé et je me suis dit qu’il m’avait sûrement attendu, mais qui attendrait quelqu’un comme moi. J’ai été froid avec lui. Je crois que je fais le bon choix, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas l’aimer. Bonne nuit, je t’aime.


	10. Chapter 10

> « J'étais juste heureux de le savoir vivant, de pouvoir imaginer sa vie de pleine mer, de ports et de salles de machines. » -Olivier Adam
> 
>  

La question est : que ferions-nous sans unité de temps ? Le temps n’est que mesure comme toute autre matière, tandis que le savoir lui est... LEUGIER! » Je sursaute et me redresse d’un coup. Oui, je me suis endormi, oui pendant le cours le plus important de mes études. Cependant, j’ai vraiment très mal dormi, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à Antoine, à son coup de fil, à sa voix triste. Puis Jules a ronflé toute la nuit. Mon professeur de philosophie me foudroie du regard alors qu’une trentaine de têtes sont tournées vers moi comme si je venais d’une autre planète. Et j’ai juste envie de me lever et de sortir de cette salle, de leur dire que ça va, je me suis juste endormi. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. C’est déjà arrivé à tout le monde de s’endormir en classe, je me trompe? Puis quand bien même, je fais ce que je veux. « Thomas Leugier, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? » Et bien évidemment je ne réponds rien, qu’il peut-être stupide, je dormais. Je remarque que j’ai tendance à être péjoratif, à juger ceux qui me critiquent, à répondre, manquer de respect. Et pourtant je n’en ai juste rien à faire, je me bats, je me défends. Et s’il croit qu’il va s’en tirer comme ça, le monsieur Dubois avec ses lunettes rondes et son air strict, il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil. Je suis pas comme ça moi, les autres élèves, que ce soit Mathieu, Jules, ou tous les autres, on m’emmerde pas moi.

« Non je ne peux pas. »

« Bien, suivez le cours. » Je soupire et essaye de tenir le coup jusqu’à la fin, je sais que je devrais m’accrocher, que les examens sont bientôt mais juste, je ne peux pas. D’autres choses dans cette pièce sont beaucoup plus intéressantes que la voix de mon prof aigri. Alors comme à mon habitude, je sors une feuille. Mais bizarrement cette fois les mots ne sortent pas directement, je suis en manque d’inspiration et ça ne m’était jamais arrivé. J’ai toujours su écrire tout ce que je ressentais et là, pouf plus rien le néant.

Je me demande si les grands écrivains aussi avaient un manque d’inspiration. Je me demande si Victor Hugo a eu lui aussi des moments de trous, de néant, de sèche lorsqu’il écrivait.

Alors j’attends, et étrangement le temps passe plus vite que je l’avais prévu. Lorsque la cloche retentit, le troupeau d’élèves se lève et part en se bousculant. J’attends que tout le monde soit sorti avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes.

« Leugier, venez me voir s’il-vous-plaît » Oh non, pas encore. Je me lève et me rends jusqu’à l’estrade de l’amphithéâtre en râlant. « Leugier, vous avez d’excellentes capacités, vous êtes.. un élève formidable et il est vraisemblablement rare que je lise une copie de dissertation en entier seulement la vôtre m’a... emporté. Dès l’amorce vous mettez en valeur vos connaissances et votre potentiel, ne baissez jamais les bras Thomas Leugier, vous êtes fabuleux. » Je crois que je retiens ma respiration depuis qu’il a ouvert la bouche par ce que je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça, moi qui croyais qu’il me détestait.

« Merci » c’est tout ce que j’arrive à articuler, d’une minuscule voix avant de sortir de l’amphithéâtre.

« Et du coup avec Sophia, comment ça se passe ? »

« Oh pas trop mal, et toi, tu ne m’as jamais dit, tu as une copine ? »

« Non, je suis gay. » Je suis allé déjeuner à la cafétéria avec Mathieu à midi et ça fait peut-être une heure qu’on est assis là, à la même table à parler de tout de rien, de la vie et de notre avenir. J’ai découvert aussi qu’on était dans le même cours de langues. C’est intéressant de parler avec lui, j’aime bien apprendre de nouvelles choses sur lui, sur les gens en général, ça permet de mieux les connaître, et ne serait-ce que de savoir s’ils préfèrent le soleil ou la pluie.

« oh d’accord, un copain alors ? » Je fais non de la tête et tourne ma tasse de thé entre mes mains. « Un garçon te plaît ? j’en ai vu des très beaux depuis le début de l’année, tiens, tu connais... Jules Brin? »

« Oui, c’est mon colocataire mais il n’est pas très bavard. » Il hoche la tête compréhensif et on continue ainsi de parler de choses aussi futiles que le vernis à ongle de la pétasse de la table de derrière.

Je n’arrive plus à penser clairement depuis l’appel d’Antoine hier soir, il m’a tellement bouleversé que j’y ai pensé toute la journée, j’en ai rêvé toute la nuit. Il avait tellement de douleur dans sa voix, je pouvais le sentir pleurer à l’autre bout du combiné me répétant encore et encore qu’il était désolé et qu’il avait recommencé. Il m’avait tellement manqué.

« Thomas ? C’est moi Antoine » Je reste bouche bée derrière le combiné, ça faisait plus d’un an que je n’avais pas entendu sa voix. Je me lève, prends mon paquet de cigarette et sors. Je me demande ce qu’il me veut, pourquoi il m’appelle alors qu’il n’a rien voulu savoir de moi pendant des années. Pourquoi tout de suite, maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que c’est grave ? Oh oui bon sang ça doit être très grave. Je recommence à me perdre dans mes pensées, à m’inquiéter pour un rien. Je me ressaisis enfin.

« Oui, c’est moi, qu’est -ce que tu veux ? » Je le sens respirer vite et renifler je devine qu’il pleure. « Antoine, calme toi s’il-te-plaît. » Je déteste voir les gens pleurer mais alors les entendre alors que je sais qu’ils sont loin. Ce sentiment d’impuissance est si monstrueux que je lui supplie de se calmer, que c’est bon Antoine il ne t’arrivera rien.

« Je suis tellement tellement désolé Thomas, je suis tellement désolé. » Je ne veux plus de ses excuses, ce serait à moi de pleurer. Il me met en colère, je déteste ça. Je le hais de pleurer par ce qu’il se sent coupable de quelque chose, je le déteste de s’excuser de toutes ses choses qu’il ne regrette en aucun cas lorsqu’il est entièrement sobre. Il n’a jamais regretté, jamais eu de remord, il a toujours été fier de sa connerie. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend d’être gentil alors que tout ce qu’il mérite c’est que je lui raccroche au nez. Mais je suis trop gentil, je le sais, il le sait. Tout le monde me le dit, ma mère, ma psychologue, tout le monde même mon petit frère. Et même s’il ne le dit pas de la même façon, j’entends quand même encore sa petite voix quand je lui accorde quelque chose de normalement interdit. T’es trop gentil Thomy !

« D’accord, calme-toi. » Je l’entends reprendre une respiration normale, calmer ses pleurs et renifler pour la énième fois. Il s’excuse encore quelques fois avant de se calmer complètement. Je déteste le voir se lamenter ainsi, alors que moi, je n’ai pas ouvert ma bouche tandis que je souffrais pendant des années. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il m’appelle comme ça, complètement déboussolé et quand ça arrive c’est soit car il a bu ou qu’il est totalement défoncé. Mais je l’aime, malgré tout ça, malgré tous ces petits défauts et son attitude de con. Il m’a fait perdre toute confiance en moi, toute envie de communiquer, de sociabilité. Je ne suis pas rancunier de nature et je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner. Alors quand il est totalement calmé je lui murmure que ça ira, je ne suis pas parti, je ne partirai pas, qu’il faut qu’il se calme par ce qu’il m’inquiète. C’est vrai ça je t’inquiète ? Ou, beaucoup. Je vais raccrocher. Ok, je t’aime Thomas. Et je raccroche.

Je suis assis sur mon lit et je me répète la conversation téléphonique en boucle. « Je t’aime Thomas. » Il n’était pas sobre et ça me fend le cœur, il ne l’aurait pas dit sans alcool. Il n’aurait même pas eu l’once de s’excuser en étant sobre. Jules dort encore, il n’est pas allé en cours ce matin, il est rentré tard, il est fatigué. Je l’entends bouger parfois au dessus de ma tête, il me fait penser à un bébé. Quoiqu’il fasse on dirait un petit enfant innocent avec ses bouclettes qu’il attache parfois en chignon, Je m’allonge et pense à ma famille, à ma chambre d’adolescent que j’ai laissée, aux larmes de mes parents et au dernier dîner de famille. Je pense que je vais aller les voir aux vacances, je pense à la promesse que j’ai faite à mon petit frère. T’inquiète Ernest, je te laisse pas, mais t’es un grand maintenant, t’as dix ans, prends soin de toi. Je pense à la manière dont je suis parti. Et à force de penser, je finis par m’endormir.

La semaine passe plus rapidement que prévu entre les examens, les cours, les appels de ma mère incessants. Il faut que tu rentres Thomy, tu nous manques. Et après plusieurs coups de fils, plusieurs plaintes de ma mère, j’ai réservé des billets de train pour ce week-end. Je prends le train demain, à sept heures du matin, je voulais essayer de ne pas tarder ce soir mais c’est raté. Il fallait absolument que je finisse mon travail, et j’avais ma valise à préparer. Ç’a été la tâche la plus difficile, plier les vêtements c’est vraiment pas mon truc, j’ai d’ailleurs toujours admiré ma mère pour ça. De toutes façons, je l’admire pour tout, pour sa patience, son calme et cette façon de faire comprendre les choses sans s’énerver. Ma mère a toujours été très émotive cependant elle a toujours su garder son calme et jamais une fois de toute mon enfance je ne l’ai entendue crier sur qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec Ernest. Je plie alors mes pulls, les t-shirts, pantalon. Et quand je boucle enfin ce sac, il est vingt trois heures et Jules dort comme un bébé sur le canapé. Il ne m’a toujours pas adressé la parole depuis mercredi soir, et on est vendredi. Je n’y prête plus trop attention, j’essaie de me concentrer un maximum sur mes études, j’essaye d’oublier Antoine, et c’est pas facile tous les jours. J’ai toujours rêvé d’être quelqu’un de fort, de caractère, qui sache s’énerver quand il faut et ne pas pleurer pour un rien. Mon père lui, je ne l’ai jamais vu verser une larme. Il s’énerve quand il faut, il crie s’il faut. C’est vrai qu’avec un petit garçon comme moi il fallait de l’autorité. Est-ce que mon père a déjà eu un cœur brisé ? Ou est ce qu’il s’en fiche totalement ? Je ne sais pas, faudrait que je songe à lui poser la question un jour.

Je suis enfin assis dans ce fichu train, je crois que je n’avais jamais couru comme ça auparavant. En même temps quelle idée de réserver le train de sept heures ? Je le savais déjà que j’allais pas me réveiller à l’heure de toute façon, faut pas rêver. J’ai une place contre la fenêtre, tant mieux, c’est celle que je préfère. Je m’endors rapidement, ma musique dans les oreilles. Faut bien que je récupère. C’est mon portable qui vibre qui me réveille, une heure plus tard. C’est Jules, j’espère qu’il va bien. Il me demande où je suis. C’est ironique j’espère. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait le droit de savoir ? Alors que ça fait trois jours qu’il ne m’adresse plus la parole pour les mêmes raisons. Je pense sérieusement que ce gars a un grain.

« Thomas !!!! »

« Ernest !! » À peine arrivé sur le quai de la gare il lâche la main de ma mère et me saute au cou. Comment tu vas mon grand ? Et l’école ? Trop bien ! J’ai une amoureuse !! Oh tu me raconteras à la maison mon grand. Je serre fort mes parents dans mes bras. On dirait que je ne les a pas vus depuis un an, mais je m’en fiche par ce qu’au final, eux aussi m’ont manqué. Sur le trajet, mon petit frère ne quitte pas mes bras, il me raconte ses bonnes notes, ses prouesses d’école. Même que j’ai eu un A+ en mathématiques ! C’est génial mon grand ! Tu me montreras ? Il hoche la tête rapidement et plusieurs fois d’affilées. À peine passé le seuil de la maison, mes parents m’harcèlent de questions. Les notes, ça va ? Tu te foires pas j’espère ? Oh mon dieu Thomas si tu rates tes études je t’envoie à l’autre bout du pays. T’as intérêt, vu les notes avec lesquelles t’as quitté le lycée. Mes parents enchaînent les arguments les uns après les autres et je ne les écoute même plus. Ça rentre d’une oreille et ça ressort de l’autre. Oui c’est vrai, j’ai lâché mes études depuis la première mais je m’y remets, je fais tout pour y arriver, j’ai vraiment compris que c’était pas un simple concours, de qui a les meilleurs résultats ou non. De toutes façons tu seras toujours nul à l’école. Et là, c’est la goutte de trop. Je me lève d’un bond.

« Si je suis venu, ce n’est pas pour que vous me fassiez une putain de morale sur mes années lycée ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s’est passé en dehors de mon bulletin scolaire. Si j’ai accepté de venir, c’est pour Ernest. Alors maintenant papa, sauf mon respect, ta gueule. »

J’ai passé ma soirée dans la chambre de mon petit frère à lui lire des histoires, à lui raconter ma fac, comment ça se passe au campus. Puis lui me raconte comme ça se passe dans son école. J’apprends qu’il a une amoureuse, Marie, de plus elle a l’air très mignonne, il l’a invité à goûter la semaine prochaine. Je sais qu’il est déçu car je dois déjà repartir demain soir et qu’il aurait aimé que je reste plus longtemps. Je sais qu’il aurait préféré que je sois là quand il invitera Marie, qu’il aurait aimé que je le cherche et l’amène à l’école et plus il me fait toutes ses demandes plus j’ai envie de l’emmener avec moi. Mais le problème c’est que je ne vis pas seul, que mes parents s’y opposeront forcément. Histoire sur histoire, ragots sur ragots, il finit par s’endormir tout habillé sur son lit. Je le déshabille et le couche correctement avant de se coucher à côté de moi. Et avant de m’endormir je l’entends murmurer que non Thomas, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je ne comprendrai jamais les enfants et leur insouciance, leur joie de vivre au quotidien, leurs amoureuses presque collectionnées, leurs amis, leurs heures passées à jouer au football sur les terrains vagues. Je ne les comprends pas mais pourtant je les envie, eux et leur ignorance, leur bonheur, leurs sourires, rires qu’ils ne s’obligent pas à offrir.


	11. Lettre Numéro 5

Élise,

Tu me manques tellement Élise mais je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol, je n’arrêterai pas ses lettres, elles font mon deuil mais il est temps pour moi d’accepter que ça y est : ma petite sœur est morte. Mais c’est dur Élise, ces choses là, c’est horrible, ça me serre le cœur, j’ai la gorge nouée. Je déteste ce sentiment de « plus jamais », cette sensation de vouloir te toucher, ces hallucinations. Je refuse d’avaler des pilules et la tulipe blanche porte malheur. Je te vois parfois dans mon sommeil, tu me caresses les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m’endorme ou tu me chantes une chanson le temps que maman et papa arrêtent de hurler. Je me demande s’ils se disputent toujours depuis que je suis parti. Ils se disputaient un peu moins après ton départ, fin ta mort, ils avaient peur de m’effrayer, que je finisse comme toi. Veille sur maman de là-haut, fais attention à elle, elle a besoin de toi. Je t’aime.


	12. Chapter 12

> « J’aime l’amour qui se partage entre baisers » –Pablo Neruda
> 
>  

« Reviens vite me voir, mon grand. »

« Oui maman, je le promets. » J’ai passé le week-end avec ma famille, à nous embrouiller, nous réconcilier, à crier, pleurer, rire. C’est toujours très mouvementé dans ma famille, on n’a pas tous les mêmes idées, les mêmes politiques et les mêmes religions. On n’est pas une famille « normale ». Nous, on ne rentre pas dans les cases et on n’y rentrera jamais. Ma mère est catholique et mon père juif, mon petit frère est athé. Ils ont préféré le laisser choisir quand il sera plus grand, ils ont pris cette décision l’année dernière. Ma mère a choisi de me baptiser dès ma naissance, cependant je ne suis jamais allé à la messe une seule fois, je n’y ai jamais cru, je n’y croirai jamais. Je pense que c’est pour cette raison qu’ils ont laissé Ernest choisir, ils avaient peur qu’il finisse comme moi. De toutes façons, je n’ai jamais été un bon exemple, un bon grand frère. Je n’ai jamais accompagné Ernest à l’école ou encore à son club de foot. Je n’ai jamais assisté à aucuns de ses matchs, je fume à la maison, devant lui. Je sais que ce n’est pas bien, que je suis le plus grand qu’il prend exemple sur moi. Je sais qu’il voudra toujours être comme moi, que je suis son modèle son grand frère. Mais je ne suis pas un bon modèle, je n’ai jamais été un bon modèle pour personne, ce n’est pas pour moi ces trucs là. Maman me serre fort contre elle en me répétant encore et encore que je vais lui manquer, qu’Ernest a peur sans moi. Et je sais toutes ces choses, elle me les a déjà dites quand je suis arrivé, quand on est passé à table le premier jour puis le deuxième. Elle l’a répété encore et encore pour me faire culpabiliser et je sais qu’elle ne fait pas exprès, ma maman. Je souris quand je vois que mon frère est endormi dans les bras de mon père, il a passé une mauvaise nuit puis je n’aurais pas voulu le voir pleurer. Car même si je ne suis pas un modèle, je l’emmènerai au bout du monde.

Le train met du temps à partir, et quand il le fait je peux voir les petites silhouettes de mes parents agitant leurs mouchoirs. Ils me fatiguent à agir comme ça, on se croirait dans un de ces films à l’eau de rose. Sauf que la vie c’est pas un film, il faut qu’ils s’habituent à vivre sans moi, Ernest ne pourra jamais grandir normalement s’ils agissent ainsi. Je suis assis à côté d’un vieux monsieur qui passe son temps à ronfler et à tousser. Devant moi, la jeune femme a du mal à gérer ses enfants. Le train est calme et ils n’y a qu’eux pour piailler partout, il n’y a qu’elle pour leur répéter vingt fois par seconde de s’asseoir correctement de plus pleurer. Allez Kevin mange fais pas de crise, son Stan on a pas son doudou. Elle me fait bien rire la petite dame devant, là avec ses gamins intenables, elle a bien du courage. Moi je pense que je ne l’aurai jamais fait surement pas avec des gosses comme ça. Même avec Ernest je ne le ferai pas puis le train ce n’est pas un truc de gamin. Un gosse faut que ça bouge, ça saute partout, ça crie, ça rit, ça joue. Faut toujours les occuper faire un truc bien avec eux, ne jamais s’ennuyer, encore moins leur mettre la télévision. Ouais, un enfant ça crie, ça pleure aussi quand c’est pas content mais ils ont pas conscience eux du pourquoi on devrait réellement pleurer. Les enfants, ils sont heureux, eux.

Quand j’arrive à Paris, il fait une chaleur cuisante et les rues sont bondées. Tout le monde court pour arriver à destination, par peur d’être en retard et moi, j’ai loupé mes cours de la matinée. J’ai pris le train de nuit, c’était pas l’idéal c’est vrai mais j’aurais pas voulu rater une journée entière même si au final je compte bien rester dans mon lit. Entre le papi, les gosses et leur mère insupportable je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. J’ai laissé la lumière des lampadaires le long des routes m’éclairer un peu. Le taxi se gare devant l’immeuble et je me hâte d’y entrer. À peine ai-je tourné la clé dans la serrure que Jules vient m’aider à rentrer ma valise en souriant grandement.

« T’étais où ? C’était bien ? Attends je vais t’aider ! » Je ris un peu en secouant doucement la tête. Il est mignon.

« Oui c’était plutôt bien, j’étais avec ma famille et toi t’as fait quoi ce week end ? »

« Rien de spécial, je me suis ennuyé, tu m’as pas dit que tu partirai. » Je m’excuse puis il me propose un café. C’est la première fois qu’on a un frigo plein j’ai l’impression et c’est toujours pas moi qui ai fait les courses. Je remarque aussi qu’il a déplacé le canapé vert canard moisi par une sorte de banquette deux places et qu’il a changé ses draps bleus par des draps en soie. Je me demande d’où il sort tout cet argent quand même, mais c’est pas déplaisant. On s’assied sur le nouveau canapé trop confortable, je pourrai le remercier des heures et des heures d’avoir acheté cette merveille.

On discute pratiquement toute la soirée, mais jamais de lui, il ne dit rien sur lui et j’ai bien envie d’en apprendre plus. Ce n’est qu’à vingt trois heures que je réalise que j’ai un devoir de français à finir. J’avais complètement zappé, j’ai passé mon week-end avec mon frère et la soirée avec Jules sans penser une seule fois à ouvrir mes cours. C’est pas sérieux en plus j’ai les partiels dans peu de temps. J’ouvre mon livre, mes cours mon ordinateur, m’éparpille et c’est très rapidement le bazar. Je passe le reste de ma soirée à réviser pendant que Jules essaye de dormir. Et à trois heures du matin je n’ai toujours pas quitté ce sofa qui, malgré son confort, commence légèrement à me faire mal au dos. J’ai affreusement mal à la tête. J’ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué. Je me tire les cheveux et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. J’ai pas beaucoup dormi avec Ernest, il faisait des cauchemars j’ai passé ma nuit à lui caresser les cheveux et à embrasser son front. Vous savez ce petit pli entre les sourcils des enfants qui se forme lorsqu’ils sont perturbés, triste ou en colère. Je pourrai passer des heures à passer mon pouce dessus juste pour que mon frère retrouve cette insouciance. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et sursaute.

« Tu dors pas ? » Je secoue la tête négativement. « Tu veux de l’aide ? » J’ai à peine le temps de répliquer que non c’est bon il est super tard t’as besoin de sommeil qu’il s’assied à côté de moi. Il porte qu’un boxer et ça me perturbe assez à vrai dire. « Qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas ? »

« Tout, je comprends pas comment l’auteur peut mettre en contraste la réalité avec la fiction, c’est absurde comme question. » Il tique en secouant la tête. Il me prend mon stylo des mains et commence à souligner des mots, des phrases.

« Là t’as une figure de style tu peux le mettre en parallèle avec la fiction et celle-là, avec la réalité, t’as juste à les mettre en relation. Dans ce paragraphe, tu regardes comment le protagoniste perçoit la scène et dans celui-là le point de vue du narrateur extérieur. Tu suis ? Tu contrastes la fiction et la réalité dans tout ce que tu trouves. » Et c’est ainsi pendant au moins une heure même plus peut-être. Il est trois heures du matin et il s’est réveillé surement à cause de mes jurons à la con, et le voilà assis à côté de moi, les cheveux en bordel, la marque de l’oreiller sur la joue, ses yeux fatigués, son boxer moulant, ses grandes jambes en tailleur et ses tatouages, qui relève des figures de style sur un texte bidon. Il continue peut-être pendant une demie heure encore à repasser au stabilo tous les verbes, les mots, les phrases possibles sur ce texte et moi je le bouffe des yeux. Littéralement. Je m’en rends compte au bout de cinq minutes passées à le fixer lui est sa petite fossette au coin des lèvres.

« Voilà, t’as ton plan, faut juste rédiger. Tu auras le temps demain. On va se coucher ? Il est tard. » Je le remercie plusieurs centaines de fois si je compte bien et on va tous les deux se recoucher. Aujourd’hui, je ne l’ai pas vu partir. Il est resté toute la journée, sans bouger. J’ai même l’impression qu’il m’a attendu et ça me fait sourire. J’ai bien dormi, d’un coup, d’une traite. Sans cauchemars, sans me réveiller, sans avoir besoin de boire, de manger, quel exploit.

Je me réveille grâce au soleil. J’ai complètement oublié de mettre mon réveil et je sursaute. À tous les coups je suis en retard. C’est pas vrai fallait que mon réveil oublie de sonner. Je me lève précipitamment et enfile mon jean en sautillant pour trouver un pull. Je fourre mes livres au hasard dans mon sac et me dirige vers la cuisine, les cheveux en bordel. Jules est assis à l’ilot central et me regarde bizarrement.

« Quoi ? » Je rougis.  
« Ton pull est à l’envers, et tu as deux chaussures différentes. » Il rit un peu et

je râle. Faut toujours que je me tape la honte d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Détends-toi il n’est que sept heures. » Quoi ?! C’est une blague il pouvait pas le dire plus tôt celui-là aussi au lieu de me regarder comme si j’étais un alien venu d’ailleurs. Non mais franchement, sept heures ? J’ai largement le temps. Je le foudroie du regard et il rit encore plus. Je dois vraiment me forcer pour ne pas esquisser ne serait-ce qu’un sourire.

« Je vais me doucher. » J’essaye d’être froid mais c’est impossible. J’éclate de rire aussitôt. De toutes façons je ne sais pas me mettre en colère. Je retourne chercher des habits et file à la salle de bains. Je laisse l’eau couler le long de mes muscles, dans mon cou et mes cheveux. Mes yeux sont fermés et je reste un bon moment, là comme ça sous ma douche à attendre que les minutes passent, à laisser la chaleur détendre mon corps. Je sors quelques minutes après. Jules est toujours là, j’ai l’impression qu’il m’attend constamment ces temps-ci. Il m’attend quand je pars en week-end, il m’attend quand je sors le soir, il m’attend même quand je sors de la doche. C’est embarrassant, il ne devrait pas m’attendre sans cesse. Il devrait sortir, s’amuser, réviser, faire les choses pour lui. Je suis sur qu’il a pleins d’amis, il est intelligent et il a du charisme en plus de ça alors des filles il doit en avoir des milliers à ses pieds. J’enfile mes vêtements, à l’endroit cette fois. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Il sourit tendrement en me scrutant. C’est carrément flippant.

« Je te sers du thé ? »

« Volontiers, merci » Il me sourit grandement, de toutes ses dents, ses yeux scintillent. Alors oui sûrement que je délire mais je le trouve beau, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Ses boucles qui partent dans tous les sens, ses yeux aussi verts que l’espoir, il est sublime. Je crois que je m’en fous, que je tombe amoureux puis zut. Je ne peux pas m’en priver toute ma vie non plus. Il me tend une tasse que je prends avec précaution. Elle est brulante mais ça me fait du bien, faut dire qu’il fait pas très chaud dehors, pourtant on et qu’en octobre. Je crois qu’il prend la parole mais je n’écoute pas trop, je suis bien trop occupé à contempler la pluie qui s’abat sur le carreau. J’aime bien la vue qu’on a d’ici, c’est sympathique, ça donne sur le petit parc du campus, on peut voir les étudiants, courir avec leurs parapluies ou des sacs en plastique au dessus de leurs têtes. Je vois Jules bouger près de moi mais je n’y prête pas attention. On dirait des fourmis qui rapportent tous quelque chose à la fourmilière. Je me sens tellement puissant de là où je suis, rien ne peut m’atteindre, rien ni personne. Jules a déjà pas mal investi dans la déco, je ne sais pas s’il paye tout seul mais j’aime vraiment beaucoup ce nouveau canapé, j’ai remarqué qu’il a acheté une nouvelle lampe hier soir. Faudrait que je me trouve un boulot moi aussi, mes parents ne font pas m’assurer jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, Jules fait la vaisselle et un air de piano résonne dans toute la chambre. C’est Chopin ? Je demande hésitant. Il hoche la tête.

« Tu aimes ? » je fronce les sourcils. « La musique. » « Oui, j’adore la musique classique. Tu joues ? »

« Oui ! j’ai un récital la semaine prochaine. Tu viendras ? » Ça me touche, tout cet espoir dans sa voix. Comme si ma présence comptait réellement. Je souris tellement niaisement que même le pire des fous pourrait être inquiet de mon état.

On part ensemble à l’université. C’est pas très loin, on avait juste le campus à traverser. Et c’est étrange comme situation, si proches mais si loin à la fois. Nos épaules se touchent mais on n’échange pas, chacun avec son MP3 et ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. J’ai remis Chopin, ça m’apaise souvent. Je suis tellement éclectique quand on parle de musique. Je peux passer du Hard Rock métal à Mozart en passant par la POP ou le RNB. Ça a toujours fait rire mes parents. J’entends encore ma mère me demander : Thomas, il y a vingt minutes tu écoutais ACDC mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? On entre tous les deux dans le bâtiment en même temps, synchronisés comme deux automates. Puis on se sépare à la fin du couloir, lui vers la littérature et moi vers la philosophie. Et bien évidemment je suis en retard. Mon prof me regarde de travers et je vais me réfugier au fond de la salle, je n’ai pas quitté ma musique et j’ai seulement sorti la même feuille que la dernière fois, le verso est encore vierge et je compte bien passer mon heure à le noircir. J’ai besoin de poser toutes mes émotions, de les écrire pour les comprendre. De faire un tri, un peu comme un exercice de commentaire mais avec mes propres pensées. Faire du tri, des axes, des tiroirs. Alors j ‘écris, je ne lâche pas mon stylo de toute l’heure jusqu’à ce que Mathieu, qui est assis à l’autre bout de la salle m’interpelle.

« Y a une soirée Samedi soir, viens ! » Je le regarde hésitant et il renchérit en disant qu’il faut pas que je loupe ça que c’est la fête du siècle qu’il y aura pleins de beaux gosses et que même sa copine viendra. Je souris et finis par accepter. Puis, ça ne peut pas être si mal.

J’ai passé ma semaine collé à Jules et lui collé à moi. Sans se lâcher une seule fois. Je suis allé à son récital comme il me l’avait promis, et si je ferme les yeux je peux revoir ses doigts longs et aquilins se balader sur le clavier, faisant résonner dans la salle une mélodie à en faire entendre un sourd. Je revois cette foule, cette assemblée, unie d’un même silence, de leurs yeux ébahis, de leurs bouches bées. Je revois les spectateurs applaudir, je me revois me lever. Bravo Jules ! On a fait nos devoirs ensemble, on s’endormait ensemble sur le canapé tard le soir à force de parler et de regarder la télévision trop tard. On allait en cours tous les deux, pratiquement main dans la main en riant. On est Samedi soir maintenant, je me prépare pour la fête du siècle alors qu’il me raconte sa journée. Non mais Thomy, j’ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie ! Tu te rends pas compte, les partielles sont la semaine prochaine, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Mais moi aussi j’en suis sûr Jules. Bon j’y vais. Je l’embrasse instinctivement, furtivement, comme un couple le ferait. Ça vient tout seul, c’est impulsif et je ne m’en suis rendu compte qu’une fois sur le palier, quand je l’entends rire bêtement.


	13. Chapter 13

> "Plus une âme est ouverte à la divine espérance, plus elle trouve dans autrui de motifs d'amour." - Baudelaire.
> 
>  

 

 

J'ai dévalé les escaliers avec un sourire niais affiché sur mon visage. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais, c'est venu comme ça, d'un coup tout seul. C'était rapide, bref et incontrôlable. C'était un baiser éclair, ouais un baiser éclair. C'est beau les éclairs, ça transperce le ciel comme un baiser transperce le cœur. Quand Mathieu me voit arriver en bas presqu'en sautillant il me regarde comme si je venais d'ailleurs.

Les corps se confondent, tout le monde danse boit, fume. Quand on arrive, Mathieu et moi, je me sens complètement perdu. J'ai tellement peu l'habitude. Puis, de base, je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiances. J'ai toujours aimé rester au chaud avec une tasse de thé et mes bouquins. Alors c'est clair que c'est tout de suite différent : les joints qui tournent, tout le monde qui danse avec tout le monde. Ça me rappelle toutes ces soirées que j'ai pu passer avec Antoine, Antoine qui buvait, Antoine qui dansait. Je revois même tous les flashs colorés rivés sur lui, sa peau qui brille, son corps qui bouge. Lui qui se colle à tout le monde, surtout à moi. Lui qui embrasse mon cou et qui me caresse sous mon pull. J'ai beaucoup trop d'images en tête. Antoine est tellement partout que je décide de boire. Je repense à tous ces détails. Je le revois encore habillé de la même façon. Je danse même contre lui. Il est habillé tout de noir, ses boucles remontent dans sa nuque avec la transpiration et il se déhanche contre moi. Ses muscles proéminents se tendent dès que je l'effleure. Quand il m'embrasse c'est l'apothéose, une chute sans fin. Je tombe comme je suis toujours tombé pour lui. J'ai chaud, tout le monde hurle et crie, danse, saute, excepté lui. Antoine ne crie pas, il chuchote, il susurre ces mots à jamais enfouis au plus profond de moi. Ces paroles que j'ai rêvées des nuits entières, encore et encore. Cette cassette infinie, ce disque qui tourne en boucle. Cette musique tragique et folklorique, ce son qui résonne comme les cloches lors de la messe de Pâques. Les mêmes mots d'une mère aimante à son enfant. Je t'aime Thomas. Je ne suis qu'à moitié conscient, je perds le contrôle de mon corps comme j'ai perdu celui de ma vie. Je me ressers un verre, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce que je voie trop flou pour être capable de compter sur mes doigts. On propose quelque chose, on crie à mon oreille. C'est le joint, celui que tout le monde a tenu entre ses doigts, entre ses lèvres. Celui qui a fait des gens de cette boîte des automates, programmés pour danser. Celui qui, si je suis les autres et leur intelligence limitée, me rendra plus impuissant que jamais. Pourtant je n'hésite pas un instant et la drogue se retrouve entre mes lèvres. Elle me monte au cerveau alors que ma bouche recrache la fumée en un nuage qui, par ses atomes rend la foule un peu plus belle, un peu plus floue. Un peu plus évasée et compressée. Mais la beauté n'est qu'éphémère. Comme elle l'a toujours été. Baudelaire lui même le disait et tout le monde le dira. La beauté n'est que superflue quand le charme existe. Antoine n'a pas de charme ce soir, Antoine est beau. Antoine est là de nouveau. Il me tire vers la sortie. J'ai mal au crâne, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux juste danser encore, je veux que tu m'aimes, Antoine. Juste ça encore un peu, seulement cette nuit. Plusieurs fois déjà je lui ai promis de ne plus lui dire que je l'aimais, de le laisser en dehors de mes sentiments. J'avais alors inventé un mot pour la peine qu'il me causait. J'ai toujours aimé inventer des mots, des expressions propres à moi. C'était mon moyen de m'exprimer comme ca l'est toujours aujourd'hui. Je lui hurle de me lâcher et quand on se retrouve dehors, ses boucles s'envolent au vent et ses yeux gris me rappellent à quel point il m'a manqué pendant tout ce temps. J'ai mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Je voudrai juste le serrer dans mes bras mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis pétrifié. Il a l'air si en colère, tellement énervé que je n'ose pas. Je le redoute. Depuis toujours, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il transpire, il a chaud. Il pleure, mais Antoine, pourquoi tu pleures hein? Je ne sais pas quelle folie me bouffe ce soir, qu'est ce qui me pousse à agir comme un demeuré. L'amour peut être. L'espoir d'un amour réciproque.

 Aussitôt dehors, je titube, Antoine me tire par le bras.

 

«J'ai mal au ventre.» il me répond simplement que c'est normal que j'ai trop bu. Sa voix tremble et ses poings serrent très fort mes mains. Ses phalanges sont blanches et il ne me regarde pas. Pas une seule fois je le vois tourner la tête vers moi. Il fait nuit et les lampadaires m'aveuglent. Je commence à avoir peur, peur de la nuit, des gens qui rodent et je me colle à lui. Je serre fort mes mains autour de son bras.

 «Tu me protèges pas vrai hein?»

 «Oui. Je te protège.» Il a dit ça plus calmement, il m'a même souri et mon cœur a loupé plusieurs battements. On est rentrés a la maison. C'a été dur par ce qu'aucun taxi ne voulait de nous, j'étais trop bourré et j'ai vomi trois fois en tout. Je suis misérable et je me hais de me montrer comme ça devant lui. C'est déjà rare qu'il soit là pour moi, mais je me montre répugnant. Quand on rentre à la maison, je m'effondre complètement. Je lui dis qu'il me manque trop, que j'ai besoin de lui.

« Antoine tu me manques par pitié reste la, on s'en fout de Jules. On s'en fout, je l'ai embrassé je suis désolé c'est toi que j'aime pour toute la vie et à jamais.»

Je ne contrôle plus ce que je dis. Je parle comme un enfant. Alors je le sens me soulever et me coucher. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je dorme.

 

* 

 

> _« Thomas, arrête de crier s'il te plait. Un dernier verre? Juste un dernier je t'en prie tu vas être malade. Non non pas le joint. Rho mais oui c'est normal que tu me voies plus. Enlève moi ça la, oui c'est Ca passe le au suivant. Antoine? Je le connais pas moi. Viens, oui viens la. Arrête de crier Ca ne sert a rien. On va le trouver Antoine. Promis oui oui. Tiens la. Oui je te tiens, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, le taxi Thomas. T'es complètement déchiré. On va marcher, t'as envie de vomir? Oui viens la. C'est bon, tout va bien je suis avec toi. Oui c'est jure. Oui. Je te protège. Tu veux ma veste? T'as pas froid, non ça va? Sur hein? Moi Ca va. Oui allez viens. Voila, c'est bien on est a la maison. On s'en fout de Jules? Oui d'accord d'accord. Si tu veux allez viens on va dormir. Je vais te donner quelque chose avant va te laver les dents. Oui je reviens! Tiens la. Bois Ca. Quoi? T'arrives pas à mettre le dentifrice? Oui viens. Voila. Ah mais non je vais pas te le faire t'es grand hein. Voila, combien de temps? Bah je sais pas moi? Trois minutes. Oui oui. C'est le dentiste qui dit ca. Allez, au lit maintenant. Voila, tu veux une couette en plus? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Un calin? Oui allez un calin. T'es bien la? Oui oui promis je reste toute la nuit. Oui d'accord, on s'en fiche de Jules mon chéri. »_


	14. Lettre Numéro 6.

Élise,

Je t'écris depuis le lit de Thomas dans lequel il dort profondément, sa tête sur mon épaule. C'était une soirée difficile tu sais. J'ai dû interrompre la première lettre et quand je suis rentré, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé alors me voila. J'avais prévu de réviser, alors avec Thomas je l'aidais à se préparer pour sa soirée. Quand il est parti il m'a embrassé Élise. C'était chaste mais c'était vrai, je ne sais pas, c'avait l'air sincère. Puis je l'aime bien moi, je veux dire, je ressens quelque chose je pense bien. Il est parti on pouvait encore l'entendre sauter dans les escaliers. Adorable. J'ai donc ouvert mes bouquins et comme tu me connais c'était vite le bazar. J'ai pu avancer dans mes révisions et c'est important. A vingt trois heures ou je ne sait pas trop, Mathieu (je crois que c'est son nom) m'a appelé. Il a dit que Thomas avait besoin qu'on le récupère, je me suis dépêché. J'ai vite récupère ma veste et je suis parti. Oh Élise je m'attendais pas à ça tu sais, j'aurai du bien évidemment. Il était soule. Je l'ai aidé à rentrer, en bonne âme charitable. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas important. Un baiser chaste c'est rien dans une vie. C'est un grain de poussière compare à l’amour d'une vie. Antoine, ce mec je ne sais pas trop qui c'est juste que Thomas a prononcé son nom à peu près toute la soirée. Il l'a dit. Viens Antoine on s'en fiche de Jules. Et c'est vrai. On s'en fiche. Bonne nuit Élise, je t'aime.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

Parfois quand j’étais petit, mon père m’emmenait tout en haut de la colline. On s’y allongeait et on comptait les nuages, leur inventait des formes. Quand Ernest a eu l’âge (environ six ans) il a demandé à nous accompagner, demande qui ne se refusait pas. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cet après- midi là. Mon frère ne voulait plus lâcher la main de mon père, il sautillait, chantonnait multiples comptines qu’on pouvait lui apprendre à l’école. Il racontait ses histoires, le prénom de son amoureuse, qui si je me souviens bien se nommait Camille. Camille portait souvent des couettes, et une barrette rose, en forme de papillon dans les cheveux. Elle était vêtue très souvent d’une petite jupe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux à pois roses. Ernest était le plus heureux du monde ce jour-ci, nous avait-il dit. Nous nous sommes tous trois allongés dans l’herbe et avec mon père, nous avons commencé à inventer des formes aux nuages, comme à notre habitude. Je crois que je me souviendrai éternellement des paroles d’Ernest à ce moment la. Mais papa, où qu’elles sont les étoiles ? Nous avons ri car c’est vrai que cela nous semblait invraisemblable. Mon père a simplement répondu que c’est par ce qu’il faisait jour, qu’on ne pouvait pas les voir. Mon frère a alors insisté, mais ce n’est pas juste, on devrait avoir le droit d’avoir au moins une étoile, même pendant le jour. Je ne me souviens plus de la réponse exacte de mon père, si ce n’est qu’il a ri à nouveau. Ernest a juste boudé. Je crois que c’est la chose la plus rationnelle qu’il n’ait jamais dite. Mais ce qui me perturbe plus que tout, c’est que je me souviens de ses paroles mieux que n’importe quelles paroles du monde. Je pourrai réciter ce petit bout de phrase mieux que le Notre Père que j’avais appris au catéchisme. Quand j’y repense je me dis que j’ai tout ce qui faut ici, que je ne manque de rien. Que si on cherche un peu, pas loin, y a même la mer. Y a surement plus cette colline sur laquelle je passais des journées entières, avec ma guitare et mon crayon de papier. C’est tout ce qui me manque. L’isolement aussi, je veux dire ici, je ne peux pas sortir, m’asseoir sur un banc et commencer à jouer. On est épiés sans cesse. C’est d’ailleurs ce que je ressens là, tout de suite. Mon crâne me lance soudainement et je porte ma main à mon front. Je suis brulant. Je n’ai plus de forces même pas celle d’ouvrir les yeux. Chaque bruit que fait mon colocataire, celui de ses pas, de la vaisselle dans l’évier, je peux même l’entendre tourner les pages de son journal et ça fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Je ne me souviens de rien en ce qui concerne la veille, je n’ai aucun souvenir c’est affreux. Je pense que je suis resté une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans mon lit, à geindre et à me répéter les paroles poétiques de mon petit frère. Puis j’ai ouvert les yeux et Jules était sur le canapé, en train de taper sur son ordi. Je le regarde assez longtemps à le détailler, lui et ses boucles qui tombent sur ses épaules. Son débardeur qui le moule et ses longues jambes en tailleur.

 

 

« Salut. » je me suis levé pour aller m’asseoir à côté de lui. Il me tend un verre d’eau et un cachet d’aspirine qu’il a du préparer préalablement et je le bois. C’est gentil qu’il m’ait tout préparé. «Merci pour le médicament. »

Il ne répond rien alors je grimace. J’ai du faire une grosse bêtise pour qu’il soit comme ça. Puis quand j’y pense, je suis rentré tout seul ? C’est Liam qui m’a ramené ? Mais bon sang qui a bien pu le laisser conduire. « Jules, je suis rentré comment. »

« Antoine t’a ramené. » Il a dit froidement, calmement, sans sourciller. Bon. Très bien. Comme Jules ne m’a pas adressé la parole de la matinée, j’ai décidé de sortir. Je me rends compte que j’ai même pas vraiment pris le temps de tout visiter, de sortir pour mon propre plaisir. Paris, c’est une grande ville et j’ai énormément de chance de pouvoir y arriver.

Je suis allé au musée d’histoire naturelle. C’est sublime, super intéressant aussi. C’est fou qu’on ne pense jamais sortir, à découvrir des choses. Je n’ai jamais aimé sortir seul. Et les gens dans la rue sont bien trop souvent accompagnés, j’avais oublié à quel point c’est bon de n’avoir personne à devoir écouter. On peut faire ce que l’on veut, on peut hurler, chanter, danser si ça nous chante. On peut lire et être silencieux. Chaque élément, exposition, me laisse bouche bée. Chaque petite chose, le grand dinosaure à l’entrée ou encore les expositions latines au fond du musée m’ont littéralement transporté. J’en ai oublié tous mes soucis, mes ennuis. C’est seulement lorsque je tombe sur la constitution, que je me dis. Tiens, si j’allais écrire ? C’est quelque chose que je fais pour me libérer, c’est une chose que tout le monde fait tous les jours, même Jules le fait. C’est ce que j’appelle, une tâche à fonction multiple, écrire c’est hurler. C’est se délivrer, mais pas seulement, écrire, c’est lire. Écrire, c’est travailler, c’est réfléchir. C’est d’ailleurs comme ça qu’on a tous appris à écrire, à l’école, assis devant un bureau. Sans l’école, qu’est ce qu’on serait tous ? C’est une institution plus que blâmée par les jeunes en général mais c’est la clé de tout. Sans l’école, je n’aurai pas appris à écrire, à lire, les gens n’auront même pas la volonté d’aller visiter ce musée. Sans l’école, Barack Obama ne serait pas président des États-unis.

 

 

Les clés résonnent dans le pot en ferraille, ma veste atterrit sur le canapé alors que le bruit de la machine à café résonne dans le salon. Je suis seul, je n’ai pas de nouvelles de Jules depuis ce matin et je n’en cherche pas particulièrement. Je suis rentré puisqu’il pleuvait. La tasse me brule les doigts, c’est agréable. Je suis congelé. C’est limite s’il ne va pas pleuvoir dehors. Quand Jules rentre, je suis emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, une tasse de thé à la maison et une feuille et un stylo à la maison. J’écris depuis que je suis rentré, sans m’arrêter. J’ai envoyé un mail à Antoine pour le remercier, c’est la moindre des choses. Je lance un sourire bref à Jules.

« Qu’est ce que tu écris ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop, j’écris. »  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que t’écris ? Tu n’as pas chaud ? »

« Non je ne sais pas. Je meurs de froid, tu ne réalises pas qu’on est en hiver. »

Il rit un peu et vient s’asseoir près de moi. Il demande à lire, je ne pense pas que ce soit confidentiel alors je le laisse.

 

> J _e rêve souvent de choses impossibles. Je rêve de voler. Est-il possible de voler ? Pour un homme non. Les oiseaux sont beaux. L’albatros encore plus. De ses longues ailes blanches il survole la mer et les océans à sa guise, inconsciemment, pris d’une fierté immense et dont le narcissisme impérieux et inconscient réveillent en lui une ambition que lui seul peut tenir, de sa volonté d’acquérir et de voler toujours plus haut, plus loin. Il est fort, d’une puissance que même Gargantua n’avait pas, battant automatiquement de ses grandes ailes voluptueuses et sublimes. L’albatros est libre, rien ne le retient, ni amour, ni amitié. L’albatros est pur, il est blanc, vêtu d’un habit plumé et d’une assurance presque subliminale car lui même n’est pas conscient de la liberté qui le tient. Personne n’est conscient de son bonheur. L’albatros ne réfléchit pas, il vole, jusqu’à voir les étoiles, jusqu’à deviner une quelconque voie lactée au dessus des nuages. Les hommes se posent trop de question, quelle heure est- il ? Qu’est ce qu’on mange ? Est ce que je suis heureux ? L’albatros ne se pose pas ce genre de questions, il mange ce qui trouve et vit au jour le jour. L’oiseau blanc n’a aucunement besoin de se torturer l’esprit, qui par ailleurs est beaucoup trop occupé pour subir une torture pareille. L’albatros a l’esprit assez occupé, par sa destinée. Ce soir, l’oiseau va mourir. Il va se poser sur un rocher, sans que personne ne le remarque, sans que quiconque ne l’ai jamais remarqué et il va s’endormir. Il va laisser ses longues ailes blanches joncher sur le sol humide. Il va laisser la mer hurler, le vent souffler. Ce soir l’albatros s’éteint. Et l’espoir aussi._

 

 

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il me demande. « De qui ça parle ?» que je réalise ce que je viens d’écrire. Ça sort tout droit de ma tête, même si je ressens quand même. « C’est joli. T’es doué. »

« Erm, merci. » On a longtemps discuté de ce que j’avais écrit. Il me demande si j’ai déjà écrit avant, si j’écris des histoires, il dit que j’ai une belle plume et qu’il voudrait lire tout ce que j’écris à l’avenir. Je n’ai jamais été autant touché. J’aurai pu en pleurer, c’est le premier avis concret et réel qu’on me donne sur un écrit. Je crois que je tombe amoureux de lui, follement. Le pire, c’est que ça me plaît.

 

 

> ****
> 
> **Re: Merci**
> 
> **Bonsoir Thomas, en réponse à tes remerciements, je tiens à te dire que l’on ne s’est pas vus depuis deux mois. Je suis malheureusement navré de t’avouer que je ne t’ai pas récupéré hier soir. Je pensais que tu m’avais oublié, que tu étais passé à autre chose. Je vois donc que non. Écoute Thomas, nos différents sont finis maintenant. Nous avions seize ans et nous en avons dix neuf. Pour moi vingt. Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi, je suis désolé si tu n’arrives pas à m’oublier mais je ne eux rien y faire. Je vais changer d’adresse mail. J’ai changé de numéro de téléphone suite à tes messages vocaux plus qu’harcelants. J’espère que tu t’en rends compte. Je suis navré de tout le mal que j’ai pu te faire seulement, ce n’est pas à moi de gérer la peine que tu ressens aujourd’hui. J’assume le fait de t’avoir ruiné ta scolarité même si je m’en excuse. Nous n’étions que des enfants encore, Thomas. Aujourd’hui, nous sommes dans le monde des grands. Je te donne ci dessous le numéro d’un très bon psychologue. Prends soin de toi. Ne cherche plus à me joindre, merci. Bonne soirée à toi. Encore navré. - Antoine**


	16. (Fragment de) Lettre Numéro 7.

Je t’aime Élise. Bonne nuit. J’ai passé une excellente soirée, puisses-tu en passer d’aussi bonnes de là-haut.


	17. Chapter 17

> « C'est du chagrin et puis c'est tout. Un grand chagrin qui ne se dissout pas dans l'eau, ni dans l'air, un genre de composant solide qui résiste à tout. » -Delphine De Vigan

Je suis passé par plusieurs étapes et émotions après avoir lu ce mail. Je suis toujours sous le choc, j’en ai lancé l’impression. L’imprimante de la bibliothèque du campus ronronne, j’attrape le papier alors que la machine le vomit presque, je le glisse dans mon sac et file. Jules va m’entendre. Je marche, je rentre à la maison et m’arrête au tabac en route, puis je sors la grande enveloppe en papier kraft de mon sac et la regarde. D’après tout, de quel droit est-ce-que je fais ça ? Ce n’est qu’une histoire que j’ai retapée, je l’avais écrite l’an dernier. Je trouve que c’est une belle histoire. Bon, qui ne tente rien n’a rien. Je la glisse dans la boite aux lettres et d’un coup j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu mon bien le plus précieux. Ethan est concerné et je viens de penser que je n’ai pas changé son nom. Je préfèrerai que ça ne marche pas. De toute façon, je ne suis qu’un adolescent qui s’improvise écrivain par ce qu’il aime ça, qu’il sort d’un bac littéraire spécialité français.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté, retourné sur quelconque homme, ou femme. Les femmes sont belles, elles ne m’attirent simplement pas. Les hommes m’envoutent, leur charisme et leur charme me font fondre littéralement, j’ai envie de nicher ma tête au creux de leur cou, de les embrasser. J’aimerai être capable de m’avouer ce que je ressens pour Jules, de me dire que je l’aime bien, qu’il me plaît, que je me glisserai bien, nu dans son lit même pour une nuit.

À peine Jules est-il rentré que je l’agresse.

« Explique-moi ça de suite. » Je tiens le papier juste sous son visage. Il hausse les épaules mais je le déteste pour tellement de choses, je me suis humilié, rabaissé, devant lui. Et lui qui ne veut rien me dire m’agace tellement. Si c’est Mathieu qui m’a ramené il peut me le dire, non ? Je le suis, dans le studio, jusque dans la salle de bains dans laquelle il change de t shirt. Et quand ses cheveux tombent en boucles lourdes dans sa nuque, j’aimerai qu’il soit à moi. Je le désire tellement en cet instant précis que j’en fais tomber mon mail. Il se retourne et sourit. Son torse est trempé, recouvert d’un bouquet de tulipes, et d’un petit papillon au dessus. Je crois que je reste figé puis qu’il rit un peu. Il est tellement lunatique et déconcertant, j’aimerais tellement le connaître, pouvoir sentir ses doigts dans ma chute de reins, ses lèvres dans mon cou, la chaleur de son sexe en moi. J’aimerai qu’il me prenne violemment contre le mur de cette salle de bains. J’ai attrapé chaud. Il reste normal et se moque par ce que j’ai un problème dans mon pantalon. Je suis tellement frustré. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je verrouille, me tourne vers le miroir, examine mon corps que déteste et caresse mon sexe dur entre mes doigts. Je m’autorises à gémir tout doucement lorsque je jouis.

Je n’ai pas lâché l’affaire. Je l’ai suivi, après m’être rhabillé, je lui ai dit, explique moi maintenant. Je lui ai annoncé que c’était l’heure d’assumer et il a dit, d’une toute petite voix. C’est moi.  
C’est lui qui m’a ramené, qui m’a couché, qui m’a raccompagné, qui m’a aidé, qui m’a nettoyé, je me sens très, trop vulnérable. Je me sens comme un objet dont la fierté et le peu de narcissisme se serait fondu dans l’impérialité de la pudeur. Je suis devenu un corps maigre, trempé de vomi, que l’on berce, que l’on couche dans son lit lorsqu’il sent un peu trop le whisky. Je suis émotif, très, trop. Je baisse les yeux, je tremble, je voudrais hurler, dire quelque chose. Crier que Jules tu me plais, mais je ne dis rien. Je tremble, je suis prostré. J’aurai aimé être capable d’appeler ma mère, de m’excuser auprès d’Antoine. J’ai fait ma valise dans la soirée et dans le silence. Je pars chez ma mère, un temps. Jules n’a pas eu son mot à dire. Il m’agace. Pourtant, j’aurai du le remercier, lui sourire, lui faire un repas et lui faire l’amour de toute ma force, de tout le désir qui m’enivre quand je pense à son parfum.

Ma mère est ravie de me voir, elle demande des nouvelles, comment ça se passe, si j’ai une petite amie. Je lui dis que non, qu’il faut qu’elle se fasse à l’idée que j’aime les hommes. Et ça oui, j’aime les hommes. Les hommes sont beaux, mais Jules encore plus. Jules m’attire et ça me fait un peu peur tout de même. Je suis vraiment de très très mauvaise humeur, même avec mon frère. Il pleure et je ne m’en veux même pas. Qu’est ce que je vais bien répondre à Antoine moi maintenant ? Rien. Je ne peux rien répondre à ça c’est clair, j’ai juste à me taire. Je souffle, j’ai envie de m’arracher les cheveux. Je suis dans un état de colère tel que je pourrai dévaster ma chambre alors je sors, vaut mieux pour tout le monde de toute façon. Puis ce Jules est vraiment trop con, trop bizarre, trop lunatique. Je suis sur qu’il est bipolaire ce con, avec un peu de chance il est dépressif. Ironie. Je bute dans les cailloux, les rochers, shoote dans la pluie. Je suis tellement agacé alors que je devrais le remercier, j’aurai du même peut-être lui voler un baiser. Mais quelles conneries. Si je m’écoute, je rentre, je lui explose la gueule, et je lui fais l’amour. Oh ça oui, des milliers de fois, je tirerai ses cheveux par ce qu’ils m’obsèdent, j’embrasserai tout son corps. Je déraille complètement. Alors comme je m’agace, je rentre, m’excuse au près de ma mère, que je suis con parfois. Je m’en veux pour rien, c’est complètement débile. Je m’enferme dans ma chambre d’adolescents, retrouve les murs tapissés de toutes sortes de textes, des poèmes, des chansons écrites. Je retrouve ma guitare et mon journal. Je retrouve tout ça et je décide de lire, de faire un point, de me faire rire un peu. Mais dès la première page, je ne trouve rien de drôle, juste de l’obsession, un culte voué à un mec dont je suis littéralement tombé amoureux. Et ouais, ça me fait trop étrange, je me rends compte à quel point j’ai pu être malheureux, je réalise que ma mère n’est toujours au courant de rien, qu’elle continue de faire sa vaisselles en bas alors que Ernest regarde un dessin-animé. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de me souvenir de la douleur, je me souviens de mon état, de mes larmes, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce que je ressentais. Et tant mieux d’ailleurs.

On dîne tous les trois, mon père est parti. Personne ne sait où, ma mère a l’air triste et Ernest refuse de manger. Moi aussi. Je vois dans le comportement de ma mère qu’elle est particulièrement énervée et qu’elle va se lever de table dans trois, deux, un, maintenant. Elle me foudroie du regard, je dois m’occuper de mon frère. Je souffle, je me lève après qu’elle soit montée et je sais qu’Ernest panique. J’embrasse ses cheveux, débarrasse alors qu’il regarde ses dessins-animés. Il a l’ai tellement passionné, il me fait rire doucement. Cet enfant est plus qu’apaisant, un peu excité sur les bords, il a beaucoup d’énergie mais quand on est que tous les deux, il est aussi sage qu’une image. Ce n’est qu’en regardant le ciel, un verre à la main, le torchon dans l’autre que je vois les étoiles. Elles sont belles, mais je sais qu’on les verrait trois fois mieux de la colline, elles doivent être sublimes. Je regarde l’heure, il est vingt deux heures, je dis à Ernest d’aller mettre des chaussures et une veste par ce qu’il fait froid et il me regarde avec des gros yeux, l’air de dire que je suis fou.

« Allez dépêche-toi. »

« Mais où qu’on va ? » Je le corrige, même s’il est adorable. Où va-t-on ou Où est-ce qu’on va ? Il répète, fier de lui puis je finis par lui dire que c’est une surprise. Je ne l’empêche même pas de courir dans les escaliers lorsqu’il les monte quatre à quatre, qu’il redescend en riant. Je mets un doigt sur la bouche comme pour lui dire se faire moins de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller quelqu’un. « Pourquoi qu’on met le doigt sur les lèvres ? C’est une mission secrète ? C’est que c’est une grosse mission pour le plus fort agent si c’est dans la nuit. » Adorable. Vraiment. Je ris un peu et le porte, lève les yeux vers lui alors que je le stabilise sur mes épaules. Ta mission c’est de garder tes yeux tout fermés. Il tend un pouce juste devant mes yeux. J’alterne entre marche et course par ce que j’ai peur que les étoiles s’en aillent, j’ai peur d’arriver là- bas au retard, je suis terrifié à l’idée de n’y trouver qu’un ciel noir. Alors je monte la petite colline au pas de course. Le ciel est noir, oh ça oui, il l’est. Des centaines, milliers, millions même, d’étoiles brillent là-haut. C’est exactement pareil que lorsque j’étais enfant, les mêmes constellations inventées, la même lune aveuglante. Aussitôt je saisis la cheville de mon petit frère. Je suis ému. Le ciel me manquait.

«Mission accomplie.» Je le pose et on compte à trois, à rebours. Ses paupières s’ouvrent très délicatement et sa bouche s’ouvre en un petit wouah. Il frotte ses bras, il fait frais, c’est vrai. On s’allonge comme jadis et il pose sa tête sur mon torse. On compte les étoiles, invente des constellations, on redessine la lune avec nos doigts. Il me chante quelques comptines apprises à l’école, je lui chante quelques airs de chansons et ça semble lui seoir parfaitement. Il se frotte les yeux, m’assure qu’il n’est pas fatigué, peut- être au cas où le doute viendrait s’installer dans ma tête. J’ai lu une fois il me semble chez un auteur français que la nostalgie avait deux sens en japonais. La nostalgie triste que l’on nommait nostalgic et la nostalgie heureuse natsukachii. Ce terme me plaît affreusement, c’est étonnant d’y penser maintenant au milieu des étoiles, je crois que je ressens la nostalgie heureuse. Et c’est mieux ainsi.

Ernest a fini par s’endormir dans mes bras, il fallait prévoir. Je me lève et le porte jusqu’à la maison dans laquelle mon père s’est endormi sur le canapé. Il est tard, presque minuit, je laisserai Ernest dormir demain matin, je n’aurai qu’à dire qu’il est malade. Je m’allonge près de mon frère. Les lueurs des étoiles m’ont tellement ébloui que je peux encore les voir. Peut-être est- ce signe d’espoir.

J’ai dit aux parents qu’Ernest était malade et ils y ont cru, en même temps quoi de plus simple que de mentir sur un mal de ventre ? Ernest a dormi toute la matinée, il dort encore comme un bébé lorsque je prépare le déjeuner. Les parents sont déjà partis au travail. Je viens à peine de finir de servir dans les assiettes que mon frère descend, les yeux explosés de fatigue, son doudou à la main et son pouce dans la bouche. Je m’apprêtais à le chercher justement. Je le porte jusqu’au canapé et on mange tous les deux. Il ne dit rien de spécial, finit son assiette et s’allonge, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je me suis occupé de lui une bonne partie de l’après-midi et ce soir il est plus fatigué du tout. Il sautille partout, il veut faire comme hier soir. Je me dis que c’était sûrement une mauvaise idée, que son sommeil est déréglé maintenant mais bon. Je laisse ma mère le coucher. Le lendemain, je repartirai à Paris.

 


	18. Chapter 18

> « Nous faisions l'amour sur le canapé, la musique jouait fort et sa bouche était fraîche. Elle s'effondrait et fatigue et je baissais le volume du disque qui passait alors, elle dormait et j'écoutais à la file des chansons tristes et lentes. » -Olivier Adam

J’ai pris l’avion cette fois, pour changer un peu. J’ai déjà assez donné dans les trains, les cars. Les gens ne se tiennent jamais tranquilles et c’est agaçant. J’ai besoin de calme, de silence. Tout est silencieux, les gens dorment, lisent, travaillent sur leur ordinateur et le peur d’enfants s’exclament de la hauteur que nous avons déjà atteint. J’ai sorti le carnet que je me suis offert il y a quelques jours. J’avais passé des heures et des heures à le chercher, à trouver le bon, celui qui m’appellerait, celui qui vaudrait le coup de comporter mes maux. J’ai pris énormément de temps pour le choisir, pour ne pas regretter, et je sais que ce n’est qu’un carnet mais c’est important, d’écrire dans quelque chose beau. Les maux ont besoin d’un espace fleuri et gai, sinon ça perd tout son sens. Donc j’ai acheté un cahier fleuri, avec des roses partout, un cahier bien pas fille du tout. Même Mathieu m’a demandé si c’était pas un journal secret de fille, j’avoue que je suis toujours vexé. Fin c’est vrai quoi, il est très joli mon carnet, c’est pas par ce que y a des fleurs dessus que ça fait pédé. C’est un énorme préjugé. J’ouvre le carnet à la deuxième page, la première étant déjà remplie. J’ai envie de dessiner, je ne suis pas un super dessinateur, pourtant ça me fait du bien, et je ne possède qu’un crayon de papier non taillé. Ça risque d’être pratique, tiens. Je secoue la tête, d’exaspération peut-être et commence à tracer des traits, des formes, des courbes. Je m’aide un peu de quelques œuvres que j’ai pu trouver dans les musées, j’essaie de reproduire les techniques, la pose des ombres Finalement, je dessine, ou je gribouille plutôt, le mot serait plus approprié, un homme. Il est beau, je trouve, même si je ne suis pas un grand artiste. Il est allongé, le dos courbé, les jambes repliées de sorte à ce qu’on voit que le haut de son corps. Je lui dessine des cheveux longs, des yeux verts. Même si c’est en gris, les yeux sont verts. C’est comme ça. Plus je crayonne, plus les ombres s’assombrissent, les muscles se dessinent, quelques tatouages. Je crois que je dessine par automatisme, je n’y fais plus trop attention. J’ai oublié tout ce qui était autour de moi, je me concentre sur mon gribouillage raté sans vraiment réaliser ce qu’il signifie. La peau prend ses couleurs importantes, les cheveux deviennent ondulés, le nez et les lèvres prennent forme. Je crois que je dessine un bel homme, même si le dessin est laid, l’homme est beau. Je pense, j’espère. En tous cas, je le vois beau, l’homme. Je dessine le drap, il monte jusque sa cuisse, l’ombre vient se rabattre sur le lit. L’homme est souple, beau, grand, musclé. L’homme est tout ce que j’aime. Plus je finis mon dessin plus je reprends conscience d’où je suis. L’avion va bientôt atterrir en plus. Je range mon crayon, attache ma ceinture le temps de l’atterrissage, regarde le paysage s’agrandir, les bâtiments revenir à leur tailles normales. Puis l’avion est posé, les gens se dépêchent de sortir comme s’il allait exploser. Je ne suis pas pressé, je me lève et enfile mon manteau, récupère mon sac à dos et mon dessin toujours posé entre la tablette et le siège. J’ai du replier mon support le temps que l’engin se pose, précautions de sécurité. Ce n’est qu’en sortant que je réalise, j’ai dessiné Jules.

La nuit est glaciale. L'avion vient d'atterrir et je n'ai à peine posé un pied à terre que je meurs de froid. A chaque fois que j'ouvre les lèvres pour respirer, un nuage de buée s'échappe et ça me fait rire. L'automne est rude cette année et le nombre de taxis déjà pris à l'aéroport est vraiment innombrable. Je sens que je vais devoir rentrer à pieds mais j'ai carrément pas envie de me taper un kilomètre à pieds par une nuit pareille dans tout Paris. Espérons juste que Jules ne dort pas et qu'il va répondre à mon appel. C'est rare que je demande de l'aide mais je n'ai vraiment pas la volonté, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires, beaucoup de bagages, beaucoup de tristesse et de fatigue à transporter. Ça fait lourd. Je ne fais même pas attention à la longue et grande silhouette qui arrive et attrape mes valises. Je garde le reste des bagages. Je m'assieds dans la voiture et ça me fait beaucoup trop étrange d'être la, avec lui, alors que j'ai passé mon weekend à le blâmer. Je passe pour un hypocrite et je déteste ça, je mériterais deux claques. Voire quatre. Je ne lui parle pas de tout le trajet même si je sens son regard insistant sur moi, c'est un peu effrayant, stressant. Je suis pris dans un tourbillon d'angoisse et d'appréhension dans lequel se noie l'infime plaisir que, malgré ma colère et ma haine adressée à mon moi-même, mon corps émané pour lui. C'est terrifiant, de me rendre compte à quel point je m'empêche de ressentir, à quel point j'en ai peur, je me frustre seul. C'est carrément flippant en fait. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur entre réaliser le mal que je me donne pour rester stoïque, et entre comprendre que merde, j'en ressens des choses, et pas qu'un peu.

Malgré ma conscience bavarde, je n'ose ouvrir la bouche, je crois que j'ai honte. D'être en colère, de le désirer, le dessiner, j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une secte qui lui vouerai un culte particulier. Et j'ai sans doute l'impression. J'ai l'impression de l'aimer. J'ai l'impression d'en valoir la peine. J'ai l'impression. Et au final, ce ne sont que des autorisations a des pensées interdites. Je ne sais absolument quoi faire ou comment agir, réagir. C'est vrai quoi je ne sais pas moi ce que ça fait les papillons dans le ventre, les frissons, les baisers, les touchés, les nuits fauves et le grand amour. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie quand on me parle de passion, d'amour heureux ou d'amour triste, quand je lis dans les livres dans lesquels je noie mon chagrin que l'amour ça peut rendre vivant comme ça peut broyer l'estomac. Je ne sais rien de tout ça. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai jamais eu droit à la personne que j'aime, moi.

Le silence me pèse. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'aimerai entendre du bruit. Beaucoup. Une cacophonie si ça lui donne envie. Pour une fois, le bruit de la ville me manque et le son des assiettes que ma mère claque sur le bois massif de notre grande table me rend presque nostalgique. Le reste du trajet se déroule dans un mot, à mon grand regret. Ma jambe bougeant frénétiquement. C'est sa main qui me stoppe, je me fige. Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à un contact direct et si doux à la fois, son pouce créant des cercles imaginaires sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. C'est si tendre mais hésitant à la fois, je n'ose pas un mot, un regard ou pire un sourire. Ce serait si irrespectueux, de sourire comme ça, après tout le mal que j'ai pu faire. Pas qu'à lui, au monde entier. C'est comme si j'étais absorbé, comme si j'avais complètement quitte mon corps. Mon esprit divague et mon âme valse entre regrets et désirs changeant sans cesse de partenaire pour perturber son public. Je ne suis que spectateur de mes propres pensées, elles mènent la danse et pour une fois ça me convient parfaitement. On arrive beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. L'appréhension de le regarder et ma honte dansent un rock endiablé que même le silence ne pourrait arrêter.

Il y a cette tension dans l'ascenseur qi me gêne et me fais rougir à tous bouts de champ. Nos bras se collent et si on tend chacun son petit doigt, on pourrait se prendre la main. L'appréhension vient de céder son tour à la grande, l'immense timidité qui brûle mes joues. Il me sourit, comme si la situation était normale. Comme si l'avoir laissé comme ça, pantelant, dans l'entrée du mini-salon était anodin. Tout s'arrête, on est sûrement arrivés. Je le laisse m'ouvrir la porte, il est galant. Je ris un peu. J'essaie de récupérer ma valise par ce que, bon, je suis quand même capable de gérer mes affaires. Mais il refuse, il a ce sourire en coin et ce regard aguicheur que j'admets adorer. Je le laisse encore une fois, ouvrir la porte d'entrée, puis je me retourne. Nos nez se collent et la timidité me bouffe toute entier, elle me rend rouge, transpirant. Puis elle appelle le désir lorsque je remarque à quel point nous sommes proches. Trop peut-être. Puis c'est injuste, cette façon qu'ont les sentiments de me prendre au piège. Je voulais juste récupérer mon sac et me voilà à la fois dans la situation la plus gênante et désirée. Je pose doucement mes doigts sur l'anse de mon sac. Il m'embrasse.

Je n'ai jamais vu un retournement de situation pareil. J'ai jamais embrassé de cette manière. On laisse tous deux tomber les bagages. Et je fais de même, toute ma culpabilité et tristesse s'envolent dans ce baiser. C'est une vraie claque, ça me prend aux tripes et ca me brûle en même temps. Je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux, les détache, ils doivent être en bataille maintenant. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux, je crois que j'ai peur de voir la réalité, dans quoi est- ce qu'on se lance. Et c'est vrai, ça me terrifie. J'ai peur de voir qu'il tient à moi autant que j'ai besoin de l'embrasser. J'ai peur de voir, d'être sur que ses mains sont vraiment dans le bas de mon dos. Mais je m'y autorise enfin, il est magnifique, les yeux ouverts lui aussi. Il s'accroche à moi, ses mains dans mon dos et ses lèvres contre les miennes, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux défaits, emmêlés. Il est sublime. Je me sépare doucement par ce que malheureusement nous sommes de très humains, et on a besoin de respirer. Je le regarde, haletant. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front et je ris légèrement en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Il est juste magnifique, c'est insensé d'être aussi beau. Je frissonne des que ses mains gelées se posent sur ma peau brûlante de désir. Je me laisse porter jusqu'au lit. Je me sens si fragile et si vulnérable comme Ca, dans ses bras. Il est grand, rassurant et je me sens si petit a cet instant. Ma tête part en arrière des que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec mon cou. Ses dents mordillent la peau sûrement violette à présent alors que je plante automatiquement mes doigts dans sa nuque. J'ai vraiment cette impression d'être un automate, je fais tout sans réfléchir, par instinct : automatiquement. Comme si j'étais né pour l'embrasser, comme si mes doigts étaient faits pour coller à sa peau, comme si mes yeux dès la naissance, bleus, existaient pour ne voir que lui et s'ancrer dans son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, toute ma peine a été absorbée par le désir puis si j'ai tout compris, il m'a déjà vu nu. Il n'est en aucuns cas question de pudeur. Plus maintenant. Pas ici. Pas avec lui. Je lui retire ses vêtements à une vitesse qui m'étonnerait si je n'étais pas rendu à un état tel. Je me cambre a chaque mouvement qu'il effectue, je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Vraiment. Je ferme les yeux des que nous ne formons plus qu'un. C'est exquis, un vrai dieu vivant. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir fermer les yeux sur certaines choses, certains principes. Pourtant il a le contrôle total sur moi et tout mon corps. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir cette place un jour. Il fait clairement ce qu'il veut de moi, je m'offre à lui tout entier et je n'ai aucunement l'impression d'être un objet. Mes gémissements s'intensifient et je crois que c'est à ce moment la que je suis tombé amoureux : nos regards se croisent, émeraude contre cobalt, nos lèvres entrouvertes se frôlent, ses cheveux si longs qu'ils tombent sur mon front et mon corps tremblant de l'amour.

 


	19. Lettre Numéro 8.

Élise,  
Je t'écris depuis le lit de Thomas. Tu sais, celui du bas, celui dans lequel je t'ai écrit ma dernière lettre. C'est des conneries tout ça, je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter de t'écrire et je le savais déjà. Bien avant que je décide d'arrêter. Mais tu vois, c'est comme une drogue puisque je suis la. Il est quatre heures du matin et Thomas dort doucement dans mes bras. Il est adorable. Il plisse les yeux et fronce son nez et ses sourcils de temps en temps. Quelques fois il enroule une petite mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. Adorable. On a passé une de ces nuits, Élise. Comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. C'était magique. Je me suis senti tellement aimé. Élise, je crois qu'on peut construire quelque chose. Que ça peut être bien. Je sais pas si je l'aime ou pas mais je pense qu'en ton honneur, je vais vivre.


	20. Chapter 20

 

> « Car c’était son combat à lui, marcher droit, le long des quais. Simplement. Marcher droit le long des quais. » -Veronique Olmi.

« Thomas! Tu m'écoutes? »

Je hoche la tête même si techniquement j'ai complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Mon geste automatique, plus pour témoigner de ma présence qu'autre chose. Je suis incapable d'écouter ce qu'il dit puis quand Mathieu raconte un truc, c'est souvent cent fois la même chose. Je lui souris lorsqu'il claque ses doigts juste sous mes yeux comme pour me dire que eh Louis, reviens avec moi. Mais j'en suis incapable, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente accaparent toute mon attention et la tasse de thé que la serveuse pose devant fume, ce n'est qu'en me perdant dans mes pensées de nouveau que je remarque le minuscule papier qu'elle glisse entre la soucoupe et ma cuillère. C'est pas le premier numéro de téléphone de ma vie qui finira à la poubelle, sans me vanter bien évidemment. Je glisse le bout de post-It avec l'addition et m'autorise enfin à regarder Mathieu.

«Non, pardonne-moi. Tu disais?»

«Roh mais t'es grave! Bon tant pis, raconte-moi plutôt ce qui te met dans cet état-là. Il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour que tu sois si tourmenté. »

Comment je pourrai lui raconter une telle chose? C'est privé, si confidentiel. C'est comme un secret enfoui, un murmure, comme si ses soupirs signifiaient quelque chose, comme une confidence interdite. Je suis beaucoup trop pudique et peureux peut être, pour raconter cela. Je sens le feu me monter aux joues et finalement, sans vraiment écouter, je lui demande de continuer son histoire. Je ne sais pas si ma mémoire compte changer de disque des souvenirs un jour mais pour l'instant, ils restent ancrés dans ma tête, rejouant le film de la nuit dernière juste sous mes yeux. Ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle haletant résonnent encore dans mes oreilles tel un bruit sourd, un cri d'adieu, une valse interdite, une promesse sans fin et un spectacle étoilé, illuminé.

C'est comme si mes souvenirs s'emmêlaient, dansaient, fanfaronnaient dans une joie impalpable et indicible. Comme si hier soir, en me touchant, il avait laissé des marques indélébiles sur mon corps que même la puissance et la violence d'un coeur fêlé ne pourrait laver. Il m'a transformé en boîte à musique, je suis seulement fermé à clés quand quelqu'un m'ouvrira, perçant mes secrets à jour, je serai obligé de chanter. Pour l'instant je me contente de sourire et de faire tourner l'engrenage de ma mémoire à n'en plus finir.

Ses yeux.

Ses lèvres.

Sa peau.

Ses mains.

Encore, encore sans s'arrêter.

 

Comme une musique, une chanson, un refrain, les morceaux de lui dégringolent dans mon esprit comme une pluie torrentielle. Ses mains jouent de la harpe sur les parties les plus érogènes de mes cordes sensibles, de mon corps en offrande pour lui. Sa bouche me couvre de baisers crépitant, dons de frissons et gémissements tandis que sa peau se moule parfaitement dans la mienne.

J'en ai complètement oublié Mathieu et sa superbe histoire mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si jules obsède mes pensées? Je n'ai même pas su lui décrocher un mot ce matin au petit déjeuner, dans la cuisine. Chaque geste était troublant, hésitant et je ne savais absolument pas comment éclater la bulle de pudeur qui m'avait englobé.

« Thomas, si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je vais y aller. »

« Oui, pardonne-moi, à plus tard.» je le laisse s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte du café alors que la serveuse vient récupérer l'addition et le billet de vingt posé dans la coupelle. Ce n'est qu'en sortant à mon tour que je remarque la pancarte scotchée de part et d'autres de la porte en verre. Je cherche du travail après tout, mon père ne va pas me payer mon loyer indéfiniment et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune réponse de la part de la maison d'édition. Puis je n'en aurai sûrement jamais, c'est vrai quoi, de quel droit un étudiant en fac de psychologie comme moi se permet d'envoyer son vieux roman retapé a une maison d'édition? Puis ce boulot me sera bien utile ; comme ma mère dit toujours "vivre de sa passion c'est bien, avait une roue de secours c'est mieux." C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me dirige vers le comptoir. Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire moi à cette femme derrière le bar? Avec ses cheveux lâchés, lisses. Elle est d'une élégance sans nom. Les mains longues, fines, les doigts vernis et aquilins, elle tient dans ses mains jeunes la tasse de café. Elle a le don d'être gracieuse et délicate sans ne rien faire de particulier. Elle glisse le sachet de sucre entre l'anse du récipient et sa soucoupe avant de poser le tout, très délicatement, comme un objet précieux, sur le plateau noir et luisant. Puis elle lève les  yeux vers moi et c'est comme un électrochoc. Son regard gris presque argenté me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle a le sourire qu'une mère porte à son enfant, ses yeux bienveillants qui me filent des frissons. Elle est si gentille, si belle. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais son regard en dit long : cette femme est une des plus gentilles que je connaisse. Ses joues se creusent alors qu'elle montre ses dents lorsqu'elle m'offre un sourire radieux. Elle se dépêche d'attacher ses cheveux en boule difforme, blonde et irrégulière au dessus de son crâne et pose ses mains à plat sur le comptoir de marbre.

 

« Je peux vous aider? »

« C'est pour l'emploi. » il y a mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Il y a des manières, des manières plus polies, plus correctes et surtout plus professionnelles pour parler à une femme comme elle. Il a des mots pour parler aux jolies femmes, avec des sourires radieux et un visage d'ange. Il y a des convenances et je me suis complètement foiré.

« Oui bien sur, il me faudrait votre curriculum vitae et un horaire pour un éventuel rendez-vous. » je lui communique fièrement mes coordonnées et lui propose un horaire qui semble lui convenir. Demain, seize heures trente. C'est noté. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, un au revoir gentil et poli avant de ressortir et de m'allumer une cigarette. Ca s'avère être une bonne journée.

J'ai profité de ma bonne humeur pour aller m'asseoir sur un de ces bancs aux jardins du Luxembourg. Ceux sur lesquels on s'assied, on observe le monde, on se fait petits et invisibles et on espionne, on guette, attente d'un regard ou d'un sourire compatissant. On attend toujours un signe d'affection, un geste tendre d'une personne. Inconnue ou non. L'être humain a besoin de se sentir remarqué, apprécié. Et j'ai décidé d'être un être humain normal, pour l'instant. J'ai décidé d'attendre moi aussi qu'une vieille dame me sourie, qu'un homme me dise bonjour, j'attends que quelqu'un me remarque et fasse attention à moi. Pour une fois je m'accorde la puissance d'un égoïsme que j'ai toujours eu peur d'éprouver, je m'accorde ce sentiment de manque, d'attente. Je m'autorise à penser à moi et pour une fois ça fait du bien. C'est pas comme si la jeune femme sur la pelouse un peu plus loin m'avait vraiment remarqué mais moi je la regarde, je l'observe, comme un passant du jardin du Luxembourg.

 

Je me demande si les grandes personnes, les gens importants, eux aussi s'asseyent sur un banc au milieu du jardin du Luxembourg et s'interrogeaient sur le sens de leur vie et de leur avenir. Je me demande si Victor Hugo s'asseyait le long des quais, juste entre Notre Dame et le musée du Louvre, s'il vagabondait de la Tour Eiffel aux champs Elysées, s'il glanait après les marchés, si lui restait, assis sur le rebord de la seine, des minutes, des heures, une journée entière même. Je me demande si lui aussi avait du temps à perdre, si lui aussi passait des journées à glander, juste se balader, sourire aux jolies femmes. Je me demande tellement de choses, je me demande trop de choses, mais malheureusement je n'aurai jamais la totalité des réponses. L'homme ne sait rien, il est si bête au fond. Même Einstein ne savait la totalité des choses, et pourtant il y a tant de personnes qui sont orgueilleuses. Je me demande si Victor Hugo était humble, si les auteurs français comme De Vigan, Olmi, Adam eux aussi manquent d'inspiration de temps en temps. Je ne cesse de me demander, de me comparer. Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi et finalement, je sors une feuille blanche et un stylo de mon sac avant de m'affaisser dans le banc. Et j'écris, j'écris les questions innombrables, les réponses introuvables, j'écris ce que je me demande, attendant simplement le soleil couchant.

Routine habituelle, les clés résonnent et j'entends de l'entrée la machine à café se mettre en route. Sac balancé, chaussures mal rangées, il faudrait qu'on y mette de l'ordre un jour dans cet appartement. Je souris timidement, pudiquement peut-être à l'homme de mes nuits et de mes pensées. Vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon blanc, il est sublime. Je fais subir à mon sac de classe le même sort qu'au sien, jeté derrière la porte d'entrée. Ma veste vole jusque sur le canapé et je m'avance dans la cuisine. Je vois qu'il a déjà commencé à ranger un peu, on finira tout ça demain, quand il n'y aura pas cours.

« Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? il fait à peine dix degrés dehors. » je prends la tasse de café brulante qu'il me tend entre mes doigts congelés. Je devrais m'acheter des gants.

«Oui, certainement, mais nous sommes dedans. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux comme journée, je pense, trouver un travail était vraiment ce que j'attendais le plus.

« Oui, excellente. J'ai trouvé un boulot au bistrot en bas de la rue, et j'ai glandé. Et toi ? » il hausse les épaules et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je pose ma main sur son bras et le regarde, attendant une explication. Ce mec est beaucoup trop mystérieux, il me fait frissonner avec son regard vert colère et ses cheveux noirs espoir. Je n'ose même pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas et finalement, je pose mes lèvres contre sa joue. Son bras vient se loger au creux de mes reins et c'est rassurant. Je ne connais rien de lui, Idem de mon côté, et pourtant.. je ne sais même pas dans quoi on se lance, c'est peut-être trop tôt, trop précipité mais après tout pourquoi pas se lancer ? s'il peut me rendre heureux, je dois me lancer, je le sens. Je lui souris et ses dents viennent mordiller ses lèvres, de gêne peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a forcément quelque chose à m'offrir. Et pour ma part, j'ai une réserve d'amour aussi grande que l'océan, violente que les tempêtes et douce que les nuages à donner, j'espère juste que c'est suffisant.

 

> «Et si c'était ça le bonheur, pas même un rêve, pas même une promesse, juste l'instant.» - Delphine de Vigan
> 
>  

Le monde tremble, Paris est vide, la nuit gronde. Seul le corps de Jules émane quelque chose de rassurant. Sa tête lourde posée dans mon cou, sa main baladeuse sur mon sternum et ses doigts chatouilleurs, il pourrait s'endormir, plonger dans le plus profond des sommeils, oublier sa tristesse apparente, fracassante. Mais il ne le fait pas, les yeux ouverts, son souffle chaud, sa peau électrique, ses lèvres tressaillantes, il pense. Je le sais, ca se voit, c'est flagrant. Et il est beau, indescriptible, insaisissable. L'orage gronde, le tonnerre cogne. Il soupire encore, peut-être en a-t-il assez? Sûrement, je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons rien, nous ne connaissons rien, ni la lueur de l'aurore, ni les senteurs de l'orient, ni les couleurs des aurores boréales, ni la neige de l'Alaska. Rien du tout, ni nos peurs du soirs, nos cauchemars éveillés et pourtant Ca me plait, ce mystère. Ne rien savoir sur l'autre et l'apprécier, l'aimer peut être. J'aime ça, me rendre compte qu'on a pas besoin de son passé pour être aimé, qu'on a juste a se regarder dans les yeux et à sourire, qu'on a juste a se touche, se prendre dans les bras le soir, faire l'amour toute la nuit. J'aime à penser qu'on peut s'aimer n'importe comment, juste comme ça, en désordre, simplement. Et si l'amour c'est écouter l'orage, s'embrasser au clair de lune emmitouflé dans les draps en écoutant Einaudi toute la nuit, une chose est sûre, c'est que je l'aime.

Toute cette simplicité, ces regards rassurants, tout ce qu'on échange, c'est si léger, pas de dispute, ni de tristesse, rien de tout ca, juste lui et moi, un air de piano dans la nuit.

« Tu jouerai une fois pour moi? » J'ai vu une fois son petit clavier électronique rangé  
entre ses pantalons dans le placard et suppose qu'il n'a juste pas pu emporter son piano.

« Oui bien sur mais je ne joue pas aussi bien que ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que tu joues parfaitement bien. » Je le regarde, il me sourit, prend ma main et je viens instinctivement caresser son ventre. La nuit est en colère, Dieu balance des éclairs et des seaux d'eau. Nuit noire, froide, violente, miroir de mes cauchemars. Les branches d'arbre cognent contre la fenêtre de notre chambre et la pluie dégouline.

« C'est beau la pluie. » Il a raison, c'est beau la pluie. Ça envoûte, ça tombe, ça s'écrase, ça cogne parfois ça caresse d'autres. C'est magnifique, ce temps mais je pense que si on énumérait toutes les choses belles du moment on en aurait pour toute la nuit, puis lui aussi il est beau. Allongé, comme ca dans mes bras, on dirait un enfant apeuré. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et sa peau pâle moule ses côtés à la perfection. Ses mains sont froides et ses jambes sont longues, seul ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat vert que j'aime tant. La tristesse doit l'avoir dévoré tout entier.

L'air froid fouette mon visage lorsque j'ouvre la baie vitrée de notre chambre et je respire. Jules s'est endormi, contre moi. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière et tel un enfant, il a plongé dans l'immensité du sommeil, ses mains à plat sur mon torse imberbe, sa joue contre mon sternum, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Je me suis levé et maintenant je suis la, sur le balcon contemplant le jardin du Luxembourg, mon quartier du cinquième arrondissement, fumant ma cigarette. Paris est une ville rassurante mais tellement angoissante à la fois. Tellement de monde qu'on y est jamais seul, mais tellement oppressés. Les grands bâtiments s'élèvent comme pour nous effrayer, nous dire qu'ici, c'est eux les rois. Les taxis s'énervent, crient à la ville de se taire, ce sont eux l'orchestre même des rues. Il faut absolument que Ernest voie ça, il adorerait, toutes ces lumières, les voitures, les grandes tours et le grand parc. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il trouvait ca super cool que j'ai mon appartement, je m'en souviendrai toujours, de son ton presque envieux et jaloux. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pourrait venir quand il veut. Et ça me ferait encore plus plaisir maintenant que je connais mieux Jules, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, je crois. Le seul point négatif est l'absence d'étoiles, l'absence d'espoir qu'émane cette ville, et je sais qu'Ernest le remarquerait directement. Il me dirait que c'est pas pareil, tous ces immeubles, ces lumières superficielles. Et il aurait raison, l'espoir faut que ce soit vrai, profond, l'espoir c'est pas une station essence qui clignote quand y a de l'électricité, l'espoir ca dure.

La ville commence a dormir, à somnoler plutôt. Les taxis s'apaisent un peu, les lumières commencent à se tamiser et bientôt, ma cigarette est la seule lueur de mon entourage, de ma rue du moins. Jules dort toujours, Einaudi nous joue quelque chose de sublime dont je ne connais le nom et je suis heureux. Fumer au son du piano, c'est relaxant, apaisant. Je m'endors presque. On a bien mérité cette sérénité j'ai l'impression, nous deux, on a mérité le bonheur. Je jette ma cigarette par dessus le balcon et rentre en fermant la porte. Il occupe désormais toute la place dans le maigre lit du bas et le réveiller me ferait mal au cœur, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il dorme beaucoup. Il faut vraiment qu'on achète un lit double. Je me couche sur le matelas du haut, le piano m'endort rapidement.

La lumière passe à travers le drap blanc, l'odeur du bacon se répand dans notre petit appartement et la voix de Jules chantant par dessus Coldplay me tire doucement de mon sommeil. Je rabats le draps à l'autre bout du lit et à travers les barreaux du lit superposé l'espionne, je guette la maison. L'ordinateur est posé sur la table basse et je suis sur que je peux y lire le nom d'une boutique de sommiers. Le jogging de Jules lui tombe sur les hanches, ses cheveux ondulent dans sa nuque et il fait une omelette au bacon. Merveilleux, un réveil presque parfait. Je me lève, en essayant de ne louper aucun barreau de la petite échelle et sur la pointe des pieds je me rends dans la cuisine en encerclant sa taille. C'est ca le bonheur, Coldplay, un lit double, une omelette au bacon et Jules.

C'est un weekend qu'on attendait tous les deux très impatiemment, je commence déjà à m'endormir devant le film qu'il a lancé.

«Toi tu t'es couché trop tard.» je grogne. Il est ni mon père ni ma mère je me couche quand je veux mais d'un côté, le fait qu'il s'inquiète me touche et me rassure.

« Oui peut être et quand je suis revenu un géant occupait le lit.» je m'allonge plus confortablement et ses mains viennent se poser sur mes mollets, confortablement posés sur ses genoux. Je lui lance un sourire immense, un qui dit que je suis bien là maintenant, un qui dit que je crois en nous deux et que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Puis on se regarde longuement, intensément, sans rien dire, on se comprend en un regard. Faut partir d'ici faut se casser, faut aller là où on peut respirer, où on peut échapper au passé.

« Et si on allait à la mer ? »


	21. Chapter 21

> « Bientôt j’atteins le sommet des falaises, elles s’échancrent et se brisent sur des kilomètres. Je ne vois rien et le vent me colle en arrière, me saoule et me brûle les yeux. Je m’avance jusqu’au bord extrême, je pourrais fermer les yeux et tenter de deviner où s’arrête la terre, faire ce pas de plus qui me clouerait au sable, démembré, déchiqueté, fracassé, des dizaines de mètres en contrebas. » -Olivier Adam.

La mer, c’est là qu’on devait aller. On le savait, ou du moins, on aurait dû. C’était ça, la clef du bonheur, du répit. Ses doigts frôlent les miens alors que le vent fouette mon visage. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, je n’ai jamais trouvé une personne aussi belle. Son regard se perd dans l’océan, se fondant dans le clair de l’horizon, la terreur du tonnerre. Son nez, parfaitement dessiné, sculpté sur le fond gris-bleu du ciel, ses lèvres sèches, à cause du vent sûrement. Sa silhouette parfaitement découpée sur l’horizon, déjà plein de nuage, de colère. La douceur de nos mains m’apporte quelque chose de rassurant, d’indicible, d’insaisissable. Tout me semble disparaître, se fondre, se diluer. Comme s’il ressortait d’un tableau d’aquarelle, il est là, ses cheveux au vent, sa main se fondant presque dans la mienne, nos bagues tintant au rythme du vent. J’aurai dû le savoir, que c’était là. La mer est grande, aussi immense que nos colères secrètes, ses peines destructrices et c’est comme si le vent, en un souffle, en une brise légère pouvait tout emporter avec lui, loin, là bas au sommet des falaises. Je peux entendre d’ici les airs d’Einaudi écoutés au creux de la nuit, silencieuse, profonde. Je peux retrouver ses mains, ses lèvres, ses paroles chuchotées, nos peaux. Les vagues s’échouent contre nos orteils qui s’enfoncent dans le sable. J’entends encore les voix fluettes de mon petit frère, les cris à la maison, les pleurs dans ma famille. La voix d’Antoine frôle mes tympans, les caresserait presque. Puis plus rien. Juste le vent, ses hululements, ses cris et sa colère, l’orage au loin, nous, petits au pied de la falaise. Alors ça y est ? Ils sont partis ? Et les cris et les peines, et les bruits incessants ? Ils sont en haut de la falaise, le vent les a portés et ils vont rejoindre la mer, la colère. Ils vont le faire et nous aussi.

Il avait reculé, là, un peu plus loin derrière moi. Si j’avais pu, je lui aurais dit. Reste près de moi, reste là, ne me lâche pas. Mais la tempête m’avait déjà beaucoup trop emporté, j’étais déjà loin, le regard rivé sur les éclairs, les pieds nus sur le sable mouillé, mon t-shirt me collant au ventre et mon gilet s’envolant dans mon dos à cause du vent. Je l’entendais d’une voix lointaine qui criait, hurlait presque. Un cri à s’en ouvrir non seulement la gueule mais aussi le gosier. Pourtant, la tempête était toujours plus puissante, plus tenace. Viens, faut rentrer, qu’il disait. Mais je n’ai pas bougé et c’est comme ça que je me retrouve sur la plage, toujours. Encore dans le sable trempé, lui, assis à quelques mètres derrière moi. Trois tout au plus, comme s’il voulait être loin mais proche a la fois. Alors voilà. Nous voilà devant la mer qui se rendort, devant l’écume qui perd son blanc, devant les vagues qui caressent le sable maintenant. Nous voilà. Assis devant les vagues, à les contempler, les cheveux trempés, les habits trempés, trempés tout entiers. Démunis de tout devant une telle immensité. Après la tempête, avant le calme. Nous voilà. Au creux de cet entre deux, dans le temps où tout est décalé, où le ciel gronde encore, mais les vagues se font douces comme de la soie. Le temps où le sable est trempé mais l’air sec à nouveau. Le temps où il est loin, mais proche à la fois.

« Je te l’avais dit. » Une phrase qui se répète depuis toujours, un sermon immortel. Quelque chose qui finira pas, comme une chanson enfantine qui ne se termine jamais. Je le sais bien, qu’il me l’avait dit. Que c’était dangereux, que maintenant on est tout trempés, que maintenant... Je le sais. Mais pourtant on est là. Et c’est ce que je réponds. On est là.

La chambre d’hôtel n’est pas géniale, mais on a fait avec ce qu’on avait. On a un lit et une salle de bain et même si lui, il a pas l’air habitué, à moi, ça me convient très bien. On a pris notre douche chacun notre douche chacun notre tour. On a mangé les sandwichs que Jules avait préparés juste avant qu’on prenne la voiture. Juste avant de venir me chercher à mon entretien d’embauche. Puis on est ressortis. On savait pas trop où on allait, là comme ça, dans une ville qu’on ne connaît pas. Alors on a juste longé le port, en fredonnant de vieilles chansons, des airs inoubliables, des légendes de la grande chanson. On a ri, on a bu, puis on s’est assis là. On s’en foutait pas mal de ce qu’ils pensaient tous là, ces gens avec leurs regards de travers, sûrement à se dire mais qu’est ce qu’ils foutent là eux ? on s’en foutait pas mal de sentir l’alcool couler dans notre gorge, de rire aux éclats, de tomber quand on trébuchait. Ouais, on s’est assis là, on a regardé la marée depuis notre banc sur les quais du port. Le banc, il était pas bien neuf avec son bois écorcé, sec, et dur. Pleins d’échardes, j’en suis sûr. Puis, on a été au tabac de nuit le plus proche, je l’ai regardé qui disait : deux Marlboro s’il vous plait. Ah non pas des light. Je l’ai regardé qui payait et j’ai pensé qu’il en avait, vachement, de l’assurance pour lui tout seul. On est sortis sans remercier le vieux monsieur derrière son comptoir, il m’a tendu un paquet et on a fumé comme ça jusqu’à notre banc. C’était une bonne soirée, le banc, les cigarettes et les chansons. On a eu un peu de pluie vers minuit alors on est rentrés, on s’est séchés et on a fait l’amour. Toute la nuit. Je crois qu’au final, ce qui nous importe, c’est d’être aimés, au moins un petit peu. Même s’il fait semblant, même si c’est peut-être pas pour l’éternité, on s’aime. Moi je l’aime.

Après notre nuit, on est parti. On a repris la route et on a longé les lignes d’arbres qui se forment lorsqu’on atteint une vitesse de 130. On pouvait pas rester bien longtemps de toute façon, mais on s’était bien amusés, on avait pris du temps pour nous. Dans la voiture, sa main froide vient trouver la mienne sur le levier de vitesse et ses lèvres vagabondent dans mon cou pendant que je conduis. La voix cristalline de Lana Del Rey résonne dans sa voiture alors qu’il chantonne par dessus, absolument magnifique. On roule, sans s’arrêter, passant par les péages, puis par la nationale, faisant quelques détours par des châteaux alentours. On prend des photos quand on s’arrête pour boire un café mais la Normandie, c’est pas à cinq heures de route non plus alors il y a bien un moment ou on est arrivés. Y a bien un moment où tout s’arrête. Alors voilà.

« Je t’aime,Thomas. »

Puis quand tout s’arrête, tout repart.


	22. Chapter 22

> « Comme les différents hasards qui nous mettent en présence de certaines personnes ne coïncident pas avec le temps où nous les aimons, mais, le dépassant, peuvent se produire avant qu’il commence et se répéter après qu’il a fini, les premières apparitions que fait dans notre vie à un être destiné plus tard à nous plaire, prennent rétrospectivement à nos yeux, une valeur d’avertissement, de présage. »
>     
>     
>     -Marcel Proust.
>     

Peut-être qu’au final, ça n’a aucune importance. De savoir ce que l’un et l’autre ressentent peut-être même qu’on pourrait ne jamais s’en préoccuper, juste s’embrasser, vivre comme ça. On pourrait s’en foutre complètement. Et tout envoyer valser, on devrait en avoir rien à foutre de la vie, rien à foutre de tout, rien à foutre de rien.

Mais pas aujourd’hui, aujourd’hui je n’en ai pas rien à foutre de tout. Encore moins quand le bras chaud et lourd de Jules me retient prisonnier au lit. Encore moins alors qu’il me serre fort contre lui. Encore moins alors que je suis en train de lire le courrier que j’ai ramassé ce matin après avoir pris un thé. Tous nos bagages sont encore dans le coffre de la voiture et quand j’ai voulu redescendre pour aller les chercher, Jules m’a attiré contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille. Bouge plus, dors. Qu’il m’a dit, juste sous mon oreille. Puis j’ai abandonné par ce que je me sens incroyablement bien. Alors, ouais, ce matin je m’en fous pas de tout surtout que je tien l’enveloppe de la maison d’éditions entre mes doigts. Jules embrasse ma nuque, il me câline tout tendrement et j’adore ça. Mais mes doigts commencent à trembler alors que je déchire l’enveloppe de papier kraft qui glisse comme du satin. Aussi précieux que de la soie. Puis Jules grogne, ronronne, m’empoigne très fort contre lui et ça me rend joyeux.

« Hm...chaton..dormir.. » Chaton. C’est très niais mais je suis amoureux alors je ne dis rien. Puis finalement, l’enveloppe, je l’ouvre. Je sors le papier qui me semble doux comme du velours. Encore plus que le souffle de Jules dans mon cou. Je lis en diagonale, d’abord. J’ai un peu peur de voir la réalité en face, d’être blessé, honteux. J’ai peur de recevoir une claque énorme. Alors je les lis, à mi-voix. Par ce que j’ai besoin que Jules m’entende mais que je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je lis.

«Bonjour... Manuscrit... D’accord... Édition... Mail... Bien à vous... Merci. »

« Chaton qu’est ce que tu racontes ? » Je ne l’écoute pas, je relis avec tous les mots, toutes les phrases, lignes par lignes, les sourcils froncés pour mieux me concentrer. Mais je ne peux retenir le cri d’exclamation qui sort de mes lèvres, c’était inévitable. « Chut... Dors maintenant. » Il me fait sourire, il me rend heureux, même s’il grogne, même si je suis complètement emprisonné. Je l’ai contre moi, dans mon dos et je cale la lettre de réponse sous mon oreiller. Pour plus tard. Je l’écoute, je me recouche et je plonge vite dans le sommeil.

Puis même s’il est onze heures trente, même si le soleil rayonne, même si j’ai du fermer les volets en revenant de la boulangerie, même si on aurait du se lever et aller en cours, même si on est rentrés trop tard hier soir, aujourd’hui on s’en fout. On s’en fout de tout, on s’en fout de rien. (Puis même dans son sommeil, ses lèvres sont toujours plus douces alors je m’en fous encore plus.)

« NON MAIS C’EST CARRÉMENT GÉNIAL ! »

« Chut, ne hurle pas. » Je crois qu’il ne savait même pas que j’écrivais, de manière récurrente je veux dire. Puis, ça fait peu de temps qu’on est.. ; qu’on est... je ne sais pas. Ensemble ? Non. Ça fait peu de temps qu’on est tout court, et ça me convient très bien. N’empêche qu’on s’est réveillés vers quatorze heures mais là n’est pas la question. J’ai repris la feuille et je lui ai montré, j’étais fier, j’étais content et il a eu du mal à comprendre alors je lui ai dit. Voilà, j’ai écrit un bouquin et je vais me faire éditer. Puis je sais pas, il m’a roulé dessus, m’a embrassé de partout. Puis je me demande, lui, ce qui pourrait le rendre vraiment heureux, un truc dément, un truc bandant, un truc qui redonne la foi, quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner les larmes aux yeux. Alors j’ai demandé, dis Jules, toi, c’est quoi ton rêve à toi. Il a murmuré dans mon oreille, tout bas, pour que je ne puisse entendre. Il a dit, sa voix étouffée par quelques tremblements, il a dit. J’aimerais qu’elle soit là. Je l’ai regardé, il avait l’air triste. Il l’était. Puis juste après il a dit. Un peu plus fièrement, beaucoup plus puissamment, de sa grande voix sortie de nulle part. Il a dit, j’aimerais être pianiste. Et j’aimerais jouer pour elle, encore.

Je pense que les gens heureux ne savent pas écouter. Du moins, ils ne peuvent pas, peut-être qu’ils ne savent pas entendre ? Ils ne savent pas écouter la musique de la même manière que les gens tristes, ils ne savent pas s’asseoir et écouter Jules jouer du piano, ils ne savent pas en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Les gens heureux ne savent pas ? Tout le monde est malheureux. Les gens heureux ne savent juste pas qu’ils le sont. Et c’est drôle de se dire que le jeune homme qui se lève tous les matins à sept heures pour aller à l’université, pour passer des heures et des heures dans le métro, peut-être le bus, voir des gens qu’il n’aime pas, pense qu’il est heureux. C’est drôle, les gens ne connaissent même pas le vrai bonheur. Je ne savais pas d’être malheureux avant de le connaître à mon tour.

Les gens ne savent pas, seuls nous, le savons. Peut-être que je m’y attendais juste pas, peut-être que je ne le méritais pas. Mais je suis heureux, avec le vrai bonheur, même si je sais bien que ça ne durera pas, que je vais replonger, que rien n’est éternel. Je sais qu’il faudrait se concentrer sur les choses positives, vivre l’instant présent mais j’en suis incapable. Faudrait faire abstraction de l’après, essayer de saisir toutes les belles choses du vrai bonheur tant qu’elles sont là. Par ce qu’elles filent vite.

Je pense que les gens heureux ne savent pas écrire. Je pense qu’ils ne savent pas utiliser les bons mots, les mettre dans les bonnes phrases, les faire chanter. Ils ne savent pas les dire. Mais tout est trop contradictoire, mes pensées se mélangent alors que le tonnerre gronde, qu’un frisson de peur me parcourt l’échine. Tout se mélange, tout se brouille, tout devient blizzard. Alors je recommence, je reclasse mes pensées une par une, je les range et recommence, je bois une gorgée de thé et soupire lourdement, et je recommence.

Je suis persuadé que tout le monde est malheureux de toute façon, que tout le monde a des mots à dire, à écrire, pour les placer dans des belles phrases pleins de sens, que tout le monde a une belle musique à nous faire écouter, un air de piano à nous jouer tard dans la nuit. Que tout le monde sait. Je suis persuadé de ne pas être seul.

La pluie s’écrase sourdement sur le béton, ruisselle sur le carreau, les voitures vrombissent là dehors alors que les gens courent, parapluie à la main, ils créent des embouteillages à l’entrée des métros, devant les bus. Les voitures roulent près du trottoir, je vois les gestes de quelques personnes mécontentes d’avoir été éclaboussées. Je vois la colère qui se fait ressentir, je vois la pluie s’écrasant sur le SDF du trottoir d’en face.  
Je me prends toute la culpabilité à la gueule, d’un seul coup. Je suis persuadé de ne pas être seul.

Comment ai-je pu ? Pris dans les mailles de l’égoïsme, de l’égocentrisme, je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je crois que je m’en suis rendu compte avec Jules, en voyant la tristesse dans son regard, ses mains tremblantes, presque tout le temps. C’est le genre de personne ni heureux ni malheureux, qui ne sait juste plus comment vivre ni pourquoi. Il est de ces jeunes hommes qui se lèvent tous les matins à sept heures pour aller en cours, qui rentre chez lui pas trop tard mais un peu quand même. Il est de ces personnes avec de l’argent plein les poches, tellement qu’il ne sait plus quoi en faire, qu’il n’a plus d’envies, de buts. Il est de ces personnes que je pensais heureuses, il est de ces personnes que j’ai toujours rêvé d’être.

Il est. Alors peut-être qu’il essaye juste d’être. Je n’en sais rien.

Il existe un moment de notre vie où l’on se sent inférieur au monde qui nous entoure, où l’on semble avoir fait les mauvais choix. Où l’on a envie de mourir, de se laisser emporter par le malheur. Une période où l’on fait tout de travers, où l’on a peur de gâcher sa vie. On a tous une période difficile comme ça, c’est inévitable. Et je n’aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre ce genre de choses une deuxième fois.

Je n’aurai jamais cru être confronté à cette réalité aussi facilement ni aussi rapidement. J’aurai voulu pouvoir croire encore un instant que je le méritais autant que les autres, j’aurai voulu me laisser envahir par le bonheur, la niaiserie et l’amour un peu plus longtemps. J’aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à entendre son nom, ni jamais devoir y repenser. Peut-être que tout cela était qu’un rêve, comme un nuage, une douce averse. Comme si j’avais réussi à traverser l’orage mais qu’il m’avait rattrapé, peut-être qu’il m’a couru après. Comme une douche froide, un retour trop brusque à la réalité, comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

Comme un saut dans le passé, la peur ça choppe à la gorge, ça tétanise. Tout en même temps, la colère, la tristesse, la haine et la peur. La peur. Peur de quoi ? De retomber. De pas se relever, de revenir aux mêmes sentiments, de redevenir triste. Peur de revivre.

Ce message a été comme le retour de la tempête, comme si toutes mes plaies se rouvraient, comme si mes cicatrices revenaient, comme si je pouvais les sentir comme avant. Ce matin, je prends ma douche sans oser me regarder dans le miroir, j’ignore Jules. Ce matin, je revis la douleur, et je la revivrai longtemps. Ce matin, j’ai les larmes aux yeux, il fait quinze degrés ce matin et j’ai mis un pull.

Il fait chaud.  
Mais j’ai couvert mes bras.

Comme un raz de marée, un tsunami, la peur a tout emporté. Elle a pris ma fierté et mon envie de continuer. Elle a volé mon amour propre et ma confiance en moi.  
Comme une catastrophe sismique, la tristesse a tout englouti, elle a tout fait tomber, chaque pilier, chaque ressenti. Elle m’a tout pris.

Nous sommes comme la lune et le soleil, nous n’avons plus rien en commun lui et moi.  
Je suis la lune, il est mon soleil. Sans lui, je ne brillerai pas. Je n’ai jamais brillé.


	23. Chapter 23

> « Il avait écrit les mots seulement pour elle, pour qu’elle les lise et qu’elle entende le bruit de sa voix, et maintenant, les mots pouvaient retourner vers l’endroit d’où ils étaient venus, comme cela, vite, en lumière et en fumée, dans l’air, et devenir invisibles. Peut-être que quelqu’un de l’autre côté de la mer verrait la petite fumée et la flamme qui brillait come un miroir, et il comprendrait. » - JMG Le Clézio.
    
    
            **De : Antoine
    À : Thomas
    Objet : Manque manque manque.**
          

**Tu me manques. La vodka. J’en ai bu. Trois verres. Tu me manques quand même, plus que n’importe qui, n’importe quand. Tu me manques quand je me regarde dans le miroir et que je me dis que tu n’es plus là pour me regarder, m’admirer et sourire comme un idiot dès que je te souris. Tu me manques quand je me dis que tu étais sûrement la seule personne capable de m’apprécier pour ce que j’étais, même si j’étais un vrai con. Tu me manques quand je me rends compte que je t’ai toujours détesté toi et tes habits bizarres, ton comportement bizarre et tes amis bizarres, toi, tes bonnes notes, ta bonne conscience, toi qui pleure, toi le faible, toi. Toi tout ce que je déteste, tout ce qui m’insupporte, ton homosexualité bidon, les profs qui t ‘aiment, les parents toujours là pour toi, derrière toi. Toi l’élève brillant, le mec parfait. Toi que personne n’aime, toi que je déteste, tu me manques.**
    
    
            **Ton amour me manque.
    Plus personne ne m’aime.
    Tu le faisais.
    Merci.**
          

Il pleut. Il pleut énormément ces temps-ci. Il pleut sur Paris, sur les voitures, sur les vélos, sur les toits et les sans-abris. La misère pleut, il pleut la misère. Peu m’importe aujourd’hui. Jules est au salon alors que je me lève du lit King size que l’on s’est offerts, c’est tellement plus confortable qu’un lit superposé. Même s’il prend la moitié de la chambre universitaire que l’on se partage, on est bien. Notre lit, une petite table en face, notre minuscule cuisine juste en face, et une petite salle de bains adjacente. Rien n’a changé, juste l’atmosphère.

Il est beau, Jules. Je ne cesse de le dire mais il l’est, c’est un fait, une vérité. Nos lèvres se scellent un instant alors qu’il ferme sa chemise, mais pas jusqu’en haut, il laisse deux boutons ouverts et claque ses lèvres douces sur mon front avant d’aller faire le thé.

« Tu as répondu à la maison d’éditions ? »

je secoue la tête, je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre, ni ce que je suis censé répondre. D’accord, très bien, ils veulent m’éditer mais qu’est ce que je devrais leur dire maintenant? Bonjour, d’accord, merci?je ne pense pas non. De toutes manières les mots, la politesse, je n’ai jamais su les manier, les trouver, comment dire bonjour, comment dire qu’on va mal, comment dire qu’on s’inquiète ? Comment dire qu’on a peur ? Dire qu’on est désolés ? Jules s’en va. Il a cours plus tôt ce matin. Je commence à dis heures, j’ai rendez-vous à midi au restaurant, pour mon premier jour de travail ; Jules est parti, la porte vient de se fermer et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’un jour cette porte se fermera pour toujours. Qu’il s’en ira, se lassera de moi.

Il y a ceux qui aiment et ceux qui veulent de l’amour, ceux qui en ont besoin, c’est vital, sans ça, ils meurent. Ceux qui s’accrochent et ceux qui, d’un claquement de doigt peuvent tout détruire. Antoine a toujours été le destructeur. Il faut qu’il cesse de l’être.

Je vais arrêter de m’accrocher, arrêter d’aimer, arrêter de m’inquiéter pour des gens qui ne veulent que de l’amour, arrêter de penser que j’en vaux la peine, pour ne pas avoir mal. Puisque je suis toujours celui qui aime, celui qui souffre.  
Alors pardon d’avance à ceux à qui je vais faire du mal (Jules) pardon d’avance à ceux que j’aime (Jules). Pardon par ce que c’est fini.

Je fais ma première journée de travail aujourd’hui et quand j’arrive devant le restaurant, la pancarte « ouverte » habituelle est accrochée à la porte et ma patronne se tient debout, derrière le comptoir à ranger les bouteilles de vin à leur place, seuls quelques gens sont présents, certains prennent un café, d’autres leur petit déjeuner, mais le seul qui attire mon attention est ce grand homme, un peu courbé, grand manteau noir, bière devant lui. Il est onze heures trente et je sors à peine des cours. Ce monsieur boit une bière, et il m’intrigue.

« Bonjour madame ! »

« Je t’en prie, appelle moi Sarah. Thomas, j’ai l’impression d’avoir soixante ans. » Je ris légèrement et hoche la tête avant d’aller enfiler ma tenue de service. Je reviens vers elle, le monsieur n’a pas bougé, son dos est courbé, la seule différence par rapport à toute à l’heure c’est qu’il a relevé le col de son manteau.

« C’est qui cet homme ? » je demande à vois basse, près de Sarah, pour qu’elle m’entende clairement.

« Je ne sais pas, il vient tous les matins à la même heure et il commande une bière, puis ensuite un café, et pour finir, il demande toujours un plat du jour. »

« Et là ? »

« Là, il attend qu’on lui amène son café, je te laisse le faire. » Je ne peux pas refuser, même s’il m’effraie, même si j’ai l’impression qu’il est l’allégorie même du désespoir et de l’angoisse, je m’approche de lui, la tasse de café dans les mains et la lui pose devant lui, près de son journal et récupère la bière. Je m’attends à un merci, à quelque chose mais rien, juste cet homme vêtu de peur et de noir. Je repars vers le comptoir et finis mon service, je me suis occupé de l’homme, je lui ai apporté son plat, son vin, son dessert. Je m’en préoccupais beaucoup trop, je voulais savoir. Je n’en ai plus jamais entendu parler. Je me rappelle que Sarah m’avait dit avant mon service, avec ce large sourire sur les lèvres : n’oublie pas de sourire.

Comme si le sourire était une forme de bonjour, comme si, pour être polis, on devait se forcer à paraître heureux, et c’est le cas, les clients râlent sinon. Alors je souris. Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? Sourire poli. Non pas encore. Sourire désolé. Désirez vous la carte des vins ? Oui, volontiers. Sourire satisfait.

Mais de tous les sourires que j’ai vu ce midi, entre celui de Sarah, celui d’une jeune femme, aucun ne me semblait vrai. Seul l’homme, m’avait l’air sincère, et il ne souriait pas.

« À demain midi, Thomas. »

« À demain midi, Madame. » Je l’entends râler une dernière fois que je dois l’appeler Sarah, pas Madame, avant de sortir. Il fait froid dehors et les gens me sourient. Dans la rue, on n’a pas besoin d’être poli avec tout le monde, j’ai l’impression, tous ces gens qui tirent une tête de six pieds de long, ça me déprime complètement. Je m’allume une cigarette et reste là à contempler le ciel qui s’assombrit, il risque de pleuvoir dans l’après-midi. Mes pensées se perdent vers mes décisions, mes sentiments, je me demande si je dois vraiment le faire, j’ai juste PEUR. PEUR. PEUR d’avoir mal. J’ai PEUR de souffrir, PEUR de retomber. J’ai PEUR. Alors je le ferai, même si je ne l’embrasserai plus, même si je ne le câlinerai plus, même si pour une fois, on ne fera pas l’amour ce soir sous les couvertures. Mais j’ai PEUR, encore PEUR, de faire mal, d’être lâche. PEUR d’être tout ce que je déteste. PEUR de lui donner raison.

Il se met à pleuvoir, la pluie tombe par petites gouttes, s’abat sur ma cigarette et je me dépêche de la finir avant de la jeter. Je rentre et l’atmosphère de notre chambre m’enveloppe, m’englobe, je me sens chez moi, pour de vrai. Sauf que je dois lui dire. Jules est déjà là et j’ai l’impression de revivre la deuxième fois où l’on s’est parlés, lui allongé sur le tapis, un bouquin à la main avec son surligneur et son téléphone envoyant du Chopin dans toute la pièce. Il tend son bras vers moi sans lever le regard et mes doigts roulent dans la paume de sa main, le contact m’électrise. C’est fini.

Comme si j’avais tout brisé, chaque part de nous, l’atmosphère de notre chambre étudiante, son sourire, son livre refermé par terre, la bouteille de vodka posé sur le petit comptoir de notre cuisine, il l’a vidée. Comme si mes mots avaient laissé le néant derrière eux, comme si je venais de tout détruire. Je lui ai dit, j’ai retiré ma main de la sienne et je lui ai dit, on arrête. On arrête quoi ? , il a dit. Nous.

Alors son sourire s’est éteint, ses bras sont retombés le long de son corps, son visage s’est durci. J’ai vu le vide dans ses yeux et il a hoché la tête, comme s’il comprenait. Il m’a détaillé, de haut en bas, il a reniflé, s’est éclairci la voix. Il a regardé notre lit, longuement, tristement. On a plus qu’à le revendre, il a dit.

Je l’ai laissé partir, comme ces mercredis soir où il part juste pour une heure ou deux. Le claquement de porte me fait sursauter et je sais déjà qu’il ne rentrera pas cette nuit. On ne s’est rien promis, on ne se tenait pas la main et on faisait l’amour, on se jetait des regards tendres, des je t’aime dits dans le vent. Mais on n’était pas ensemble, alors je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Du moins c’est ce que j’essaie de me dire, par ce que plus le temps passe, plus le nœud de mon estomac me bouffe. Il était Jules et j’étais Thomas, depuis toujours et nous le sommes toujours. Rien n’a changé.


	24. Lettre Numéro 9.

Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il m’a dit que c’était terminé ? je n’étais pas assez bien, j’aurai du le savoir, j’aurai du m’en douter, j’aurai dû.  
Je suis venu te rendre visite, j’espère que ça se passe bien là-haut. J’étouffe. C’était lui, partout je ne voyais que lui, je lui ai dit je t’aime, on se tenait la main, on a acheté un lit, on s’embrassait et on faisait l’amour, si c’est pas grand ça ? On fait pas l’amour dans le vent, si ? Non. Je voudrais retourner à la mer, avec toi, je voudrais m’asseoir sur la plage et sentir ses cheveux voler, ses bras autour de ma taille, son dos contre mon ventre et sa tête contre mon cou. Je voudrais que tu reviennes et que je te joue du piano, je voudrais pouvoir lui jouer du piano, lui jouer que je l’aime et lui dire qu’il est beau, encore, encore. Je suis dans notre lit, je vois bien qu’il ne dort pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait semblant, je ne suis pas bête, son corps se secoue, il pleure. Il se redresse, je crois que je l’ai-

Dors Jules, je voudrais que tu te calmes et que tu dormes. Je voudrais embrasser tes joues jusqu’à ce que tu dormes, mon estomac se retourne. Je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi ? Par ce que je ne peux pas. Allez dors. Je pleure, oui, bravo monsieur perspicace. Pourquoi ? Par ce que j’ai peur, moi.


	25. Chapter 25

> « Un soir plein de rose et de bleu mystique, Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
>  Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d’adieux ;
> 
> Et bientôt un Ange entr’ouvrant les portes, Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,
> 
> Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. » - Baudelaire

Il est de ces moments où la solitude prend place dans nos corps, nos têtes, nos esprits. Elle s’immisce dans la peau, ronge les ongles, griffe les poignets, coupe les avants bras. Bouffe l’estomac, creuse la poitrine, brule la gorge. Coupe la respiration. On ne peut que se taire, écouter, regarder, se taire encore, fermer sa gueule. Sourire. Le pire, c’est que la solitude, elle arrive quand on est n’est pas seuls. Mais solitaires. C’est là toute la différence, là que ça devient vraiment dur.

On ne se regarde plus, on ne se parle plus, on ne se touche plus. On vit chacun de notre côté. On dort chacun de notre côté du grand lit King Size, on s’évite. Clairement. Je l’ai remarqué la semaine dernière quand je rentrais après le travail, il était sur le palier, il avait déjà mis ses clefs dans la serrure. Puis il m’a vu, il a ouvert et il est reparti. C’est illogique. Il n’était pas là juste pour m’ouvrir la porte, personne ne fait ça. Il m’en veut, et je m’en veux aussi.

Ce matin non plus il ne ma pas regardé, pas une seule parole, un seul regard à mon égard. J’ai l’impression d’être le seul à le regarder. Constamment. A lui hurler que je suis désolé à travers mes coups d’œil en biais. Lui hurler que j’ai peur. Et plus bas, tout bas, lui murmurer que je l’aime. Par ce que ces mots là ne se disent pas tous hauts, du moins, je n’en ai pas le cran, je préfère les lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille.

J’aimerai qu’il me joue du piano. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’y pense sans arrêt. Je n’écoute que du Chopin comme si je ne connaissais que lui. Je ne fais que des choses qui me rappellent nos nuits blanches. Le pire, je pense, c’est que j’ai commencé à écrire sur lui. Le manque a créé une sorte d’obsession pour lui. Pour la mer aussi.

J’aurai pu le retenir, lui demander de m’adresser la parole mais comme toujours, je n’ai pas eu le cran. Je n’en ai jamais de toute façon. J’ai passé mon après-midi entier à faire ma valise. Tant pis si je rate quelques, je suis bientôt en vacances. Au final, j’ai pris plus de livres que de vêtements nécessaires. Puis, à mon souvenir, j’ai laissé quelques pulls chez mes parents pour au cas où je reviens. Ma valise prête, j’enfile mon manteau et jette un regard triste à notre lit King Size. J’espère qu’il ne le revendra pas.

On ne se croise pas. Quand je pars, il est en cours et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui laisser un petit mot lui expliquant que je ce pars pas pour toujours et à jamais. Je reviens vite. C’est ce que j’ai écrit.

Ça me fait mal au cœur de partir comme ça, ça me fout les larmes aux yeux, des frissons partout, un creux se forme dans mon estomac. Ça me fait mal, d’être lâche comme ça, de m’en aller sans vraiment lui dire au revoir, aller me réfugier chez ma mère sans même le prévenir. C’est comme si j’allais pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère. Mon histoire d’amour, si on peut nommer cela ainsi, vient de se terminer et je retourne chez mes parents. Exactement le même principe. La seule différence est que je verrai mon petit frère et pour être honnête, si j’y vais, c’est principalement pour lui. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de retourner chez ma mère sinon. Il me manque. C’est un fait, je n’ai pas honte de le dire. Il me manque et plus tard, je l’emmènerai avec moi. C’est une promesse.

Je n’ai pas raté le train. Quand je suis arrivé sur le quai de la gare, le train n’était pas arrivé et je jure que j’aurai préféré arriver tout juste à l’heure, courir jusqu’au train et réussir à monter dedans juste en même temps que le coup de sifflet du contrôleur. Par ce que maintenant, je dois attendre, je dois m’asseoir sur un banc et attendre que le train arrive, ne rien faire, juste me préparer à son entrée en quai. Attendre ce n’est décidément pas mon truc. Attendre le train. Attendre le professeur devant une salle de cours. Attendre de s’endormir. Attendre les marées basses. Attendre la fin d’une heure de cours. Attendre un ami. Attendre Godot. Attendre, attendre, attendre... sauf que je suis sur le quai de a gare et je suis obligé d’attendre assis sur un banc. Alors bon, deux minutes d’attente, je supporte, mais vingt... vingt, non. Je le sais, je ne tiendrai pas vingt minutes. Alors j’ouvre mon sac, je prends un livre et j’essaie de ne pas paniquer. Voilà, je vais lire, ce n’est pas attendre, lire, si ? Non. Je coince ma jambe droite sous la cuisse gauche et tourne les pages, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. J’ai l’impression de lire une éternité, sauf que je n’y arrive pas. J’essaie de comprendre ce que les mots disent, je les relis, essaie de les replacer. Sauf que je suis angoissé, alors je n’arrive pas à lire. Donc comme je le disais, je ne tiens pas. Je n’arrive pas à lire plus de trois pages. Et ça ne fait que cinq minutes. Et je panique totalement. Et si le train ne venait pas ? Et s’il était retardé ? Ou pire, annulé ? Je ne verrai pas mon petit frère. Et on a beau dire que ce n’est pas grave, que si le train ne vient pas, je n’ai qu’à me faire rembourser et rentrer chez moi. Mais j’ai besoin de voir Ernest, de retrouver mes repères quelques jours.

Le train arrive. Évidemment, que le train arrive, les trains arrivent toujours de toutes manières. Alors je m’assieds à la place attribuée et je ne bouge plus si ce n’est pour enlever ma veste et ouvrir mon livre. Que j’arrive à lire, cette fois.

À peine arrivé, je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir pris de veste plus épaisse par ce qu’il gèle. Mes parents m’attendent devant la gare et quand je sors, ils sont tous là, même mon père, ce grand sourire placardé sur le visage. Je me demande même s’ils n’exagèrent pas un peu. Mon petit frère me saute dans les bras, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls et je le serre tellement fort dans mes bras que je pourrai l’étouffer, il a encore grandi, il sent le savon et la peau de bébé et il grelotte en riant. J’embrasse ses jours des millions de fois et je crois que ni lui, ni moi n’avons décidé de se lâcher. Tu m’as manqué, je lui chuchote tout bas et quand il répond, la gorge serrée, que moi aussi, je lui manquais, la seule chose que je veux faire là maintenant c’est de le garder avec moi toute ma vie, et de pleurer comme un enfant contre son petit ventre arrondi de petit garçon.

Je le garde dans mes bras et passe mes mains sur ses joues doucement pour qu’il sourie. Qu’il est beau, il ne se force pas lui au moins, et quand il n’en a pas envie, il boude. Mais pas là, là il me sourie de toutes ses dents et j’ai l’agréable impression que c’est ma présence qui doit ça. J’enlace mes parents, surtout mon père, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Comment ça va fiston ? Les cours ? Je hoche la tête. Tout va bien.

Dans la voiture, je me mets à l’arrière avec Ernest, il me parle de ses journées à l’école, de comment il a dit à Marie qu’elle n’était plus son amoureuse, de ses A+ en maths, et de toutes les bonnes choses que maman et lui ont cuisinées. Pour moi. Tout le monde parle en même temps, on a à peu près une heure de route de la gare jusqu’à notre maison et ça me fait rire, cet accueil chaleureux, la façon dont tout le monde se presse pour me parler. Je me sens vraiment important. Puis les bruits se calment doucement et je lance la musique de mon téléphone en le branchant sur la radio de la voiture. C’est du Chopin.

Il neige. Moi et mon petit frère avons le nez collé à la vitre de sa chambre, chacun un gros pull en laine sur le dos et les yeux écarquillés. On se regarde en même temps et comme un enfant, je le suis en courant dans les escaliers. Maman, il neige ! Il neige ! Je suis sûr que Jules aurait adoré voir ça, la neige, Ernest qui rit un peu partout, qui saute dans tous les sens et s’illumine quand il me voit quelque part dans la pièce. Jules aussi s’illuminait. À table, les habitudes n’ont pas changées, Ernest est assis à côté de moi et mes parents sont en face.

« Thomas, c’est quand que je viens en vacances chez toi ? » je le regarde et ris un peu avant d’embrasser son front et de prendre sa main doucement.

« il n’y a pas beaucoup de place, mais dès que je rentre, j’en parle avec Jules, par ce que je ne vis pas tout seul. » c’est ton copain ? Qui c’est lui ? Tu vis avec lui ? Depuis longtemps ? Vous allez vous marier ? Pourquoi pas ? Non ? Les voix fusent, pourtant ils ne sont que trois à me poser des millions de questions plus insensées que les autres. Je crois que ce sont les mots de ma mère qui me refroidissent le plus. J’espère vraiment que tu as une petite amie, elle a dit. Ce n’est pas dramatique, certes, elle veut que j’aie quelqu’un, ce n’est pas méchant ni mal pensé. Mais elle le pensait très fort. Alors de mon air fier et désinvolte je regarde mon frère dans les yeux puisque c’est le seul qui m’écoutera jusqu’à la fin et je lui explique. Je lui dis que je vis dans un tout petit studio mais que je vis avec un colocataire, pour que ce soit plus facile pour payer le loyer. Il a l’air de comprendre et ça me satisfait.

On se couche tôt, dès qu’on a fini de manger, on monte dans mon ancienne chambre. Qui n’est plus une chambre. Juste une pièce avec un lit, une armoire, vide en l’occurrence. Et une pile de cartons. Et ça me déchire de me rendre compte qu’ils ont simplement attendu mon départ pour faire de ma chambre, une simple chambre d’accueil. Je n’irai pas leur demander où sont passées toutes mes affaires, elles sont dans les cartons et je l’avais compris. Je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici, je l’avais compris aussi. J’aide Ernest à se mettre en pyjama alors qu’il se tient debout sur le lit, il lèvre les bras et on s’allonge sous la couette.

« Ça m’a rendu triste quand papa et maman ont enlevé ta chambre, j’aimais bien dormir dedans. » j’aimerai lui dire, t’en fais pas Ernest, bientôt tu viendras avec moi, tu viendras pour toujours à mes cotés et je te laisserai pas tout seul, je t’offrirai mes peluches, le monde entier, je te décrocherai la lune, les millions d’étoiles, je t’apporterai le Père Noël et le Marchand de sable pour que tu gardes ton innocence d’enfant, on ira voir le lapin de Pâques et on mangera du chocolat du matin au soir. J’aimerai lui demander, pitié Ernest, foire pas comme moi. Mais l’innocence n’est qu’éphémère et il dort déjà. Alors je me tais.


	26. Chapter 26

> « Tu me diras que c'est pour empêcher notre raison de sombrer. C'est une affaire entendue. Mais n'erre-t- elle pas déjà dans la nuit permanente des grands fonds, voilà ce que je me demande parfois, voilà mon raisonnement. » - Samuel Beckett.

Bien sûr que je savais que je n’allais pas passer la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Bien-sûr que je savais que je n’allais pas me remettre de cette séparation aussi facilement. Mais de là à en vomir tous les jours, vomir toute cette haine, toute cette colère, je ne m’y attendais pas.

Je m’attendais pas à un manque aussi cruel. Pas à quelque chose d’aussi fort et d’aussi triste, ça me prend l’estomac, je ne pense qu’à lui jour et nuit. Ça bouillonne dans mon estomac, je contrôle plus mon attitude, ni mes agissements. Je crois que je commence à faire le con. C’est mon père qui en a parlé à ma mère lors du repas de hier midi. J’ai décidé de pas retourner en cours tout de suite. De toute façon, je ne supporterai pas de le voir tous les jours sans jamais lui adresser la parole. J’en ai mal au ventre, c’est le manque et je le sais, on lit ça dans les livres que le manque ça fait mal au ventre et ça donne envie de pleurer tout le temps. J’évite mes parents au maximum, passe mes journées dehors ou alors cloîtrés dans la chambre d’Ernest à faire des dessins ou des jeux de société.

On est tous à la maison, demain c’est Noël et ma mère s’active déjà à préparer tous les plats, faire une jolie table pour nous quatre. C’est sympa par ce que même si on n’est pas énormément, même si mes grands- parents ne seront pas là, on aura quand même quelque chose de beau, de grand. J’enfile mon manteau avant de décrocher la petite écharpe et le manteau de mon frère. Accroupi devant lui, je lui enroule l’écharpe de  laine autour de cou, lui mets un bonnet sur la tête, manteau, chaussures, gants. Il me fait un sourire, des grimaces et me prends la main. Ses doigts sont gelés au creux de ma paume et à peine a-t-on passé la porte qu’il se met à trembler et à claquer des dents. C’est vrai qu’il gèle, il doit faire moins de cinq degrés ou un truc comme ça. En tous cas, j’ai jamais connu un froid pareil, moi. Je suis sûr qu’à Paris, la neige fond en boue et il a beau faire moins dix degrés ici, nous on a de la vraie neige. Et lorsque mon petit frère relève la tête vers moi, son sourire me réchauffe tout entier.

«On va où?» C’est vrai, ça. On va où? Il fait moins cinq degrés et j’emmène mon petit frère dans le froid juste par ce que moi, je l’ai décidé. Il tremble tellement il fait froid et je me baisse pour le prendre sur mes épaules.

« J’en sais rien, c’est pas toi qui m’a dit qu’il y avait une grand roue ? » Il hoche la tête, dit que si, il y a une grande roue sur a place principale, juste à côté de notre crêperie préférée. J’ai toujours adoré ma petite ville dans le fin fond de ma campagne, c’était juste mes parents. Je faisais une overdose, fallait que je m’en aille, j’y arrivais plus. Mon frère gigote d’impatience au dessus de moi et ça me fait rire. Un vrai rire. Je sens ses petites lèvres glacées se poser sur ma joue et finalement je le prends dans mes bras, tout contre mon torse pour qu’il aie moins froid.

Elle est immense. J’aurais jamais cru que ma si petite ville pouvait accueillir une si grand roue, doit y avoir au moins cinquante places là dedans. Ernest n’arrête pas de rire, il dit que si on est coincés, on ne sera pas obligés de rentrer à la maison et j’explose de rire. Littéralement, mais j’avoue que même si c’est pas toujours la joie à la maison, il fait déjà plus chaud qu’ici et puis c’est Noël.

« Dis pas de bêtises mon grand, c’est Noël, ça va être chouette. » Il hoche la tête et fait la moue.

« Y a même pas papi et mamie puis le Père Noël, c’est du n’importe quoi. » Il boude, croise les bras et tel un parfait enfant capricieux, il demande à descendre. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui et fronce les sourcils avant de lui assurer que le Père Noël existe. Il ferme fort les yeux, ses poings se serrent et sa petite tête blonde se secoue de droite à gauche tellement rapidement qu’il m’en donne mal à la tête. Je le stoppe doucement et embrasse son front.

« Arrête ça, petit bonhomme, ta tête va te faire mal après. »

« Oui, mais le Père Noël il existe pas, tu dis des mensonges ! »

« Non, le Père Noël il est là. Chaque année, il t’apporte tes cadeaux et c’es pas par ce que tu as vu les paquets dans la chambre de maman, que c’est pas du Père Noël. » Sa tête se secoue encore et je suis obligé de poser mes deux mains sur chacune de ses joues. « C’est juste qu’il a pas le temps de faire le tour du monde en une nuit alors il dépose à l’avance ici, en France, pour qu’en Chine, il soit à l’heure. Tu comprends ? » Et dans un hochement de tête, un petit câlin, je sais que j’ai réussi à l’apaiser. Une fois installés dans la petite cabine de l’attraction, nous nous taisons entièrement. Plus on monte dans le ciel, on gagne un peu d'altitude et malgré le fait que je le tienne fort sur mes genoux, il trouve le moyen de se tourner dans tous les sens. On voit un peu les montagnes autour et je me jure de l'emmener à la grande roue place concorde.

« Tu sais, à Paris, on a une énorme grande roue. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais j'ai entendu dire que du sommet, on y voyait le haut de la Tour Eiffel. »

« On ira ? » Je hoche la tête et prends ses petites mains dans les miennes en embrassant sa joue. Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais je suis ému. La musique de Noël que joue la grande roue me rend joyeux et avoir mon petit frère, comme ça, tout émerveillé comme un enfant sur mes genoux me réchauffe tout entier. Je colle mes lèvres à sa tempe et regarde les montagnes à mon tour. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

« Tu m'emmènes quand dans la grande roue de Paris ? » « Au Nouvel An. »

On a passé Noël tous ensemble. Mon père, ma mère, Ernest et moi. On a dîné tous les quatre, on a fini les plats par ce que quand ma mère cuisine, c'est toujours succulent. Mon petit frère s'est rué sur les chocolats qu'on avait disposés un peu partout sur la table. On discutait tous les trois alors qu'Ernest s'endormait dans mes bras. Chacun une coupe de champagne à la main, on parlait de tout sans trop entrer dans les détails pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Et comme ça au beau milieu de la conversation, je me suis mis à penser que ç'aurait été vraiment bien que Jules soit avec nous. Qu'il connaisse Ernest, qu'il se gave de chocolats. J'ai un peu peur de l'avoir abandonné pour Noël. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'il ne soit pas seul.

J'ai couché Ernest ensuite, dans son propre lit et j'ai rejoint le mien. Connaissant mon frère, je savais qu'il allait me rejoindre dans ma chambre dès très tôt le lendemain. Je n'arrête pas de penser depuis que je suis couché, les bras croisés derrière la tête, je songe à mon ancienne chambre et à tous les cartons que j'ai intérêt à ramener bien vite sur Paris. Je pense au fait que Jules est peut-être seul pour Noël, au fait que j'évite les messages de Liam à longueur de journée. Je pense que quand je vais rentrer, j'emmène mon petit frère. Je le ramènerai, bien évidemment, je sais pas encore comment mais je le ferai. Faut bien, pour le moment.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, enveloppé dans ma couverture polaire, j'ai fini ma fermer les yeux et au matin, comme je l'avais prédit, une voix excitée me sort de mon sommeil.

« C'est Noël ! C'est noël ! Debout ! » Je suis pas forcément la personne la plus enthousiaste de se lever à huit heures le matin mais pour lui, je fais un effort. Je l'attrape par la taille et le fait tomber dans mes bras avant de le chatouiller d'un peu partout. Alors ça y est, c'est Noël. On est le 25 décembre, je suis avec mon frère et dans six jours je l'emmène à Paris. J'ai pas prévu de cadeaux démentiels. Juste un collier pour ma mère, un parfum pour mon papa et un t-shirt de foot pour mon petit frère. Celui du Paris-Saint-Germain. Par ce qu'il les adore.

Alors voilà, c'est Noël. On est le 25 décembre et j'ai presque loupé deux semaines de cours, mon petit frère va découvrir Paris et j'ai laissé Jules tout seul. C'est sur cette pensée que je me lève, un peu ailleurs. Avec cette idée à l'eau de rose que d'une minute à l'autre, ça va sonner à la porte et ce sera lui. C'est très cliché, mais au fond, ça me ferait foutrement plaisir.


	27. Lettre 10.

**Thomas,**

Excuse-moi si je m’exprime mal mais je n’ai pas top l’habitude d’écrire. La plupart du temps, quand je dois gratter le papier, c’est pour les cours ou pour ma sœur. J’ai pas une belle plume comme toi, moi. Je suis pas vraiment rentré chez moi pour Noël mais j’ai eu le temps de sympathiser avec Mathieu, il te cherchait l’autre fois et je lui ai dit que tu étais parti. Il est venu prendre un café, deux, trois fois puis comme lui non plus ne partait pas, il m’a dit qu’il m’invitait chez lui. Il y aura sa petite amie et ça m’angoisse beaucoup. J’ai pas l’habitude avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Avec toi, le courant n’est certes pas passé de suite mais j’étais surprise (en bien) de la précipitation des choses. Je suis même pas sûr d’envoyer cette lettre, j’oserais jamais. Mais tu vois, avec toi, c’était vraiment fort. J’avais cette envie d’être tout le temps contre toi et je l’ai toujours. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne t’ai jamais traité de connard dans le plus profond de ma pensée. Par ce que je l’ai fait et ça m’arrive encore quand tu me manques tellement que ça me coupe la respiration. Ma sœur me manque comme ça, parfois et ça ne m’était jamais arrivé avec personne d’autre. J’aimerais que tu m’expliques un jour, t’es parti comme ça. La veille tu me disais « je t’aime ». C’était un jeu pour toi ? T’as fait tomber toutes mes barrières avec tes mots, tes bras, tes lèvres et tes yeux. J’voyais vraiment quelque chose avec toi, Lou. Quelque chose de solide. Je n’ai pas vendu le lit. Et tu as reçu un super courrier. Je me suis permis de lire quand j’ai vu que c’était les maisons d’édition (Pitié ne m’en veux pas.) Et ça disait que la maison d’édition voulait prendre un rendez-vous avec toi. Tu te rends compte ? T’écris si bien que bientôt, tout le monde pourra profiter de ton art. Tu peux être sûr que je serai le premier à l’acheter, ton bouquin. Si tu écris aussi bien que tu dis je t’aime, aussi doucement et joliment que tu fais l’amour, alors ce sera un chef-d’œuvre.

Tu me manques. Tu me manques tout le temps, c’était tellement mieux la vie avec toi. Tellement plus positif, j’ai toujours rêvé de jouer du piano pour quelqu’un et du jour au lendemain, t’as débarqué avec tes jolis yeux, ton corps sublimes et baisers sur mon épaule alors que mes doigts voyageaient sur le clavier tel le stylo que tu fais danser sur le papier. Je suis sûr que tout n’est pas mort. Et je ne sais pas d’où ça sort, je sais pas d’où ça vient mais j’ai une confiance aveugle en toi.

Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu n’es pas un de ces mecs qui disent je t’aime dans le vent.  
Ça se voit dans tes yeux, du moins, moi je le vois.

Et je t’aime.


	28. Chapter 28

> « Par l’art seulement nous pouvons sortir de nous, savoir ce que voit un autre de cet univers qui n’est pas le même que le notre et dont les paysages nous seraient restés aussi inconnus que ceux qu’il peut y avoir dans la lune. » - Marcel Proust

La littérature est un peu comme la photographie, elle fait surgir des images, fait ressortir différentes visions du Monde. Mais en existe-t-il qu’une seule ? Au travers de quoi peut-on se faire une image de ce qui nous entoure, comment se construire ? Avec qui ? Comment ? Quelle musique, quel livre, quelle photo fera de nous ce que nous sommes ?

J’essaie de rassembler le plus de souvenirs d’adolescence dans ma petite valise même si je sais que tout ne rentrera jamais. Quelques photos de famille, mes journaux, mes livres de chevet. Mes parents viendront récupérer Ernest, ils en profiteront pour visiter la capitale. En attendant, on fait chacun une petite valise par ce que je peux le garder à la maison pendant cinq jours. Et j’espère que ça ira, avec Jules. C’est juste au moment où j’allais lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir que mon frère sera à la maison, que ma mère m’appelle. J’ai du courrier. Le destinataire n’est pas marqué au dos de l’enveloppe, alors j’ouvre. Et mes yeux se voilent au fil des mots, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’il a une écriture merveilleuse. Il s’est appliqué et ça se voit. Les lettres sont parfaitement dessinées, quelques tâches d’encre ci et là. Il a du pleurer en écrivant. Je me demande comment il a eu mon adresse mais ça reste sans importance. Je plie le morceau de papier que je range dans ma valise, dans un de mes livres pour ne pas l’abîmer. Je ne lui envoie pas de messages, l’idée me sort complètement de la tête. On est le 26, c’est la Saint-Étienne et ma mère a cuisiné quelque chose en plus des restes de foie gras, de saumon et d’huîtres. On aide mon petit frère à faire sa valise et on passe à table.

L’après-midi passe vite. On regarde un film tous les quatre, on regard l’héroïne vaincre tous les méchants, et Ernest s’endort vite, sûrement lassé par la répétition des actions. Ma mère s’est endormie et il ne reste plus que mon père et moi. Je sais qu’il évite mon regard, et j’évite le sien aussi. On ne se parle que très peu, c’est très rare qu’il soit présent. Après le film, on laisse ma mère et Ernest dormir et d’un même geste, on enfile chacun notre veste avant de sortir. On marche longtemps, comme ça, le long du ruisseau, sans se regarder. On a souvent été en conflit et c’est délicat lorsque l’on se retrouve seuls tous les deux. Mais pas maintenant, le silence est même apaisant, le ciel gronde et on peut apercevoir quelques éclairs au loin dans la vallée, le ruisseau coule rapidement, comme si au bout du sillon, il y avait un trou. La pluie commence à tomber et je serais bien resté, par ce que j’adore la pluie. Mais mon père n’a pas l’air du même avis, on fait demi-tour sans trop se presser, on marche tranquillement, on évite les flaques d’eau comme on peut et je réalise que je n’ai vraiment plus rien à faire ici. Il faut que je remonte sur Paris. Tout ce qui me retient là, c’est Ernest.

On ne s’est pas dit un mot, lorsqu’il a ouvert la porte, il ne m’a même pas adressé un sourire, je n’ai pas dit merci. Ernest et ma mère sont à la cuisine, ça sent bon, une vague odeur de chocolat se répand dans le salon et c’est suffisant pour me redonner le sourire.

« On a fait ton gâteau préféré Thomas! »

« Oh, c’est adorable ! » Je marche jusque dans la cuisine et embrasse la joue d’Ernest. Il est agrippé à ma mère, il ne veut plus la lâcher. Elle m’adresse un petit sourire et je l’embrasse sur la joue. Tout le monde a l’air surpris, elle la première. Je ne suis pas très tactile et affectif avec mes parents, puis faudrait voir la tête de mon père. On était une heure dehors, on ne s’est pas adressés la parole et là, je rentre, j’embrasse ma mère. Il n’avait qu’à dire quelque chose.

« Vous êtes sortis tous les deux ? Vous avez discuté un peu ? » Ma mère a l’air ravie, elle espère qu’entre mon père et moi, ça s’arrangera. Que les choses iront mieux et qu’on sera enfin capable de s’adresser la parole. Personne ne répond à la question, mon père se sert un verre de vin et ma mère grimace. « Bon, je vois. »

Le dîner se fait dans un silence pesant, aussi silencieux que tout à l’heure au bord du ruisseau. Sauf que là, c’est lourd, mon petit frère refuse de manger, et je n’ai déjà plus faim. Alors on se fixe, c’est à celui qui baissera les yeux le premier et Ernest pouffe de rire dans ses mains quand je tire la langue. Le reste du repas se déroule dans la même ambiance pesante et je décide d’aider ma mère à tout ranger avant de rejoindre mon frère. Il s’est couché dans mon lit, je ne lui ai pas refusé ça, cette nuit. Je me demande quand même où je vais le faire dormir. J’emmènerais le matelas gonflable qu’on garde à la cave, et je ferais dormir Ernest dessus. Ou alors, Harry. On verra déjà. Ernest s’endort rapidement, il faut de toute façon. Le train est à neuf heures demain matin et il faut un bout de temps pour aller à la gare.

Avant de dormir, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’envoyer un message à Jules, il fallait que je le prévienne.

**De Thomas à Jules : Je reviens demain, avec mon petit frère.**   
**De Jules à Thomas : J’ai hâte, on lui fera une place. Du moment qu’il ne mord pas.**

Sa réponse me fait rougir, il a hâte. De me voir, moi ou mon frère ? Je n’en sais rien, du moment que ça ne dérange pas.

**De Jules à Thomas : tu as de quoi le faire dormir ? Au pire je peux dormir chez Mathieu, si ça t’arrange.**

**De Thomas à Jules : J’ai apporté notre matelas gonflable, ne bouge pas. Puis ça me fera du bien de te revoir. Dors bien, à demain.**

Je ne vois la réponse qu’au réveil. Fin, au réveil, façon de parler. J’ai tellement été surpris par le réveil que je me suis levé à toutes vitesses, on s’est pressés pour rien, on a couru dans la cuisine et on a réalisé qu’il n’était que 8h05. On était sauvés.

Je ne vois le message de Jules qu’une fois dans la voiture alors que ma mère conduit et que mon frère s’est endormi à l’arrière. Il me dit bonne nuit, il me dit que je lui manque et qu’il espère que je dormirai avec lui dans le lit King Size. Je suis tellement pressé de le retrouver que j’en trépigne sur place sur le quai de la gare. Ernest est un peu angoissé à l’idée de se séparer de nos parents pour un bout de temps, mais il est vite rassuré quand je lui dis que je resterai avec lui tout le temps. On est assis dans le train alors que ma mère nous fait de grands coucous. Elle ne pleure pas cette fois, elle nous revoit bientôt, de toute façon. Ernest gigote dans tous les sens, il me fait rire. On a pris un train de Valence et la ligne est directe. On en a pour trois bonnes heures. C’est toujours le même scénario, sauf que cette fois j’ai mon frère à gérer. Heureusement qu’il s’endort au bout de quelques heures, il a ingurgité un paquet de bonbons à lui tout seul.

**De Jules à Thomas : À quelle heure tu arrives en gare ? Je doute que tu aies très envie de prendre le métro avec deux valises et un enfant de cinq ans.**

**De Thomas à Jules : À 11 :55 précisément. Tu viens nous chercher ? De Jules à Thomas : Oui. À toute à l’heure.**

Depuis que je sais que Jules viendra nous chercher, je suis plus que pressé, et Ernest le sent. Il me demande pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux, pourquoi je me ronge les ongles, pourquoi je regarde ma montre toutes les minutes. Je lui dis, tu sais Ernest, tu vas rencontrer quelqu’un quand on va arriver. Je lui dis, tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux de t’avoir avec moi, tu peux être sûr que je te lâcherai pas. Je lui dis que je l’abandonnerai pas.

Le train entre en gare, c’est la petite voix du train qui vient de l’annoncer. On rassemble nos affaires, on se dépêche un peu et on attend, assis sagement que le train s’arrête. Il a l’écharpe autour du cou, un bonnet et des gants. L’hiver est très rude cette année, et je suis presque sûr qu’il fait plus froid ici que chez nous. Le train ralentit doucement et je peux voir Jules sur le quai de la gare, il tremble et ses dents claquent. Ok, il doit faire super froid.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il nous prend mais j’ai à peine posé un pied par terre, que nos regards se verrouillent. Je tiens mon frère par la main droite et on avance tous les deux. Il n’y a pas de bonjour, pas de bises sur la joue.

Il y a juste ses bras qui se resserrent autour de moi, mon bras gauche passé autour de sa nuque et mon visage dans son cou. Son cœur battant à mille à l’heure. Je suis certain que ce n’est pas mieux chez moi. Je tremble un peu et mon estomac fait un looping avant de partir en chute libre. Mon poing enserre sa veste, il renifle un peu et j’espère vraiment que c’est par ce qu’il fait froid. Nos mains se lient d’elles-mêmes et mes lèvres se posent sur sa joue assez longtemps pour que je sente le goût salé de ses larmes. Ce sont mes doigts qui essuient ses joues glacées et son sourire qui me réchauffe tout entier.

Pour une fois, j’ai l’impression d’être entier. Il ne me fallait rien d’autre, le bonheur, je l’ai sous les yeux depuis le début.

 

Et maintenant, je peux le stocker dans des milliers de photos, je peux me repérer dans des milliers de livres et l’écrire des centaines de fois.


	29. Chapter 29

> « Je voudrais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour me prendre dans ses bras. Pour me réchauffer. (...) Quelqu'un pour me murmurer que ce n'est pas grave si je ne sais plus qui je suis et ce que je fais là. Quelqu'un pour me dire qu'il m'aime. » -Pierre Bottero

Dans la voiture, on est gênés. Ça se sent par ce qu’il est tout rouge et que l’on n’ose pas se regarder. Je sais qu’il pense à la même chose que moi, à la dernière fois qu’il est venu me récupérer à la gare. On a fini dans mon lit. Et je mentirais si je disais que je n’ai pas envie qu’il m’embrasse comme ce soir là. Ernest s’est endormi à l’arrière de la voiture, il est épuisé en ce moment. On n’ose rien dire, avec Jules. On se jette des coups d’œil parfois, mais ça ne suffit pas. Cette fois, c’est ma main qui trouve la sienne, et non l’inverse, pas comme la dernière fois. Nos doigts se lient, comme habituellement et je retrouve ce chatouillement dans le creux de ma poitrine, je dois être aussi rouge qu’une tomate.

On réveille Ernest lorsqu’on arrive devant un fast food, je fais le tour de la voiture avant de le prendre dans mes bras. La présentation à Jules a été délicate, mon frère était vraiment perturbé. J’ai lâché Jules doucement, je me suis reculé et Ernest se cachait encore dans mes jambes. On lui a dit, en même temps, on est amis. Et il a hoché la tête alors on n’en a pas rajouté. Jules tient à payer, même si je voudrais l’en empêcher, c’est limite s’il ne court pas jusqu’à la caisse pour me contredire. On prend à emporter, on mangera à la maison, tranquillement sur le canapé. C’est un peu une idée de Jules, ça aussi, puis ça permettra au petit de se reposer, qu’il a dit.

Ernest a insisté pour que je l’emmène aux toilettes, et j’ai eu beau insisté, lui dire qu’à la maison c’était plus propre, je l’ai emmené quand même histoire d’éviter une crise. Je le porte pour qu’il se lave les mains, il se les sèche et on retourne à la voiture alors que Jules est déjà assis au siège conducteur. J’attache mon frère et retourne devant. Ernest ne tarde pas à sortir de la timidité, très vite il demande quand on arrive et où on habite, et l’adresse, et quand est-ce qu’on mange. Je me tourne vers lui et ris, il donne le sourire, mon frère, plus que n’importe qui. Et je jure qu’avec Jules et Ernest, je vais passer les cinq jours les plus joyeux de ma vie.

« On arrive bientôt, bonhomme. On habite pas trop loin, allez sois sage un peu. » Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de rire dans son écharpe, c’est jamais bon signe, il s’apprête soit à faire une bêtise, soit à m’embêter. Effectivement, même pas trois secondes après que je me sois retourné, il commence à poser les mêmes questions, en boucle. Jules est mort de rire alors on ne dit rien, on le laisse faire. Puis, on n’habite pas si loin alors en cinq minutes, on y est. Ernest tient à marcher, il dit qu’il en a marre d’être dans mes bras tout le temps, qu’il n’est plus un bébé et une fois les pieds au sol, il me dit qu’il m’aime quand même.

On a déjeuné dans le canapé en regardant Frère des Ours, puis on a été se balader dans le jardin du Luxembourg, puis comme il faisait froid, on est rentrés et on a regardé un autre film. Puis un autre, et l’après-midi est passée vite. On a mis un autre Disney pour Ernest et on a commencé à aller faire à manger. C’est bizarre comme ambiance, c’est silencieux mais pourtant, je sens qu’on est proches. Même très proches, sinon il ne serait pas en train de saler l’eau de mes pâtes en collant son ventre à mon dos. Je parie qu’il peut voir mon sourire, je suis sûr qu’il me regarde mais je ne préfère pas vérifier, je suis bien trop rouge. Ses lèvres effleurent ma tempe rapidement et il retourne couper ses courgettes. Je donne la douche à Ernest, il râle par ce qu’on n’a pas de baignoire et que les serviettes sont trop grandes pour lui. Mais je sais bien, qu’au fond, il est content de pouvoir être chez moi. Je ne l’ai jamais vu autant affectif, il vient me demander des câlins tout le temps et ça ne me dérange jamais.

« À table ! » J’ai laissé Jules finir la bolognaise et on arrive, avec Ernest, tous les deux à table après que je lui aie prêté un t-shirt pour dormir. Évidemment, fallait qu’on oublie quelque chose dans sa valise et c’est son pyjama qui a pris. Le t-shirt lui descend dans le dos, je remonte les manches un peu mais il traîne toujours par terre et ça nous fait bien rire, Jules et moi.

« J’aime pas les légumes ! » Je crois qu’il fallait s’y attendre, Jules ne relève pas et lui sert quand même des courgettes et des carottes.

« Faut que tu manges plein de légumes si tu ne veux pas rester petit toute ta vie, regarde Thomas, je suis sûr qu’il n’a pas mangé assez de légumes quand il était petit. » Il n’a pas perdu son côté moqueur, je lui assène une petite tape sur la tête et m’assieds. Ça me fait plaisir qu’il agisse comme s’il n’y avait rien eu, j’aurais détesté qu’il m’en veuille, il se comporte comme si je ne lui avais jamais dit que c’était fini.

Ernest mange ses légumes finalement, il en demande même encore. Puis il va se brosser les dents, on lui gonfle son lit en attendant, avec Jules. C’est un lit une place et on se regarde longuement. Il a honte et je ne sais pas de quoi, je crois qu’il se demande si je préfère dormir avec mon frère ou avec lui. La réponse est évidente. De la journée, on n’a jamais eu de remarques de la part d’Ernest, même si Jules me caressait les cheveux pendant qu’on regardait le film, même s’il m’enlaçait parfois. Pas longuement, juste cinq minutes, mais ça suffisait pour me faire sourire. Même si mon frère riait, même s’il me regardait de la même façon qu’il regardait mes parents s’enlacer de temps en temps, il ne disait rien. Même si parfois, il venait dans mes bras disant que j’étais son frère à lui, pas celui de Jules.

Je couche Ernest dans le lit gonflable qu’on a installé au pied du lit et embrasse son front avant de caresser son front le temps qu’il s’endorme. Jules est à la douche pendant qu’Ernest me dit tout ce qu’il aimerait faire par ce qu’il refuse de dormir.

« Tu viendras une autre fois alors, par ce qu’en cinq jours, on n’aura pas le temps de tout voir bonhomme. »

« Et demain, on fait quoi ? »

« Je discuterai avec Jules, mais je ne te dis rien, c’est une surprise. »

« Jules il va être tous les jours avec nous ? » Je me fige un peu et hoche la tête avant d’embrasser son front, de lui expliquer qu’on ne va pas le laisser tout seul. Ernest se retourne dans le lit en marmonnant : « Tant mieux, je l’aime bien. »

Il met peu de temps à s’endormir et quand je me retourne, Jules sort tout juste de la salle de bains. S’il essaie de cacher son sourire, c’est raté, il en a un qui va jusqu’aux oreilles et il est magnifique. Je me mets en t-shirt et vais rapidement sous la couette par ce qu’il fait froid. Jules ne me quitte pas des yeux, mes joues sont toujours aussi rouges et je me demande si elles vont rester de cette couleur pendant les cinq jours qui vont suivre.

On ne s’embrasse pas, on est allongés l’un en face de l’autre alors que ses doigts voyagent, frôlent la peau de mes épaules jusqu'à ma nuque. On ne parle pas et je suis incapable de dire combien de temps on reste comme ça, à se regarder et à se sourire comme deux débiles. La pluie s’abat sur les carreaux et il ne manquerait plus que Chopin envahisse la pièce de nouveau pour que ce soit parfait. C’est lui qui rompt le silence le premier, ses lèvres caressent, effleurent mon oreille quand il parle tout bas. Peut-être pour ne pas réveiller Ernest.

« J’aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

« D’accord. » Ses yeux s’ancrent dans les miens, c’est lui qui se blottit contre moi et sa respiration se fait plus saccadée, ma main se perd dans ses cheveux et bientôt, le seul bruit que l’on entend c’est la respiration d’Ernest, apaisée et celle de Jules, saccadée. Ça fait un joli contraste, presque aussi joli que le bruit des vagues s’échouant contre les falaises. Je n’ose pas parler, j’ai peur, j’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait penser, j’ai peur d’évoquer le passé. C’est dur pour moi, c’est comme si on me jetait du haut d’une falaise.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de trembler alors que je prépare mon récit dans ma tête, il faut de la contenance, n’oublier aucun détail.

Certes, les mots, ça répare beaucoup de choses, mais il faut savoir les manier. Alors je cherche au plus profond de moi, je fais resurgir toute la haine, toute la colère et la peine, je parle sans m’arrêter, presque silencieusement. Je parle le plus bas possible comme si j’avais peur. Comme si le passé était un énorme monstre voulant me chasser, la tête de Jules se fait plus légère d’un coup et mes yeux restent fixés sur le plafond pendant que je parle. Je parle, je parle, je parle, j’essaie de tout vider mais je sens que c’est le désordre, c’est le bordel total. J’ai l’impression qu’il pleut, mes joues sont trempées et je suis trop lancé dans ce que je dis pour réaliser, il pleut dans mon cou aussi, c’est fort, c’est abondant. C’est comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien, ç’avait besoin de sortir, j’avais besoin de le dire.

J’avais besoin de le cracher, ce putain de passé.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

> « J’aurais voulu une fanfare. Un bordel monstre. Une tempête. N’importe quoi. La foudre, même pour tout éclater. Et qu’au milieu du chaos, revienne ma mémoire. » Arnaud Tiercelin

À aucun moment il ne m’a interrompu, à aucun moment il s’est enfin en courant, jamais il ne m’a demandé d’arrêter de pleurer. Il m’a laissé pleurer jusqu’au bout, il m’a laissé parler jusqu’à la fin. Il m’a regardé longtemps, je me suis rendu compte moi-même que je pleurais, et il m’a dit que c’était fini. Au creux de l’oreille, il m’a murmuré qu’il ne me laissait pas, qu’il n’était pas lui, qu’il ne le serait jamais. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait, aussi. Mais il ne m’a pas embrassé, il m’a dit qu’il me pardonnait et il s’est endormi avant que je puisse m’endormir à mon tour.

On est un peu ailleurs le lendemain matin, Ernest dort longtemps et même si on voulait sortir tôt, on le laisse dormir. Je crois qu’après ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, on a tous les deux besoin d’un moment pour nous. J’ai l’estomac tout retourné et il refuse de couper le contact physique avec moi. Sa main tient toujours la mienne, ou bien elle est sur ma hanche, ou bien il me tient fort dans ses bras. Et ça me rassure, énormément, de voir que je ne suis plus tout seul.

J’ai parlé tellement vite, tellement déblatéré mon mal-être, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir vomi, et je ne me souviens pas de la moitié des mots que j’ai pu dire, Jules a l’air tellement inquiet que j’en deviens anxieux.

« Jules? »

« Je t’ai raconté quoi ? »

« Tout. » Je déglutis difficilement. Tout à partir de où ? Tout à partir de lui. Je me sens faible, d’un coup. J’ai l’impression que la Terre entière s’abat sur moi, comme un poids trop lourd sur mes épaules. Quelque chose qui m’étouffe. Je m’écarte de lui, m’allume une cigarette et la fume vite, je bois mon café, les mains tremblantes, le regard vide. Il n’y a rien de bien grave, au fond. C’est juste l’histoire d’un adolescent seul, amoureux comme jamais, et de ses parents qui, ne sachant pas la moitié de ce qui lui est arrivé, paraissent indifférents. Mais je sais, qu’au fond, ils ne le sont pas.

On est quand même sortis, tous les trois. On a emmené Ernest à la Tour Eiffel comme prévu et son émerveillement suffit à faire partir la boule restée coincée dans ma gorge tout ce temps. Il ne veut pas lâcher ma main par ce que c’est trop haut pour lui. Je retrouve le sourire, tout va mieux dès que je l’entends rire. Je lui mets une pièce d’un euro dans les petites jumelles.

« Il a l’air de te rendre heureux. » Je sursaute un peu, il me surprend souvent comme ça, à poser son menton sur mon épaule, poser sa main à plat sur mon ventre.

« Très heureux. » Il sourit et me regarde, l’air de dire : ton bonheur, c’est important. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rajouter, au creux de son oreille alors que nos doigts sur lient sur mon ventre, que lui aussi me rend heureux. Et son sourire ne quitte plus son visage. Il est sublime, comme ça. Ernest revient vers nous assez rapidement, il me dit que c’est déjà fini. Il me dit qu’il veut aller manger, par ce qu’il a faim. On profite encore de la vue, je prends des dizaines de photos, de nous trois, de Jules et d’Ernest, d’Ernest et moi. De Jules et moi.

Ernest est sage, il ne me lâche pas la main, ou alors quand il le fait c’est pour prendre celle de Jules. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu’ils s’entendent bien comme ça, tous les deux. Ernest ne pose pas plus de questions que ça, et au final, ils s’entendent à merveille. Au fil de ces cinq jours, Jules s’en occupe comme s’il était son propre petit frère, il est tout heureux et ça me fait le même effet. Les rires d’Ernest et de Jules fusionnent parfaitement ensemble et à chaque fois qu’ils rigolent, je souris comme un idiot.

C’est notre dernière soirée tous les trois. En cinq jours, on a visité la Tour Eiffel, on est allés à Montmartre le jour suivant et on a fait faire un tableau d’Ernest par un des artistes du quartier. Il a dit qu’il voulait l’offrir à mes parents, je trouve que c’est un joli cadeau. Puis le troisième jour, on est allés à la patinoire à l’hôtel de ville, Ernest est tombé pleins de fois mais à aucuns moments il n’était découragé. Puis on a fait l’aquarium de Paris et on est allés au cinéma les deux jours d’après. En somme, Ernest a passé une semaine super, c’est lui qui nous l’a dit.

Jules ne m’a pas embrassé une seule fois, il me tenait juste dans ses bras la nuit, m’enlaçait quelques fois, mais rien de plus. Je pense que c’est pour ne pas perturber mon frère. Il est très tendre avec lui, ça me fait énormément bien.

Ces cinq jours ont été beaucoup plus bénéfiques que ce que je croyais. Avoir Jules et Ernest près de moi a réussi à me rendre bien plus heureux que ce que je pensais, ils sont mon remède contre tout chagrin.

J’ai été très triste au départ d’Ernest –et à la même occasion, de celui de mes parents. Ils étaient venus en train finalement, et devoir me séparer de mon frère a été très dur. J’ai pleuré sur le quai de la gare et ça m’a fait un peu rire par ce que c’était Ernest qui me disait qu’il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Surtout pas. On a passé une journée supplémentaire avec mes parents et Jules a été distant, je pense qu’il était plus gêné qu’autre chose.

Mais maintenant, on est que tous les deux. On est d’accord pour dire qu’on a passé une super semaine et qu’il faut accueillir Ernest plus souvent. Je me remets doucement à mes cours après de longues semaines sans rien faire. J’essaie de rattraper comme je peux grâce aux cours de Liam mais ce n’est pas évident. J’ai loupé beaucoup trop de semaines, et j’ai l’impression que je vais tout foirer, que je vais retaper mon année et que je ne vais jamais réussir. Je me démotive si facilement. Je râle, je m’énerve, j’ai envie de foutre mon ordinateur au feu.

Une feuille vient se glisser sur mon clavier, c’est Jules qui me l’y dépose doucement avant d’embrasser mes cheveux. Ses lèvres n’ont pas touché les miennes une seule fois, encore. Je crois que l’on n’ose pas. On a trop peur, on ne sait pas quoi faire. On a découvert qu’on s’aimait énormément et que ce pourrait être destructeur.

« N’oublie pas ça. » C’est tout ce qu’il me dit avant de se remettre à ses propres cours.

Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à lire une demande de contrat de la part de la maison d’édition. C’est merveilleux. Extraordinaire, ça me touche vraiment que Jules pense encore à ça, à ce petit détail qui, au fond, pourrait tout faire basculer. Certes, les éditions ne sont pas vraiment gratuites, certaines sont mêmes très, très chère, je pense pouvoir faire un sacrifice pour ça. Faut que je le fasse.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça marcherait, toi, cette histoire de bouquin ? » « Je crois en toi. »  
Et c’est tout ce qui compte désormais.

 


	31. Chapter 31

> « Leur histoire c’est la théorie des dominos, mais à l’envers. Au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s’aident à se relever. » - Anna Gavalda

« Elle est partie, depuis, j’ai l’impression que tout s’effondre, y a tout qui se dérobe sous mes pieds. Elle a rien pris, juste des tulipes blanches, et moi avec. Ça m’assassine, j’ai jamais pu expliquer à personne, je n’ai jamais réussi à mettre des mots dessus. Jamais ça n’était sorti de ma bouche. Elle est partie. C’est débile, elle est pas partie, elle est morte ! »

Sous ses mots, Jules s’effondre, il pleure comme un bébé contre moi. Son torse secoué, il ressemble à un tsunami. Un raz de marée, et maintenant, il a besoin de s’imposer, l’eau déborder. Il y avait une faille en lui, désormais c’est le tremblement. On a voulu parler, on s’est dit que si j’avais expliqué mon mal-être, il devait expliquer le sien. On devait parler, par ce qu’on devait s’aider. On doit se relever. Au fur et à mesure que mes doigts caressent ses cheveux, ses sanglots s’apaisent. La mer redescend doucement, on pourrait même croire qu’il s’est endormi.

« Elle me manque. Je lui écris beaucoup de lettres, je n’avais jamais écrit à personne. »

« À moi, tu m’as écrit à moi, une fois. »

Il relève la tête et son regard me déchire le cœur, ses yeux tristes ont perdu toute leur lueur verte. Il tremble encore un peu, mes lèvres frôlent son front quelques secondes et je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

« Tu l’as lue ? La lettre, je veux dire. »

Je hoche la tête, sans décrocher un mot. Nos lèvres ne se sont toujours pas rencontrées depuis notre séparation. Et je crois que j’ai peur de l’embrasser, peur de sceller quelque chose de concret. Par ce qu’une fois que ce sera fait, on ne pourra plus se laisser tomber. On n’en aura plus le droit, et ça me fait peur. Les promesses, c’est pas un truc pour moi.

« Tu n’y as jamais répondu. »

« Certes, mais je suis rentré. Je me suis dit que c’était une jolie réponse, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si, c’est la plus belle que je n’ai jamais eue. La seule aussi. Tu crois que si je continuais d’envoyer des lettres, elle reviendra aussi ? »

« Je crois que tu connais la réponse autant que moi. Mais n’arrête pas de lui écrire, c’est important. Ça la fait vivre encore un peu, au moins un peu plus longtemps. »

« Et toi Thomas, combien de temps tu seras là ? »

Je n’ai jamais aimé ce genre de questions, le genre auquel on attend un « toujours ». Il n’en aura pas, certainement jamais. Mais c’est vrai, combien de temps on seras là, combien de temps ça va continuer ? Et si on se laisse, est-ce qu’on va retomber ?

« J’en sais rien, Jules. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que demain tu ne seras plus là, peut-être que dans une semaine, on se disputera encore. Je ne sais pas, moi ? Qu’est ce que tu veux que je réponde ? »

« Je te laisserai pas faire. » Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis complètement perdu, et sûrement très tourmenté puisque mes mains tremblent légèrement. « Je te laisserai pas partir. »

« Si je pars, tu deviens quoi ? Et si toi tu pars, je fais quoi de moi ? »

« On verra ? On a le temps non ? » Le temps, le temps. Toujours le temps. J’ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire que le temps, on n’en a pas tant. Dans quelques années, fini les études, on aura un boulot. J’ai pas envie de faire des plans sur la comète, de se promettre les étoiles pour une histoire de temps.

« J’en sais rien. Le temps de quoi ? Le temps de s’aimer ? »

« Plus il dure, mieux c’est. » Mon cœur fait un loupé et je pince les lèvres pour garder mon sérieux et m’empêcher de sourire. « Thomas ? » Nos regards se croisent, le temps d’un sourire. Le temps que nos doigts se serrent. Le temps que mon estomac se retourne. Le temps. «Combien de temps vais-je t’aimer ? »

« Autant de temps que tu le voudras. Puis le temps, c’est pas si important que ça, si ? »

Il secoue la tête. Le temps, c’est plus important. Rien ne l’est, on va se relever, on va s’aider. Et on n’est pas pressées. On a le temps. Alors le temps d’un baiser, on se promet les étoiles et l’infiniment Nous.


	32. Chapter 32

> « Un oiseau de mer fit des cercles au-dessus de la ruine, et Lullaby eut soudain très envie d'être là- haut. Elle commença à grimper le long de l'éboulis. Les arêtes des cailloux écorchaient ses mains et ses genoux, et de petites avalanches glissaient derrière elle. Quand elle arriva tout en haut, elle se retourna pour regarder la mer, et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas sentir le vertige. Au- dessous d'elle, si loin qu'on regardât, il n'y avait que cela : la mer. Immense, bleue, la mer emplissait l'espace jusqu'à l'horizon agrandi, et c'était comme un toit sans fin, un dôme géant fait de métal sombre, où bougeaient toutes les rides des vagues. Par endroits, le soleil s'allumait sur elle, et Lullaby voyait les taches et les chemins obscurs des courants, les forêts d'algues, les traces de l'écume. Le vent balayait sans arrêt la mer, lissait sa surface. » – JMG Le Clézio.

La mer est grandiose. Eux aussi, ils sont grands comme le Monde, comme les falaises. Ils la surplombent, la mer, ils la dominent, perchés sur leurs pointes de pieds. Ils la regardent de haut, baissent les yeux, se serrent la main d’avantage. Elle est en colère, elle s’acharne contre la roche, elle les attend. Elle hurle, elle gronde. Elle les attend.

Ils sont prêts, ils ont tout vu, tout vécu. Ils ont eu leurs diplômes, et notre héro principal est devenu écrivain. Ils vont rejoindre leurs proches. Ils ne laissent rien derrière eux. Ni amis, ni famille.  
Ils ne vivaient que par eux, à deux, ils étaient suffisants. Mais ça les bouffait, ils n’en pouvaient plus, fallait faire quelque chose.

Trente trois ans de vie commune c’est beaucoup, c’est l’âge du Christ.  
La mer se calme un peu, les éclairs approchent, ils attendent l’orage. La nature les accueille. La nature les reçoit. L’orage couvre le cri des vagues, la foudre vient s’écraser dans l’eau, tous deux frissonnent.  
C’est maintenant ou jamais.

Leurs articulations blanchissent, ils déglutissent. Ils font les fiers sur leurs pointes de pieds, au dessus de la mer.  
Mais en vérité, ils sont morts de peur.  
Morts de trouille.

La mer hurle, elle se fout d’eux. Qu’est ce que vous avez cru ?! Que c’était facile ?  
Qu’ils sont crétins, on n’y échappe pas comme ça, à la vie.  
Ils vont le faire, ils vont le faire, dit la mer.

Tu verras, on les laissera pas faire. Boum, éclair.

Ils s’échangent un rapide regard. Bam, tonnerre.  
Bam. Bam. Bam.  
On peut le faire. Un pied dans le vide, la mer ma faire craquer la falaise, elle va les bouffer tout entier.  
Deux pieds dans le vide.  
C’est la dégringolade. Comme tout le reste.  
Ils n’ont rien laissé derrière. Ni amis, ni familles, ils se détruisaient d’eux- mêmes.  
La mer se calme doucement, l’orage repart. Les vagues caressent la pierre, leurs cœurs ont cessé de battre.  
Mais pas leur amour.

Ils se sont tués après trente-trois ans de vie commune. L’âge du Christ. Sauf que cette histoire là, elle ne ressuscitera pas.


End file.
